


Предел слышимости

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: О далеках, таймлордах и людях [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blue Sun (Firefly), Character Study, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Illustrated, Jack's Missing Years, M/M, Miranda (Firefly), Multiple Crossovers, Post-Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Post-Episode: s10e2 Carnival of Monsters, Sequel, Spin-Off
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В дельфинарии проводили эксперимент: по команде дельфин должен был свистнуть, и только тогда получить рыбу. Сначала дельфин игнорировал команды, но потом разобрался, что от него хотят, и стал свистеть. Однако, когда ученые прослушали запись, то обнаружили, что на самом деле дельфин свистел при каждой команде, с самого начала, постепенно понижая частоты, пока не достиг пределов слышимости человеческого уха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика «Человеческий фактор», хотя можно читать и без знания первой части. Просто примите за данность, что в первой части авторы уползли героев. =)  
> Некоторые диалоги в финале взяты из серий канона — там, где это было необходимо.
> 
> соавтор фика - Nat-al-lee  
> бета - vlad.  
> иллюстратор - tikota

Давайте возьмем n членов. Нет, лучше возьмем больше, m членов.  
Доцент кафедры математики КНУ им. Шевченко

— Четыре Великих Обета, — сказал он и даже зажмурился от злости.  
— Пусть живые существа неисчислимы — я клянусь спасать их; пусть страсти необоримы  
— я клянусь погасить их; пусть Дхармы неисчерпаемы — я клянусь овладеть ими;  
пусть истина Будды непостижима — я клянусь постигнуть ее. Ну как, ребята?  
Я говорил, что справлюсь. А ну-ка, тренер, выпускай меня на поле.  
Джером Д. Сэлинджер. «Фрэнни и Зуи»

_Эбернети, штат Техас  
21 ноября 2016 г._

Полицию удалось спровадить сравнительно быстро. С местными жителями пришлось повозиться дольше, но и они вскоре разошлись по домам — Джей скормил им какую-то неправдоподобную чушь, которой люди охотнее всего верят. Труднее всего было с разнообразными гаджетами, которые имелись и у полиции, и у местных, но и с этим вышло справиться на отлично. Стемнело, и осенний холод воцарился даже здесь, в пустыне. Хотя ничего странного, Лорел вспомнила: именно в пустынной местности самый высокий контраст между дневной и ночной температурой. Днем было даже жарко. Она поежилась и втянула голову в плечи. Форменный черный костюм от холода совершенно не защищал.

Впрочем, бедняге, покоившемуся на дне кратера, уже точно не грозила перспектива замерзнуть.

— Ну и месиво, — сказал Джей, выдохнул густое, белое облако пара и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что лежало на дне ямы, получше. Фонарик светил издевательски слабо — слабее того, что сделало кратер и убило неудачливого парня. — Эл, ты ж типа сможешь его опознать, этого чувака, которого пришибло? Он же весь обгорел.

Джей, конечно, строил из себя опытного агента, но в патологической анатомии разбирался из рук вон плохо. 

— Черепная коробка, — стараясь говорить полюбезнее, ответила Лорел, которая никак не могла привыкнуть к своему кодовому имени, «Эл», — разбита вдребезги, в том числе и челюсти — видишь? Я не смогу опознать этого беднягу…

— Неудачника. С какой стати он торчал здесь посреди ночи? — вставил Джей.

— …без помощи судебного остеолога, — закончила Лорел. — У нас есть судебный остеолог?

— Давай сначала разберемся с тем, что его убило, — бросил Джей и подошел к краю ямы. Сухая каменистая почва начала осыпаться с глухим, мертвенным звуком. — В конце концов, я же полицейский, елки.

Сложно не разгадать тайну, когда убийца остается на месте преступления. Даже если убийца — маленькая белая коробочка, светящаяся изнутри. Коробочка, которая пролетела все слои атмосферы, как кубик, выпавший из детских рук на ковер — нетронутой, без единой царапинки, насколько можно было рассмотреть. Даже если она не из космоса… Но если судить по размеру кратера, вряд ли коробочка вывалилась из пролетавшего мимо самолета.

Белая светящаяся коробочка… Что-то знакомое. Очень знакомое.

— Я сейчас спущусь туда, — храбро сообщил Джей, — и достану эту штуку, а ты страхуй.

Он щелкнул затвором своего очередного внушительного оружия (и наверняка назвал его неправильно — сначала оно было флуктуатором, потом дезинтегратором, интересно, как Джей назовет его в третий раз?) и шагнул вперед.

— Эй, постой, торопыга, — сказала Лорел. Что же такое с этой коробочкой? — Ты уверен, что нам не нужно сделать что-нибудь до того, как достать ее?

— Это ты у нас судмедэксперт! Думай.

— Я не судебно-медицинский эксперт, — возразила Лорел, начиная сердиться, — я патологоанатом и не обязана помнить протокол сбора улик… Стой! Коробочка!

Это же было в уставе — ну, не совсем уставе: положениях о работе организации, маленькая сноска внизу. Лорел была достаточно любопытна, чтобы прочитать положения от корки до корки еще до того, как дать согласие работать там, а вот Джей… Джей вряд ли даже заглядывал в них. Не тот характер.

— Агент, который обнаружит где-либо куб с длиной грани около пяти дюймов, неразрушимый и излучающий световую энергию силой около одного люкса, должен немедленно сообщить о находке… — Лорел запнулась: память и здравый смысл на секунду вошли в конфликт. — Сообщить папе Легбе.

Джей, который замер на середине шага, обернувшись к ней, фыркнул и захохотал.

— А Барону Субботе, часом, сообщить не нужно? — сказал он.

— Нет, стой! — Лорел вытащила рабочий телефон — черный, очень плоский и, кажется, куда более современный, чем самые последние новинки Кука и его компании. — Это куб, светящийся и… Я же видела этот номер в телефонной книге!

Телефонная книга была уже заполнена, когда ей выдали это фантастическое средство связи — некоторые функции до сих пор оставались непонятными. Папа Легба? Папа Легба!

— Вот! — Лорел подняла телефон и сунула Джею под нос железобетонное доказательство собственной правоты. — Папа Легба. Номер в телефонной книге. Я звоню. 

Джей вытаращил глаза и начал что-то говорить, но Лорел не слушала его. Она нажала на интерактивную кнопку с зеленой трубкой так осторожно, словно та по меньшей мере могла запустить ядерные ракеты, и поднесла телефон к уху. 

С этой работой никогда не знаешь, что начнется потом.

В трубке защелкало. Зашелестело. Зачирикало, как будто вызов передавался с сервера на сервер, летя сквозь бесконечное пространство. А может, и время. Нет, чепуха, чушь. Ни одни из известных Лорел инопланетян не владели технологиями, позволявшими путешествия во времени, даже самые элементарные. Чириканье и шелест сменились вялым попискиванием — слишком быстрым для обычных гудков.

После кто-то поднял трубку.

— Слушаю, — сказал мужской, равнодушный (даже, наверное, ленивый) голос. Кажется, с южным произношением, а может, и нет.

— Мистер… — начала Лорел и растерялась. — Мистер… Легба? Меня зовут агент Эл. Мы нашли коробочку… Параграф восемнадцатый, сноска к пункту три… 

— Белую? — Голос заметно оживился. — Она светится? И куда она прилетела?.. А, дорогая, не надо ничего говорить. Сейчас буду.

Телефон едва ощутимо задрожал в руке. Связь прервалась, но казалось, что нет, казалось, что к телефону тянется тонкая невидимая нить, по которой кто-то движется к ним, ориентируясь, как на свет маяка.

— И что он сказал? — нарушил молчание Джей. Он выглядел недовольным: еще бы. Жертва инопланетной технологии, устав, незнакомые влиятельные люди, о которых ему никто не удосужился сообщить — даже Кей. Особенно Кей. А сейчас даже и спросить не у кого. Какая ирония. — И кто это такой вообще?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответила Лорел, но в этот момент вдали заурчал мотор и сверкнули фары. Джей взял оружие наизготовку. Фары быстро приближались, словно невидимый в темноте автомобиль ехал не по бездорожью, а по гладкому, отлично уложенному покрытию. Свет бил в глаза.

— Так быстро? Да ну ладно, — пробормотал Джей, щурясь от яркого света. Лорел и сама прикрыла глаза рукой: кем бы ни был этот папа Легба, он явно обожал эффекты. Машина затормозила прямо перед ними, фары погасли, и стало черным-черно.

Хлопнула дверь.

— Стой где стоишь! — выкрикнул Джей. У Лорел не получалось разглядеть — глаза никак не могли приспособиться к темноте, — но, кажется, он взял того, кто приехал, на мушку. 

— Стою, — отозвался знакомый голос. В нем отчетливо звучала насмешка. — Только тебе сейчас позвонят, и ты опустишь свое грозное оружие.

Телефон в кармане Джея действительно зазвонил. Нежная трель официального вызова огласила пустыню, а еще стало гораздо лучше видно. Джей шумно вздохнул и полез за телефоном, стараясь держать незнакомца на мушке своего дезинтегратора-флуктуатора-бог весть что за оружия.

— Зед? — сказал он, прижав плечом телефон к уху. — Что? Тьху! Какое еще сотрудничество?! Да плевал я на правительство! С каких это пор мы работаем на правительство? Зед? Зед!

— Вы не работаете на правительство, а сотрудничаете с правительством, — сказал тот, кто приехал на машине — кстати, довольно раритетной, как будто даже из тридцатых годов, но слишком новенькой для настоящей. Высокий, чернокожий, достаточно симпатичный — насколько можно было рассмотреть. Почему-то он был одет в серый халат поверх костюма, но задавать вопросы по поводу одежды хотелось меньше всего. — Хотя я не думал, что сотрудничество заключается в том, что в меня будут тыкать молекулярным диффлукатором. Так, что тут у нас?

Он подошел к краю ямы, заглянул внутрь и присвистнул. Потом осторожно, бочком начал спускаться. Коробочка осветила его лицо — незнакомец выглядел заинтересованным и, пожалуй, встревоженным.

— Эй, что ты там забыл? — возмутился Джей. — Перетопчешь нам все улики!

Он все-таки опустил диффлукатор (почему-то Лорел была уверена, что незнакомец назвал его правильно) и щелкнул кнопкой фонарика, но тот отказался включаться. Скорее всего, сели батарейки.

— Какая гадость, — с отвращением сказал незнакомец, разглядывая останки. — Он не нашел лучшего места, чтобы погулять, этот идиот? Хм, хм… А ведь гиперкуб не должен такого делать… Почему он упал, спрашивается? Почему?..

— Мистер… Легба, — позвала его Лорел. — Вам действительно не стоило туда спускаться. Вы нарушаете протокол, и…

Незнакомец поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на нее — а потом улыбнулся. Эта улыбка вызывала стойкое желание проверить, на месте ли кошелек — такой она была хитрой и, пожалуй, не подходящей этому человеку. Как будто ее сняли с чужого лица и пересадили сюда, но улыбка еще не решила, стоит ли оставаться в таком странном месте или лучше сбежать.

— Мисс Лорел Уивер, правильно? — спросил он, улыбаясь. — О, моя дорогая, вы были просто восхитительны в том деле с галактикой. Такой напор, такая удивительная креативность! Аркиллийцы были крайне благодарны за настолько квалифицированную помощь.

— Эй! — возмущенно отозвался Джей. — Это же я…

Но незнакомец его проигнорировал и продолжил говорить:

— И ваше руководство было весьма вами довольно. Считают, что вы — ценное приобретение для организации, и я с ними согласен.

— Да он тебе зубы заговаривает, — проворчал Джей, продолжая клацать фонариком — тот все так же не желал включаться. — Эй, мистер! Не знаю, как вас там, но у нас тут человека убило инопланетной фигней, а вы, кажется, в курсе, чья это фигня… то есть, коробочка! И кто в этом виноват.

— Это моя коробочка, — просто ответил незнакомец. — Вернее, она предназначалась мне… кажется. Но это несчастный случай. О Господи! Очень, очень жаль погибшего, я подумаю, что можно сделать.

Он наклонился и, брезгливо скривившись, извлек коробочку из той мешанины из грунта и тканей, в которую она наполовину зарылась. Коробочка в его руке засветилась ярче и, как ни странно, оказалась совершенно чистой.

— Несчастный случай, — протянул Джей, передразнивая незнакомца. — Все так говорят! И пистолет подбросили, и наркотики чужие. Я не вчера родился!

Незнакомец оставил этот выпад без внимания. Он разглядывал коробочку.

— Нам нужен судебный остеолог, чтобы опознать тело, — сказала Лорел. Ей тут же пришло в голову, что в ближайшем городке обитает от силы пара тысяч жителей — опознать покойного будет проще простого и без помощи эксперта, но незнакомец вскинулся и радостно ответил:

— О, да, это гениальная мысль, моя дорогая…

— Ее зовут Эл, а не «дорогая», — воинственно заявил Джей.

— Гениальная! У меня как раз есть нужные специалисты, — незнакомец сунул коробочку подмышку и вытащил из кармана телефон — старый и архаичный кирпич с длинной выдвижной антенной. Запищали кнопки.

— Алло. Джек? Срочное дело. Нужно опознать труп… Я что, тебя разбудил? — Незнакомец мягко и вкрадчиво рассмеялся. — Ну извини, извини. Это Техас, Эбернети, запрос придет… через час. И ты, конечно, знаешь условия.

Он замолчал. Голос того, с кем он разговаривал, возмущенно жужжал из динамика.

— Тебе все равно никто не поверит, — сказал в конце концов незнакомец и захихикал. Потом спрятал телефон и обернулся. — Так, ладно. Вы можете ехать, мои эксперты прибудут на место через полчаса.

— Твои эксперты? — фыркнул Джей.

— ФБР, шестой отдел. — Незнакомец выкарабкался из ямы и посмотрел на Джея сверху вниз с явным чувством превосходства. Джей вперился в него, выпятив челюсть и стараясь выглядеть повоинственнее. Они друг друга стоили. Мальчишки. Лорел хмыкнула.

— Шестого отдела нет, — отчеканил Джей.

— Есть, но ты об этом не знаешь, дорогой мой, — насмешливо отозвался незнакомец и отошел к машине. Джей дернулся, будто хотел поймать его за рукав, но замер с недовольным видом.

— Можете ехать. А можете подождать экспертов. Только не забудьте стереть им память, они не должны о вас знать, — сказал незнакомец и негромко хлопнул дверью. Заурчал мотор, фары брызнули в лицо ярким светом, машина попятилась, развернулась и покатила прочь.

— Не нравится мне этот Легба, — сердито заявил Джей. — Готов двадцатку поставить, что мы что-то важное упустили, а звонок Зеда — липовый!

Шум мотора оборвался. Стало тихо, будто машина растворилась в воздухе, а потом послышался мелодичный, стонущий звук. Лорел могла со стопроцентной гарантией заявить, что никогда раньше его не слышала, но он все равно казался очень знакомым. До странности. Звук растворился в ночной тишине — наверное, это голос какого-нибудь ночного животного. Мало ли кто может обитать в пустыне.

— Перезвони Зеду и проверь, — сказала Лорел. — Пф! Интересный парень. Кажется, мы многого не знаем о правительстве.

Джей с остервенением клацнул кнопкой фонарика, и тот наконец зажегся, выхватив из темноты края ямы и редкие колючие кустики, росшие вокруг. Следы протекторов доказывали, что незнакомец им не привиделся. Джей тяжело вздохнул. Ему это все явно очень и очень не нравилось.

— Ладно, сейчас позвоню, — проворчал он и полез за телефоном.

Теперь оставалось только дождаться экспертов.

***

 _Национальный парк Мьюир Вудс, Калифорния  
22 ноября 2016 г._

С моря полз туман — плотный, белый и прохладный, как мороженое, — он стелился по земле, пряча корни гигантских красных секвой и редкие папоротники, и постепенно поднимался все выше. И, конечно, никого рядом не было. Оглядевшись напоследок, Мортимус осторожно прикрыл дверь. Не похоже, чтобы парк собирались оккупировать туристы. Слишком холодно и сыро, люди в такую погоду предпочитают греться дома — значит, можно не слишком спешить и не особо таиться.

Он вернулся к темной, почти погасшей консоли и, не торопясь, начал собирать инструменты, разбросанные по полу. Стабилизатор измерений уже лежал в кармане, а остальное можно будет снять и потом. Неисчерпаемый источник запасных частей — и, главное, совершенно бесхозный. Никто не придет и не заявит права на эту ТАРДИС; тем более, когда Мортимус нашел ее, она явно собиралась умереть прямо там, в Серебряных Пустошах, а допустить это было совершенно невозможно. Слишком ценная вещь… сущность.

ТАРДИС явно была гораздо новее его собственной, можно даже сказать, только со стапелей, модная и технологически совершенная игрушка незнакомой марки, но Мортимус ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался менять свою — даже на такую. Тем более, что летать на бесхозной ТАРДИС было чересчур рискованно: несмотря на то, что хозяин ее наверняка погиб, она могла попытаться свести с ума похитителя. Даже открыть ее получилось случайно, хотя Мортимус и не хотел себе в этом признаваться. По сути, транспортное средство из этой ТАРДИС получилось бы никакое. Проще использовать ее как склад запчастей, замаскировав под что-нибудь долговечное и защищенное.

Например, под секвойю в национальном парке.

Насчет стабилизатора у Мортимуса были серьезные сомнения, но попробовать все-таки стоило. Вдруг получится подключить, несмотря на серьезную разницу в поколениях? Все-таки кустарный стабилизатор измерений — вещь ненадежная, а этот был явно аутентичным, галлифрейского производства. Лишь бы его ТАРДИС не разревновалась! Она могла: ей и так не нравилось это соседство, и пришлось оставить ее почти в полумиле отсюда, иначе она отказывалась материализоваться, вредничала и то и дело норовила промахнуться на пару десятков лет. Оглядевшись в последний раз — не забыть бы чего-нибудь, — Мортимус уже собирался выйти, но в этот момент в кармане задребезжал телефон.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — без приветствий, как всегда, сказал Сек. Его голос звучал как-то странно, и Мортимус хмыкнул.

— Ну хорошо, я не занят, — ответил он. — Пеленгуй. Буду ждать.

И нажал отбой.

Снаружи стемнело, все заволокло туманом, и Мортимусу даже пришлось несколько минут поискать свою ТАРДИС, замаскированную под информационный стенд. О новой он никому не рассказывал — даже Секу. Еще чего! Слишком большая ценность, и не стоило с ее помощью проверять хорошие отношения на прочность. Лучше проверить на прочность новый стабилизатор. Мортимус глубоко вздохнул, на всякий случай скрестил пальцы и полез под консоль. Все равно у Сека был свой ключ. Сам откроет, когда появится.

Новый стабилизатор подключаться закономерно не пожелал. Консоль искрила и наверняка ругалась бы что есть сил, если б могла, но Мортимус упрямо продолжал попытки. Почему-то очень хотелось его поставить и подключить, хотелось отвлечься от неприятного, пугающего любопытства, желания проверить кое-что другое.

Гиперкуб слабо светился на журнальном столике и, казалось, исподволь наблюдал за Мортимусом. Неизвестно, кто мог его отправить. Неизвестно, зачем и когда. 

А вдруг это Доктор, и ему нужна помощь? А вдруг остался кто-то еще — живой и потерявшийся во времени и пространстве?

Нет, лучше об этом не думать, лучше заняться полезным делом. Мортимус выругался и раздраженно ткнул стабилизатор отверткой. Тот злобно зашипел в ответ и плюнул горячими искрами.

Хлопнула дверь, и в этот момент Мортимусу пришла в голову неожиданная идея. Он подтянул к себе пучок распределительных проводов и начал поочередно подключать их к стабилизатору.

И, кажется, обычно Сек не топал так громко.

— Куда ты ее дел? — раздался его голос, и Мортимус понял, что было не так: Сек говорил нарочито спокойно, даже чересчур — будто старался скрыть злость или раздражение. И о ком это он? Неужели о той милой девушке-агенте?

— Дел? — отозвался Мортимус, пробуя очередной провод. — Ее? Никуда. Оставил, где была, в пустыне. Даже не пригласил никуда, хотя, наверное, стоило бы…

— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил Сек и раздраженно застучал каблуком по полу. — Ты о чем?

— О мисс Уивер. Твоей новой находке. О Господи, да что ж ты делаешь!

Консоль снова возмутилась, засыпая все вокруг раскаленными искрами, и Мортимус прикрыл лицо. Нет, эти провода тоже не подходят. А если замкнуть контур через трансивер темпоральности? Так, это могло сработать…

— Оставь моих агентов в покое, — тихо сказал Сек. — Но я…

— Твоих агентов, — с сарказмом прокомментировал Мортимус и, затаив дыхание и заранее жмурясь, подсоединил провод. На этот раз консоль не стала возмущаться. Неужели получилось?

— Да, именно моих. И перестань делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я.

Мортимус осторожно подключил второй провод. Стабилизатор тихо и правильно загудел; впору было выдохнуть, сплюнуть через плечо и проверить, работает ли он. В крайнем случае всегда можно подключить старый и спокойно вернуться обратно в нужное время и место. 

— А я не понимаю, о чем ты, — рассеяно ответил Мортимус. — Лучше взгляни, светится ли индикатор пространственного искривления.

Сек со свистом выдохнул. Злился он очень забавно — еще бы знать, из-за чего. Мортимус заправил провода на место, но вылезать из-под консоли не стал. Если Сека попросить объяснить, что случилось, он ни за что не станет этого делать — из дурацкого упрямства. В нем было гораздо больше от далека, чем Сек хотел бы признавать, но и человеческого хватало, в том числе и довольно неприятных черт. Тот же Малдер позволял себе именно такие вольности. И все-таки был гораздо более надежный способ выяснить, что произошло, чем задавать прямые вопросы. Не ругаться же, в конце концов.

— Мне некогда смотреть на индикаторы, — ответил Сек. Его ровный голос почти звенел от злости.

Что ж, тоже предсказуемый ответ.

— О Боже, — сказал Мортимус. — Ты действительно уникален. Я был убежден, что за несколько лет нельзя не научиться контролировать эмоции, но у тебя получилось блестяще.

Сек ожидаемо вспыхнул и взорвался — как маленькая сверхновая.

— Эмоции?! Эмоции?! — отрывисто выкрикнул он, повышая тон к концу фразы — прямо как настоящий далек. — Нет, я сделал логический вывод! Я долго думал! Во-первых, — Мортимус был на сто процентов уверен, что Сек в этот момент загибает пальцы, а еще размахивает щупальцами, как разозленная кошка хвостом, перестав наконец сдерживаться. — Во-первых… Вылезай оттуда, я не могу разговаривать с твоими ботинками!

— Вылезай из-под кровати, подлый трус, — пробормотал Мортимус.  
  
— Что?!

— Ничего. Продолжай.

Щупальца Сека действительно стояли дыбом.

— Во-первых, задействованы технологии таймлордов, — сказал он, загнув палец. — Это не мог быть Доктор, значит, остаешься ты. Во-вторых, об этой планете никто, кроме меня, тебя и моих людей, не знал. В-третьих, — Сек обвиняюще ткнул рукой в сторону Мортимуса, — именно ты мог выбрать нужный момент, когда меня не будет на месте! К тому же, я не могу понять, зачем тебе это нужно! Нет никакого мотива, никакой логики — и поэтому я полностью убежден, что это твоя работа! Что ты с ней сделал? Объясни! 

— Зачем ты на меня кричишь? — спросил Мортимус, стараясь говорить доброжелательно. Сек захлебнулся воздухом и крепко сжал губы, вперившись в него сердитым взглядом.

— Объясни, — повторил он уже спокойнее.

— Неполная индукция не может считаться логическим аргументом, знаешь ли, — сказал Мортимус. — Нет логики — и значит, это я виноват! Прекрасно! Ты сам понимаешь, как глупо это звучит?

Сек упрямо и недоверчиво покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

Мортимус вздохнул. Нет, все-таки лучше спросить прямо.

— Что у тебя случилось?

— Ты действительно не знаешь? — Сек вдруг опустил голову и ссутулился, сразу став ниже ростом, но тут же расправил плечи и сердито выпрямился. — Моя… наша планета пропала. Просто взяла и исчезла.

А вот это уже было любопытно. Весьма любопытно! Мортимус оглянулся на гиперкуб; тот продолжал мирно светиться, вызывая чертову уйму вопросов. Скорее всего, обычное совпадение, совершенно не связанные друг с другом события, но… Но за долгие годы жизни Мортимус видел и не такое. Планета исчезла не по его вине, он это знал наверняка. Именно поэтому и хотелось проверить, в чем там дело. А заодно протестировать новый стабилизатор. 

Сек проследил за его взглядом и мрачно спросил:

— Откуда у тебя гиперкуб?

— Прилетел, — ответил Мортимус. — Вчера.

Сек дернул щупальцами.

— Может быть, он как-то с этим связан? Планета тоже пропала вчера. Я летел сутки… 

— Так ты не на своей кустарной машине времени? — спросил Мортимус. О Господи, хорошо, что в парке сейчас нет посетителей, потому что на ночь оставаться запрещено! Слухи об НЛО в Калифорнии были бы сейчас весьма и весьма некстати. Хотя, кажется, на его корабле стоял режим «стелс».  
— Нет. На катере, по пеленгу. Машина осталась на планете, и это очень плохо! Если она попадет в чужие руки…

Сек покачал головой и снова окинул Мортимуса недоверчивым, подозрительным взглядом. 

— Я знаю, ты любишь… исказить информацию. Скажи: это ты сделал или нет? Только честно.

— Когда это я тебе врал? — обиделся Мортимус. — Могу поклясться, что ничего не делал с твоей планетой и впервые узнал о том, что она пропала, от тебя.

Получилось двусмысленно, и он быстро добавил:

— Я не имею к этому совершенно никакого отношения. Честное слово!

Сек поморщился и отошел к консоли, начал внимательно рассматривать ее, словно видел впервые, его щупальца продолжали нервно подрагивать. 

— Индикатор горит, все нормально, — сказал наконец он и тяжело вздохнул. — Я понимаю, ты бы мог исчезнуть в любой момент, если бы захотел.

О, ну наконец-то какой-то проблеск разума. Мортимус криво улыбнулся.

— Правильно понимаешь. Я это могу сделать всегда.

Сек задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по консоли.

— Но ты дождался и даже… Хм. Хорошо. — Он порывисто обернулся к Мортимусу; на его лице застыла странная смесь надежды, недоверия и решимости. — Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на это. У меня нет с собой нужных приборов. Не думал, что понадобится, рутинная поездка за материалами.

— Все твои… подопечные остались на планете? — уже зная ответ, спросил Мортимус. — О Господи, действительно неприятно.

На секунду представив, что так исчезла бы — вдруг, без предупреждения, — Земля, со всеми задумками, наработками, планами и схемами, повинуясь чьей-то неизвестной воле (хотя он-то бы наверняка выяснил, кто в этом виноват, и гораздо скорее), Мортимус дернул плечами. Неприятно, и правда. Хотя Земля, судя по косвенным фактам, действительно исчезала — еще когда он был в старом теле, — но тогда он этого не застал: отправился в недолгую поездку, которую даже путешествием не назовешь. По сути, ему надо было скрыться на несколько земных лет, не сидеть же на месте, заперевшись? Потратил пару дней, развеялся, заодно и ТАРДИС нашел. Все на пользу. И вообще, иногда то, чего не видишь и о чем не знаешь, действительно не существует.

Заодно надо протестировать стабилизатор. Очень удобный повод: можно даже не перемещаться во времени. Проверить сначала точность попадания в нужную пространственную точку.

Сек молчал, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Ох, ну хорошо, — сказал Мортимус. — Сейчас посмотрим, что случилось.

— Не хочешь сначала открыть гиперкуб? — спросил Сек.

О, да. Очень хотелось проверить, узнать… Мортимус оглянулся: гиперкуб, кажется, засиял ярче — нет, показалось. Любопытство бурлило в крови, стучало в унисон с двойным пульсом.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Мортимус и отвернулся к консоли. Знакомый маршрут, хотя на планете, которую заняли новые далеки, он бывал всего пару раз. Рассказывать о стабилизаторе и о проверке не стал: слишком долго объяснять, слишком высокий шанс, что Сек догадается о припрятанной ТАРДИС.

Что до стабилизатора, то, вопреки ожиданиям, тот сработал без всяких проблем. Дематериализация прошла нормально, и ТАРДИС не возражала против новой детали — что, кстати, бывало крайне редко. Мортимус даже напрягся — слишком уж гладко все получилось. Это Сек мог себе позволить не быть суеверным — с его-то узким мировоззрением и специфическим опытом, — но таймлордам было известно слишком многое. Мортимус скрестил пальцы и затаил дыхание.

ТАРДИС вынырнула в нужной точке без проблем. На экране сканера было все в порядке — только планеты, которая раньше кружилась вокруг маленькой желтой звезды, не было на своем месте.

— Видишь? — взволнованно и одновременно сердито спросил Сек. — Ее просто… нет!

Действительно. Мортимус сжал губы и защелкал тумблерами: такое изменение не могло не сказаться на гравитационной стабильности системы, но…

Но не сказалось, и это было очень, очень странно. Планеты не падали на звезду, звезда не сдвинулась с орбиты. Ничего не изменилось.

Генератор гравитации, как самое простое и рациональное объяснение, Мортимус отмел почти сразу. Хотя бы потому, что тот должен был вращаться вокруг звезды, маскируясь под комету или небольшой астероид, и излучать довольно сильное энергетическое поле, но ничего подобного здесь не наблюдалось. Вообще никаких силовых или энергетических полей, никаких следов активности примитивных разумных рас вроде сонтаранцев или мангалоров, и это… пугало.

— Ты видишь? — повторил Сек. Он стоял за спиной, заглядывая через плечо — кажется, пытался рассмотреть показания приборов, и Мортимус шагнул в сторону.

— Вижу. Никаких следов… — пробормотал он и подкрутил тумблер поиска темпоральных возмущений. Может… может… Да!

На экране запульсировала слабая линия, едва заметная — след… старый? Не слишком, иначе бы и эти остатки растворились, но явно не вчерашний. Это было еще интереснее. 

Сек хищно нырнул вперед, наклонился к экрану, возбужденно шевеля щупальцами.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил он с надеждой.

— След Тандокки, — пробормотал Мортимус. — Слишком слабый, хм, хм-м-м… Дай подумать… 

Он быстро прикинул в уме коэффициент — не так уж давно по объективному времени.

— Твоя планета пропала семь-восемь лет назад, — констатировал Мортимус и выпрямился. — Ты, конечно, спросишь, почему не вчера, но…

— Я разбираюсь в теории времени не хуже тебя, — сухо перебил его Сек. — Если планету изъяли восемь объективных лет назад, но субъективно похититель сделал это вчера, то все понятно. Давай вернемся на восемь лет и посмотрим, кто это сделал.

— Время нелинейно. По сути, оно такое… шарообразное, — Мортимус взмахнул руками, изображая время наглядно, но тут же понял, что его лекция не пригодится, и с сожалением прервался. — Ну и хорошо, что тебе не надо ничего объяснять. 

Не было ничего проще, чем вернуться на несколько лет назад в ту же пространственную точку. Всего-то повернуть пару тумблеров, сложнее будет точно рассчитать время исчезновения, но след Тандокки и это упрощал — с его помощью ничего не стоило вычислить отправную точку. Но Мортимус медлил. Ему вдруг стало страшно — непонятно почему, без видимых причин. Хотя почему без причин? Тот, кто мог украсть планету, был достаточно могущественным, чтобы перемещаться во времени, обладал высокими технологиями, знаниями… 

Слишком много в вселенной было существ, которые имели возможность это сделать. Мортимус понял, почему Сек обвинил именно его — все в первую очередь указывало на вмешательство таймлордов. Но Галлифрей уничтожен, а Доктор не станет заниматься подобными вещами, с его-то моральным кодексом… Но Мастер мог, и запросто. В его гибель Мортимус верил слабо. В первый, что ли, раз? Гиперкуб служил отличным доказательством — Мастер-то и мог отправить его. Мортимус крепче сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. С одной стороны, это вызов, на который нельзя не ответить. С другой…

— Ты не хочешь этим заниматься, — ровным тоном подытожил Сек. — Ты боишься. 

— Не надо пытаться спровоцировать меня! — огрызнулся Мортимус. Он еще не решил, ввязываться в эту авантюру или нет. Мастер — самое меньшее зло из представлявшихся вариантов. Стражи, Великий Разум, другие сверхъестественные сущности — божества, которых забыли, или которые стали реальными благодаря слепой и безоговорочной вере в них, — эти версии были куда хуже.

Огромный соблазн сказать Секу: «Разбирайся с этим сам» становился с каждой минутой все больше и больше, раздуваясь, как перепуганный пеладонский сквирт.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — мрачно ответил Сек и наклонился к экрану, на котором продолжала едва заметно пульсировать, дрожа, линия следа Тандокки. — Знаю, что ты мне ничего не должен и я не могу указывать тебе. Но если это опасно, то я готов… сделать все сам. Ты только доставишь меня в нужную точку.

Мортимус вздохнул. Как знакомо! Он точно знал, что пожалеет об этом решении. Никаких сомнений.

— Не будь таким пафосным, — ответил он сердито и шагнул вперед, к консоли. — Мне самому интересно, в чем здесь дело. Господи всемогущий, надеюсь, что это не будет что-нибудь совершенно непобедимое! Ты даже не представляешь, кто может стоять за всем этим!

Он всмотрелся в показания приборов и настроил нужное время. Исходная точка в пространстве — та же. Слишком просто все получалось, а это значило…

— Ну, с Богом, — сказал Мортимус.

Но ТАРДИС вдруг вздрогнула и застыла. Мелькнула мысль, что проблема в стабилизаторе — что он, наконец, вошел с системой в конфликт, что они болтаются где-нибудь в воронке, и все решается простой заменой, но тут замигала центральная колонна, а это нельзя было объяснить такой банальной причиной.

— Что-то не так, — сказал Сек.

— Да уж очевидно, что нет! — выкрикнул Мортимус. Он защелкал тумблерами: никакого эффекта! Ноль! Колонна мигала, как рождественская елка перед апокалипсисом — хаотично и безнадежно, вот-вот погаснет совсем. Временной ротор стонал, заикаясь, как заевшая пластинка. Они застряли неизвестно где, неизвестно как — сканер отказался включиться. Кажется, они даже не смогли попасть в воронку.

— Что я могу сделать? — спросил Сек.

— Не мешать! — рявкнул Мортимус.

О да, только этого не хватало! Интуиция говорила не лезть — но он полез, захотелось приключений. Любопытно стало! Давно пора оставить дурную привычку впутываться в проблемы из-за других — пускай даже это хорошие знакомые! Своя рубашка ближе к телу! А, никакого толку говорить это сейчас, когда все уже случилось! Мортимус пнул консоль и ожесточенно дернул за рычаг.

— Ну, давай, дематериализуйся! — пробормотал он. — Ну давай, дорогая, не вредничай, еще немножко!

Но ТАРДИС только слабо подергивалась, будто что-то поймало ее и держало на месте, не давая сдвинуться. Такое могло быть только… 

Только если их поймало в альтернативный временной поток. Колею. Хорошо хоть не в петлю!

— Открой дверь! — бросил Мортимус Секу. Тот послушно сдвинул рычажок, дверь с тихим шумом отворилась. За ней вместо звезд и космоса — да что там, даже вместо временной воронки! — стояла белая плотная стена. Туман. Или паутина.

Мортимус протянул руку и тут же отдернул: паутинки с тихим треском лопались на кончиках пальцев. Он зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Захотелось громко выкрикнуть что-нибудь неприятное, злое и обидное, хотя это и было глупо, бессмысленно. Но хотелось слишком сильно, и он открыл глаза и погрозил паутине — и тому, что было снаружи — кулаком.

— Я все равно найду способ, слышите? — заорал Мортимус. — Ничего вы со мной не сделаете. Ха! Никогда! Понятно вам? Понятно?!

Он развернулся на каблуках и подбежал к консоли, подхватив по дороге гиперкуб.

— Я найду способ, — бормотал он, тыкая куб тестером и быстро внося показатели в еле живую, но пока еще работавшую систему. — С маяком… С маяком можно попробовать. След Тандокки!

Слова не успевали за мыслями, и Мортимус замолчал, настраивая новый маршрут. Если ТАРДИС не могла сдвинуться сама, то можно было попробовать триангуляцию: вывести ее по временному потоку в определенный момент. След Тандокки, гиперкуб и какая-нибудь произвольная точка… да хоть бы эта звезда, вокруг которой вращалась планета Сека. Рискованно, но…

— Я не хочу тебе мешать, но что ты собираешься сделать? — спросил Сек, и Мортимус отмахнулся. Объяснять было слишком долго.

— Убраться отсюда, — бросил он. — А заодно найти того мерзавца, который это сделал… Я — я! — этого так не оставлю.

Гиперкуб вдруг ярко засветился — так, словно собирался открыться, но тут же погас. ТАРДИС дернулась, дернулась снова и снова, а потом центральная колонна ярко вспыхнула, временной ротор поднялся и опустился. Кажется, ТАРДИС вырвалась из плена и успешно дематериализовалась. Но теперь Мортимус не знал, куда она попадет в следующий раз. Он направил ее к началу следа Тандокки — отправной точке всего безобразия. К старту, не к финишу. Вряд ли похититель этого ждет.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сек.

— Не за что пока, — ответил Мортимус и скривился. Злость прошла так же быстро, как и началась, и теперь хотелось бы вернуть все как было, но только было уже поздно. ТАРДИС не остановится, пока не доберется до нужной точки во времени и пространстве. — Совершенно не за что.


	2. Часть 2

_Малая Интера  
седьмой год правления Великого Калика_

— И последнее, — сказал куратор Сорен, не поднимая взгляда. Из-за этого подчеркнутого пренебрежения Осгрил почувствовал себя еще ничтожнее. За два года на службе пришлось всякое повидать и много перед кем согнуть спину, но никто не умел одним только видом поставить на место лучше, чем Сорен. — Для вас это возможность продемонстрировать не только таланты и способности, но и служебное рвение. Слишком сложное поручение, каюсь…

Сорен наконец оторвался от разложенных на столе отчетов, по старинке напечатанных на рулонах бумаги, и смерил Осгрила внимательным взглядом.

— Вы готовы? — спросил он равнодушно.

У Осгрила зашумело в ушах. Он будто стоял у высокой-высокой лестницы, уходящей в небо, в серые густые облака, где его ожидал невидимый пока еще успех. Это первый шаг. Самый первый из многих. 

Всего два года прошло — значит, он действительно подает надежды!

— Сам готов исполнить любое поручение на благо планеты и Великого Калика, — быстро ответил Осгрил. — Сам заранее согласен.

В глазах у Сорена что-то мелькнуло — то ли насмешка, то ли сочувствие, — но Осгрил отбросил сомнения в сторону, расправил плечи и с готовностью посмотрел на своего начальника. Тот спокойно кивнул, будто и ждал подобного ответа.

— Из пятьдесят седьмого и семьдесят второго секторов, — начал куратор и снова опустил голову, вернувшись к документам, — невовремя поступили отчеты о расходовании бюджетных средств. В первом случае задержка составила пять дней, во втором — документы не поступили до сих пор.

Осгрил подобрался. Нарушение неслыханное: старший куратор сектора за такое должен быть немедленно смещен, а возможно, и арестован. Если же проверка покажет перерасход или нецелевое использование… О, проверку стоит провести по высшему разряду! Потрясающая ответственность! И власть. Неожиданно упавшая прямо в подставленные ладони. В ушах снова зашумело от волнения, и потому начало фразы Осгрил не расслышал.

— … с семьдесят второго. Вероятно, там будет на что посмотреть. Пятьдесят седьмой ссылается на какие-то мифические вещи, вы отправитесь к ним после выполнения текущей задачи. Я дам вам эскорт и полномочия. Распорядитесь ими разумно.

Сорен замолчал, но явственное «или» повисло в воздухе. Распорядитесь полномочиями разумно, или карьера будет окончена навсегда. Осгрил коротко, с готовностью кивнул.

— Мифические вещи… — не глядя на него, пробормотал куратор и расправил новый свиток. — М-да.

— Сам готов провести проверку и, при необходимости, расследование, — отчеканил Осгрил.

Куратор посмотрел на него одним глазом.

— Хорошо, младший… ведущий специалист Осгрил, очень хорошо. — Он ловким и незаметным движением вытащил из кипы бумаг на столе чип-карту и протянул ее Осгрилу. — Вот ордер. В управлении делами закажите транспорт. Охрана уже предупреждена. Идите. Вы свободны.

Осгрил еще раз коротко кивнул, двумя пальцами взял ордер — карточка была холодной и почему-то липкой.

— Сам оправдает высокое доверие. Благодарю!

Когда автоматическая дверь с негромким шумом закрылась, и куратор не услышал бы его, Осгрил первым делом открыл рот, чтобы заорать от радости. Но не стал.

Чиновнику девятого ранга не пристало кричать и прыгать, как школьнику. Будущему чиновнику девятого ранга, стоило добавить, но это всего лишь формальности, мелочи. Он справится!

Осгрил улыбнулся, внимательно посмотрел на ордер еще раз и бережно сунул его во внутренний карман. А потом поспешил в управление делами. 

Наконец-то повезло!

***

ТАРДИС материализовалась с нехарактерным для нее скрипом. Мортимус, крепко сжав губы, отчего его лицо приобрело непривычно серьезный вид, склонился над консолью и защелкал рубильниками. Сек еще недостаточно хорошо знал эту часть консоли, но подозревал, что она служила для настройки отложенных во времени команд.

Он посмотрел на сканер, но тот не работал. Дата и время на дисплее отображались некорректно: галлифрейские символы сплелись в какую-то абракадабру. Хотя, может быть, Сек просто не мог понять контекст. 

— Ну вот, — то ли веселым, то ли сердитым тоном произнес Мортимус. — Теперь она без нас не улетит. Будет ждать. 

Он широко улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. Сек почему-то вспомнил, как Мортимус грозил кулаком непонятно кому — то ли сверхъестественным существам из мифологии таймлордов, то ли реально существующим врагам, — и представил длинную цепь рекурсии. Сначала таймлорд грозит полубожеству, то — более серьезному божеству, а уже то — предводителю пантеона, а предводитель, отчаявшись добиться отклика от паствы, грозит кулаком неким абстрактным гуманоидам, которые, в свою очередь… Да. Сек нехотя улыбнулся. Такая рекурсия вполне имела право на существование.

— Мы быстро добрались, — сказал он.

— Возможно, еще нет, — ответил Мортимус. — М-м-м… Я бы не стал надеяться, мой друг, что мы уже на месте. ТАРДИС может останавливаться по дороге, сбитая с толку временными аномалиями, но будет двигаться к цели в любом случае. Если это аномалия, ей понадобится несколько часов на настройку маршрута. Пока нас нет, она не улетит, так что можно выйти и все проверить. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Тебе сделать ингибитор, или…

— У меня есть голографический модификатор внешности, спасибо, — сказал Сек. Мортимус, как и все таймлорды, страдал комплексом бога — хотя, в отличие от остальных (не считая, конечно, Доктора), никогда по-настоящему не относился свысока к другим разумным существам. В этом чистоплюйстве и снобизме таймлорды были слишком похожи на далеков. Разница была только в средствах, которые те и другие использовали. Исчезающе малая разница. 

— Действительно, — сказал Мортимус до отвращения радостным тоном. Разумеется, для него это все лишь забавное приключение. Сек понадеялся, что таймлорд не станет усложнять себе задачу, чтобы получить больше удовольствия от поисков. — В крайнем случае, всегда можно стереть кому-нибудь память. 

Сек глубоко вздохнул. Усталость и бессонная ночь напоминали о себе; механизм временного пеленга катера был слишком несовершенен, больше похож на манипулятор воронки, только рассчитанный на перенос большей массы и объема. Если бы у него была собственная ТАРДИС… но это очень вряд ли.

— Готов отправляться? — спросил Мортимус. — Я уверен, что мы не найдем похитителей на этот раз, но вдруг?

— Готов, — ответил Сек мрачно и включил модификатор. Лицо и щупальца неприятно закололо, но теперь никто, кроме разве что таймлордов, не узнает его.

Страх всегда бывал разным. То горячим, сильным, толкающим на неразумные поступки — его легко можно было спутать с гневом; то противным, поднимающимся дрожью из живота, а то холодным и почти ощутимо тяжелым. Сейчас страх был ледяным и твердым. С ним нужно было бороться.

— Ну так пойдем, — сказал Мортимус. — Позаимствовал внешность у своего агента? Лицо знакомое.

— Да, — коротко отозвался Сек и после короткой паузы добавил: — Агент Эс согласился поделиться голографическим подобием.

— Ты у них еще и разрешения спрашиваешь? — Мортимус фыркнул и потянул рычажок на консоли. Двери открылись. Снаружи потянуло холодом, и Сек поежился. Планета, которую они выбрали для колонизации — и которая пропала, — обладала удивительно мягким климатом. Эта, очевидно, нет. 

Мортимус выглянул наружу.

— Прекрасная погода! — радостно сказал он. — И, кажется, планета мне знакома. Архитектура очень специфическая… Если это можно так назвать. Идем. И закрой за собой.

Сек, втягивая голову в плечи от порывов холодного ветра, запер дверь ТАРДИС. Маскировочный механизм превратил ее в полусферическую, голубовато-серую бетонную будку, покрытую сетью трещин. Таких вокруг было много — большие и маленькие, округлые полусферы, похожие на пузыри в ванне, громоздились одна на другую. Их оплетали черные металлические лестницы. Это был большой город — возможно, охватывающий всю планету.

Город лежал в руинах.

Мортимус, спрятав ладони в широких рукавах, стоял в стороне, посреди полузасыпанной улицы.

— Тут была война? — спросил Сек.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — задумчиво ответил тот.

Ветер монотонно выл на одной ноте, гнал мелкую пыль, которая тут же, как назло, попадала за шиворот. Спина зверски зачесалась. Сек дернул плечами и крепче сжал губы. Если потерпеть, подождать, это неприятное ощущение пройдет само. 

Мортимус медленно пошагал вперед, под его ногами похрустывали бетонные осколки.

— Жителей отсюда эвакуировали, — предположил Сек, догоняя его. Идти было теплее, чем стоять на месте. 

— Трупов нет, — сказал Мортимус. — И не похоже, чтобы здесь применялось тепловое или лучевое оружие. Звуковое — может быть… Это явно Малая Интера, унылая планетка… хотя технически довольно развитая. Шестой уровень.

Сек пожал плечами. Планета походила на стереотипный постапокалиптический пейзаж, каким его представляли в некоторых культурах — не хватало только каких-нибудь человекоподобных монстров, которых так любили пугаться люди и другие разумные гуманоиды. Эффект зловещей долины, так, кажется, это называлось?

Память услужливо подсунула воспоминания о тысячах тысяч других таких же планет, сожженных, покрытых развалинами; таких же улиц, наполовину засыпанных обломками, по которым он шел… передвигался. Привычная и незаметная тяжесть дезинтегратора, прятавшегося под пиджаком, неожиданно стала вполне ощутимой. Голова слегка закружилась, и Сек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать неприятные мысли о прошлом.

Они всегда появлялись невовремя.

— Хочешь сказать, это медвежий угол? — спросил Мортимус. Он чаще всего неправильно толковал выражения лица Сека, хотя и считал себя экспертом. Сек не стал ему возражать. — Это, конечно, не галактический центр, но и не какая-нибудь Андрозани. Вот уж где дыра! Планеты, на которых добывают полезные ископаемые, никогда не отличались высоким уровнем комфорта, не говоря уж о гуманитарном развитии… Стой! Слышишь?

Сек замер. Он ничего не слышал, но полагаться на слух было бы глупо — особенно в сравнении с таймлордом. 

— Как будто топот, — сказал Мортимус напряженным голосом.

Теперь и Сек услышал отдаленный грохот. Действительно, словно по бетонным обломкам топала сотня ног. На звук мотора не похоже. Сек сунул руку под пиджак и сжал пальцы на рукоятке дезинтегратора.

Может, это и не слишком высокоразвитая планета, но войны стимулируют прогресс. Кроме того, может, те, кто опустошил Малую Интеру, причастны и к другим… проступкам? Например, к похищениям? Ярость — знакомое чувство, почти не требовавшее анализа и осмысления. Сек вытащил дезинтегратор и взял его наизготовку. Топот уже был слышен совершенно явственно — и направление, откуда он доносился, тоже не вызывало сомнений. Бежали со стороны ТАРДИС.

— Прячемся! — прошипел Мортимус и дернул Сека за рукав. Тот отмахнулся.

— Я их остановлю, и посмотрим, — сказал Сек тихо, — кому нужно будет прятаться.

Мортимус фыркнул и отошел к засыпанной крупными кусками стен обочине. 

— О, Господь всемилостивый, — сказал он, и это дурацкое воззвание к потусторонним силам показалось Секу до странного искренним. — Не глупи. Это же Малая Интера, и…

Топот стал оглушительным. Из-за поворота на их улицу вылетела плотно сбитая, серая толпа, казавшаяся монолитной — но состояла она из крепких и коренастых гуманоидов с некрасивыми длинноносыми лицами. Сек прицелился в бегущего впереди.

— Стоять на месте! — выкрикнул он. 

— Уйди с дороги! — крикнул ему Мортимус. Гуманоиды бежали, не сбавляя темпа, как перепуганное стадо, как кучка неразумных существ. Если подстрелить их лидера…

Сека затошнило. Убивать кого-то просто так не хотелось, даже думать об этом было неприятно. Они должны остановиться и без радикальных действий… Сек вспомнил, что прячется под личиной молодого и безобидного на вид агента Эс, и отключил голографический модификатор. Это должно их отрезвить. Его настоящий облик. 

Но толпа продолжала надвигаться на него.

— Это же Малая Интера! — повторил Мортимус громко и сердито, а потом стремительно подошел к Секу и оттолкнул его в сторону. — Не будь иди…

Толпа в этот момент неожиданно поднажала, ускорилась и врезалась в них всей своей плотной массой. Сек полетел назад, небо кувыркнулось, а потом в спину ударилась земля. Больно не было — просто все разом потемнело.

Секу показалось, что очнулся он почти сразу, но, видимо, нет — стало холоднее, стемнело и ветер усилился, а спина все-таки заболела, и сильно. Он поднялся на ноги и с трудом выпрямился. Таймлорд, а заодно и толпа непонятных гуманоидов исчезли, будто их и не было.

Сек подобрал выбитый из руки дезинтегратор и быстрым шагом направился к тому месту, где была припаркована ТАРДИС. Благо, ориентироваться здесь, несмотря на разрушенные здания, было просто. Он не хотел верить, что Мортимус может так поступить с ним, но таймлорды слишком непредсказуемы и нелогичны…

ТАРДИС была на месте — там, где они оставили ее. Почему-то она казалась более яркой, чем окружавшие ее полусферы заброшенных зданий, словно стремилась подчеркнуть свою не-принадлежность к этому упадку — хотя бы так, едва заметно. Сек покачал головой. Конечно, Мортимус мог просто уйти куда-нибудь. И бросить его без сознания? Слишком неразумно, даже таймлорд бы не поступил так. Вероятнее всего…

Сек зажмурился. Холодало с каждой минутой, и оставаться на месте становилось все труднее. Судя по всему, возвращаться в ТАРДИС не стоило — она могла отчалить в любую минуту в поисках следа Тандокки. Нужно найти ее хозяина. И почему Мортимус так упирал на то, что это — Малая Интера? Сек не помнил подробностей об этой планете, помнил только ее название и какие-то общие сведения, которые могли понадобиться далекам — численность населения, устойчивость к вирусам, военный потенциал, — но не более того.

Толпа аборигенов побежала вправо, если смотреть со стороны ТАРДИС, а если судить по магнитным полям — то на северо-запад. Сек прикинул время, которое провел без сознания, понял, что не может подсчитать, и сердито сжал губы. Потом спрятал дезинтегратор в кобуру и, переступая через крупные обломки, пошагал в ту сторону, куда побежали аборигены.

По крайней мере, во время ходьбы снижался шанс замерзнуть.

Следы пробежавшей толпы были довольно хорошо заметны на дороге: растоптанные осколки бетона, кое-где отпечатки ног, хотя незатихающий ветер почти все сдул. Темнело медленно, но неуклонно, и Секу на мгновение показалось, что он не догонит возможных похитителей до полной темноты — а после поиски станут гораздо труднее. Никто не мог гарантировать, что Мортимуса забрали именно эти существа, это просто одна из гипотез, и если она ложная, то он только зря тратит время… Сек раздосадовано помотал головой и остановился. Нужно выбрать что-то одно и не усложнять. Так будет правильно и рационально. Для начала стоило найти место, в которое направлялись гуманоиды, а потом действовать по ситуации — в зависимости от результата.

Он уже собирался отправиться дальше, но в развалинах, слева от дороги, послышался какой-то звук. То ли вздох, то ли всхлип. Сек замер и прислушался, в который раз пожалев, что слух у него совсем не такой хороший, как даже у людей, не говоря уж о таймлордах. Показалось? Нет, звук повторился. Это не случайный шум. Кажется, кто-то скрывался в одной из небольших, приземистых полусфер, затерявшейся между более крупными в отдалении от дороги. Стараясь ступать осторожнее, Сек направился в ту сторону. Вряд ли это был Мортимус. Сек сомневался, что тот бы смог долго усидеть на одном месте, и еще более сомневался, что тот стал бы всхлипывать. 

Даже если раньше в это здание вела дверь, то теперь вместо нее остался полуразбитый проем, за которым, тем не менее, было гораздо темнее, чем снаружи. Сек осторожно вытащил из кобуры дезинтегратор и переступил порог. Снова кто-то сдавленно всхлипнул — или, скорее, судорожно вздохнул. Если понадобится оказать кому-то первую помощь…

Самое простое — если здесь прятался какой-нибудь солдат. Самозащита развязывала руки.

В темноте было плохо видно; Сек шел очень осторожно, выбирая, куда поставить ногу, и держал оружие поднятым. Дыры в стенах не были похожи на следы от выстрелов — скорее, как будто кто-то их прогрыз и выплюнул тонкую, невесомую пыль. В помещении ветер не сдувал ее, и она висела в воздухе, мешая дышать, забираясь под одежду.

Свернувшегося в комок в углу человека Сек заметил не сразу. Только когда тот ахнул — видимо, непроизвольно, от страха.

— Кто ты и что здесь произошло? — спросил Сек, стараясь говорить мягче. Человек, вернее, гуманоид, казался неопасным. Он просто лежал на полу, скрючившись, и смотрел на Сека снизу вверх. — Отвечай!

Неожиданно человек вскинул руку. 

— Сам знал! — воскликнул он хриплым голосом и указал пальцем на Сека. — Пришельцы! Вторжение!

Сек, который едва не выстрелил от неожиданности, вдруг вспомнил, что забыл включить модификатор. Плохо. Человеческая внешность более располагала бы к общению.

— Я не вторгался на твою планету. Это сделал кто-то другой. Я хочу узнать, кто. 

Гуманоид сел ровно. Его кожа была плотной и серой, а веки — неэстетично розовыми и навевали мысль о каком-то водном млекопитающем. Сек одернул себя: наверняка для этого аборигена он выглядит еще неприятнее.

— Сам не верит тебе, захватчик! — выкрикнул гуманоид. — Нашу планету давно мечтали захапать такие, как ты, нечистоплотные инопланетные мерзавцы! Вы всегда хотели сравнять всю нашу цивилизацию с землей, потому что завидовали нашим достижениям!

Сек непроизвольно начал расплываться в улыбке и опустил дезинтегратор.

— Вот уж о чем я не думал, так это завидовать Малой Интере. Это же Малая Интера? — спросил он. Мортимус элементарно мог ошибиться.

— Сам ничего не скажет тебе, оккупант! — гордо ответил гуманоид и выпрямил спину. 

Сек почувствовал легкий укол раздражения. Одно дело, если бы он хотел причинить этому гуманоиду… нет, все же точнее будет сказать — человеку вред, но ведь нет. Сотрудничество было бы эффективнее, чем противостояние, и тем не менее тот всеми силами сопротивлялся очевидному.

Сек спрятал дезинтегратор, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Может, это все была хитрая тактика, и…

— Хорошо, я не угрожаю тебе. Я хочу тебе помочь, понимаешь меня?

Человек криво улыбнулся — почти оскалился.

— Ты убийца и агрессор. Ради ресурсов ты готов разграбить мирную планету! Посмотри, что вы сделали с центральным узлом! Со всем сектором! Это ты называешь помощью?

Сек скрестил руки на груди. Может, стоит говорить еще спокойнее? Нужно, чтобы его перестали воспринимать как угрозу. Этот человек напуган… 

— Ваши интервенты — коренастые, серые гуманоиды с длинными носами и близко посаженными глазами? — спросил он осторожно.

Его собеседник широко раскрыл глаза. Читать мимику всегда было трудно, и Сек с растущим раздражением дернул щупальцами. Удивление? Страх? Он угадал или нет? Все это было слишком запутано, хотя и удавалось проще, чем раньше. Интуиция очень помогала, гораздо сильнее, чем можно было предположить.

— Это же функционеры, — с непонятной интонацией произнес человек. — Ты пытаешься свалить все на них?

— Ты их видел? — мрачно спросил Сек. У него заканчивалось терпение. Интересно, когда Доктор кого-нибудь спасал, с ним тоже случались такие казусы? — Куда они побежали? Отвечай!

— Сам не скажет тебе ничего, — гордо сообщил человек.

Сек глубоко вздохнул. Очень хотелось разозлиться — тогда решения приходили в голову раньше, чем он успевал о них подумать, но злость не хотела ни подниматься, ни вспыхивать. Раздражение, презрение и жалость — больше ничего не выходило. Этот гуманоид или глуп, или слишком упрям, или безумен, вроде того грязного, пахнущего химическим экстрактом земных ягод отшельника на Спутнике Пять. Сек вытащил дезинтегратор. В холодном воздухе вдруг неуловимо повеяло клубничным ароматом. 

— Или ты мне ответишь, или я выстрелю, — сказал Сек ровным голосом. 

Человек вздернул подбородок и помотал головой.

Сек выстрелил. Луч дезинтегратора ударил в пол рядом с упрямым аборигеном, сверкнула вспышка — не такая эффектная, какой была бы при попадании в органическую цель. Но это подействовало куда надежнее уговоров. Человек сжался в комок и захныкал. 

— Сам… сам… Функционеры вышли из-под контроля… Их одурманили пришельцы… Как будто ты не знаешь!

— Имя? — спросил Сек до отвращения привычным металлическим тоном, который, как ни странно, тоже сработал.

— Осгрил, чиновник девятого… восьмого ранга, уполномоченный представитель чрезвычайного управления доходов и расходов, выполняю функции инспектора-ревизора, — протараторил человек.

— Ты отведешь меня к функционерам, — приказал Сек. — Немедленно.

Перепуганный чиновник медленно поднялся на ноги. Одет он был в серебристо-голубую хламиду, когда-то, наверное, нарядную, а сейчас рваную и всю в пятнах.

— Подними руки, — сказал Сек, и человек вздернул ладони вверх. — Иди вперед.

Тот заколебался, завертел головой, но потом посмотрел на оружие и, опустив глаза, побрел к выходу — медленно, волоча ноги. Вряд ли стоило опасаться, что пленник развернется и прыгнет, или исполнит какой-нибудь трюк из арсенала древних боевых искусств. Хотя бы это обнадеживало.

Мортимусу, конечно, удалось бы уговорить его, не угрожая оружием. Сек скривил губы. Что ж, он не таймлорд, а литература, которую удалось прочитать по поведенческим моделям, казалась противоречивой, как будто авторы и сами скорее гадали, а не знали точно.

Человек остановился в дверях и обернулся.

— Сам не пойдет наружу, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

— Тогда я застрелю тебя здесь, — устало ответил Сек.

Убивать этого идиота хотелось меньше всего. Проще будет уйти и оставить его здесь — пускай боится, пускай прячется дальше. Но чиновник — Осгрил — ссутулился и переступил порог. Сек вышел за ним. На разрушенный город опустились сумерки — густые и темно-синие, кое-где до сих пор работало автоматическое освещение, и развалины из-за этого казались еще живописнее. Ветер стих, и в воздухе повисла пыль. Пленник чихнул, вытер нос и, испуганно оглянувшись, снова поднял руки.

Они выбрались на ту улицу, по которой до этого пробежала толпа функционеров. Странное название для разумных существ! Они вроде домашних животных? Или раса того же вида, которой не дали развиться?

— Иди вперед, — сказал Сек, передумав задавать вопросы. — По следам. Видишь?

Осгрил затравленно кивнул и, продолжая сутулиться, пошагал впереди, приволакивая ноги. Казалось, идти он не хочет и чего-то очень сильно боится. Сек крепче сжал губы. Знать бы еще, чего… И ведь не скажет.

Они шли и шли, развалины то сжимали улицу в тесных объятиях, а то раскидывались по сторонам неопрятными грудами. Рука устала держать на весу дезинтегратор, и Сек опустил его. Как бы назвать это чувство? На страх не похоже. Внутри будто натянули металлический тонкий трос, и тот звенел от напряжения. 

Тени, которые отбрасывали редкие фонари, лежали под ногами черными рваными силуэтами. При желании можно бы принять их за монстров. Видимо, его пленник и принимал: вздрогнул, отшатнулся от высокого, причудливо изломанного куска стены. Потом остановился и попятился.

— Сам дальше не пойдет, — прошептал он. — Стреляй.

— Объясни. — Сек автоматически тоже понизил голос.

Осгрил посмотрел на него странным взглядом.

— Там ваши… Ваше живое оружие. Прячутся в темноте. Шелестят. Скрежещут. — Его глаза стали совершенно безумными, и Сек поднял дезинтегратор. Что же с ним делать? — Сам умрет и так, если они найдут нас. — Неожиданно он громко расхохотался. — Они и тебя сожрут! Ха! Даже тебя!!! Э-э-эй!

Вот оно! Свободной рукой Сек выхватил из кармана фотонный нейрализатор и, не глядя на установленное время, зажмурился и нажал кнопку. Вспышка обожгла веко, но его пленник застыл, бездумно пялясь перед собой. Сек быстро посмотрел на табло: полтора часа. Удачно. Могло быть и хуже.

— Ты встретил меня в развалинах, — сказал Сек торопливо и включил модулятор внешности, — я тебе не враг. Мы ищем мятежных функционеров. Ты показывал мне дорогу и увидел… что ты увидел?

Осгрил дернулся и заморгал. Нейрализатор действовал на него так же, как и на всех гуманоидов.

— Хищники, — сказал он с явно ощутимым отчаянием. — Металлические… птицы без голов.

— Птицы? — переспросил Сек. Представить себе то, что описывал абориген, не получалось. — Без голов?

Значит, не вортизавры.

Осгрил вдруг дернул его за руку и пригнул к земле.

— Тише, — свистящим шепотом проговорил он. — Они все слышат. Все видят. Все… едят. А почему ты… розовый? Это болезнь?

— Это ожог, — сказал Сек первое, что пришло в голову. — Я… Сам попал под огонь.

— О-о-о, — сочувственно протянул Осгрил. — Враги безумствуют. Им было мало напускать на нас инопланетных зверей — они уже начали расстрелы! Как ты спасся, друг?

Впору было закричать «О Господи!» по примеру Мортимуса. Сек не знал, что сказать, чтобы это звучало правдоподобно. Идеи попросту закончились.

— Убежал, — неуверенно ответил он.

Осгрил вдруг вцепился в него, схватил за руки и заглянул в лицо.

— Сам так рад, что нашел тебя, — прошептал он, и Сек едва сдержал первый порыв оттолкнуть его. Не стоило стирать ему память. Если бы не неведомая опасность… но была ли она? — Вместе мы… Мы… И великий Калик… 

Осгрил бормотал что-то неразборчивое, отчаянно-безумное — не нужно было быть экспертом в человеческих эмоциях, чтобы понять его состояние. Как он так быстро перешел от одного поведения к другому? Сек иногда не мог понять, как устроена психика у таких существ. Нет, настоящие люди все-таки устроены более рационально… Сек мотнул головой, отгоняя мерзкую, грязную мысль, прокравшуюся словно из прошлого. В любом из разумных видов есть что-то сильное, что-то слабое. Нельзя выделять какой-то один.

Металлический звон, шелест, шорох, который сначала показался случайным, теперь снова повторился, уже громче. Сек замер. Осгрил выпустил его руки и лег на землю лицом вниз, прижался крепче, словно хотел зарыться в потрескавшееся дорожное покрытие. Сек медленно опустился на землю, лег на спину и затаил дыхание.

Шум стал еще громче, отчетливее, словно нечто неведомое звенело медными перьями. Смутно знакомый звук, Сек, может, и не слышал его никогда, но точно знал о нем.

Невидимые крылья прошелестели почти над ними. Теперь было слышно и тихий скрежет, как будто что-то быстро дробило бетон. Белая пыль полетела в лицо, и Сек зажмурился, не дыша. Чихнуть сейчас будет очень некстати…

Звук начал удаляться. Стих скрежет, а потом и медное позвякивание растворилось в ночной тишине. Сек вдруг понял, что ужасно замерз. Он сел и обхватил плечи, стараясь согреться.

— Они улетели? — спросил, не поднимая головы, Осгрил.

— Д-да, — ответил Сек. Зубы стучали от холода, и остановить это не получалось.

— Сам забыл, куда мы шли, — подобострастно заглядывая в лицо, пробормотал Осгрил, и Сек отодвинулся от него, а потом поднялся на ноги.

Очень хотелось помыться. И согреться. Но помыться — сильнее.

— Мы преследовали функционеров. Вставай. Иначе мы не догоним их!

Лучше было бы бросить его, подумал Сек со злостью, которая появилась так невовремя. Он сунул дезинтегратор в кобуру, вытер вспотевшие, несмотря на холод, ладони о пиджак — и без того уже грязный, — и показал рукой направление. Осгрил кивнул, к счастью, молча, и пошел впереди.

Никого, конечно, они не найдут теперь. Сек вздохнул, потер замерзшие плечи и направился следом за своим ненужным уже проводником.

Развалины больше не казались живописными. 

Осгрил брел перед ним, периодически оглядываясь, и через некоторое время Сек решил, что они потеряли след. Что не стоило уходить так далеко от ТАРДИС, и что с Мортимусом все равно ничего не случится — он таймлорд, он всегда сможет выкрутиться.

Фонарей здесь почти не было, и спина Осгрила едва виднелась на фоне сереющих в темноте обломков полусфер и бетонных блоков. Сек зевнул и зажмурился. Лечь бы сейчас и уснуть прямо здесь, но это смертельно опасно. Низкие температуры и эта неизвестная угроза в темноте.

— Кажется, я что-то слышу, — громко и отчетливо прошептал Осгрил, Сек открыл рот, чтобы отчитать его (шепотом!) за ненужный шум, но в этот момент из темноты вынырнули серые, длинноносые существа — те самые, которые сбили его с ног, которые забрали Мортимуса. Функционеры. Они появились как будто ниоткуда.

Сек выхватил дезинтегратор — вернее, собирался выхватить, но один из функционеров схватил его за руки, сжал, как в тисках. Осгрил заверещал и, громко топая, побежал куда-то в темноту. Его крик удалялся и удалялся, пока не стих — резко, словно его выключили.

— Отпусти мои руки, — металлическим голосом сказал Сек функционеру, ни на что не надеясь. Тот шмыгнул носом, промычал что-то, а остальные сгрудились вокруг них и молчали.

Потом тот функционер, который держал, потянул Сека за собой. 

Они толкали и тормошили, заставляя идти с ними, идти неизвестно куда. Как насекомые, которые несут добычу в гнездо. Сек несколько раз уже пытался вытащить дезинтегратор, но функционеры, не зевая, хватали его за руки и останавливались — пока он не прекращал сопротивляться. 

После был какой-то арочный вход, гидравлическая дверь, зашипевшая за спиной, и длинный спиральный коридор, ведший куда-то наверх.

Сека отпустили перед другой дверью. Он тут же вытащил оружие и навел на одного из функционеров. Тот замычал, словно немой, потоптался на месте и замахал руками, указывая на дверь.

Превосходно. Сек развернулся на каблуках и в два шага очутился возле нее, не опуская дезинтегратор. Злость бурлила внутри, почти как настоящая радость, не отличить. Кто бы там ни прятался, его не застанут врасплох. Ни за что. Только вот… 

Дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, а за ней открылся небольшой круглый зал с окном в потолке. На полу стояла аккумуляторная лампа — ее света явно не хватало, но человек, сидевший на высоком стуле посреди зала, спокойно, не щурясь, читал газету.

— Ну наконец-то, какая радость, — сказал Мортимус. — Я думал, они никогда тебя не найдут.

Сек опустил оружие и неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.

Злость прошла, как будто ее и не было.

— Эти существа слишком примитивные, — пожаловался Мортимус, когда функционеры принесли им какой-то неприятно пахнущий, но горячий напиток и еще несколько стульев. Сек вцепился в чашку, стараясь унять дрожь. — Гипнозу они поддались легко, но вот объяснить им, чего именно я хочу… Боже, да я чуть с ума не сошел!

Сек промолчал. Он догадался в последний момент, почему функционеры не тронули его, и сейчас ему было даже немного смешно. Где, интересно, тот чиновник, Осгрил? Жив ли вообще?

Потом Сек вспомнил про медный шелест в темноте и дернул плечами.

— Тут что-то есть. Что-то враждебное. Я не уверен, что это вторжение. Кажется, они просто съедают все, до чего добираются.

— Я знаю, Сек, — негромко сказал Мортимус. — И кое-что подозреваю. Были старые легенды… детские страшилки, что-то вроде Загреуса, ерунда. На самом деле эти создания жрут только материю, а не… — Он замолчал, его глаза забегали. — Не все сущее.

Сек вздохнул. Таймлорд опять что-то недоговаривал — возможно, не хотел делиться информацией, а может, просто считал ее выдумкой. В любом случае это был не первый и далеко не последний раз, когда Мортимус уклонялся от ответов. И к этому за несколько лет удалось привыкнуть.

Они все такие, даже Доктор.

— С ними можно справиться? Остановить их и спасти эту планету? — спросил Сек. Напиток оказался вкусным, сладковатым и очень, очень теплым. Стало совсем трудно бороться со сном.

Мортимус пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли. Разве что теоретически. О, и не смотри на меня так, Господи боже мой! — выкрикнул он раздраженно. — Я не собираюсь на этот раз спасать всех подряд! Выбирай: или твоя планета, или эта! 

Сек набрал в грудь воздуха. Злость неожиданно вернулась, сон слетел.

— А ведь тебе это ничего не стоило бы, — тихо, чтобы не выдать эмоций, произнес он.

— Нет, — отрезал Мортимус. И спокойнее добавил: — По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Сек осторожно поставил чашку на пол и встал.

— Тогда пойдем. Обратно в ТАРДИС.

Злость колыхалась в груди вязкой, неприятной жидкостью. Таймлорд, наверное, был прав, но признавать этого очень не хотелось. И выбирать не хотелось тоже. Потому что выбор был неприятным в любом случае.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Мортимус, вставая. Газету он аккуратно сложил и сунул в карман. — Ты спишь на ходу.

— Да, сейчас. Потому что я… Потом…

Сек замолчал и помотал головой. Он не мог сформулировать, что потом. Просто знал, что не сможет выбрать. И в любом случае пожалеет.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Мортимус и улыбнулся. — Функционеры нас проведут. Пс! Эй!

Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Сек помотал головой, отгоняя подступавшую исподтишка сонливость. Скоро снова будет холодно. Очень холодно. Еще один несокрушимый довод не оставаться на этой планете. Не считая самой главной причины.

Он выдохнул, поднял воротник пиджака и направился к выходу. Функционеры послушной стайкой бежали рядом.


	3. Часть 3

_Земля, побережье Нортумбрии  
август 1066 г._

Как только двери ТАРДИС закрылись за ними, временной ротор зашумел — почти обрадованно. Мортимус и сам с облегчением выдохнул: Малая Интера ему и раньше никогда не нравилась, а уж сейчас… Трудно представить, что ее обитатели могли похитить планету из другого времени — ни разумная раса, ни тем более функционеры. Какая-то аномалия — возможно, открывшаяся брешь в пространстве и времени — и притянула ТАРДИС к Малой Интере. Судя по тем обрывкам воспоминаний, которые он смог найти в головах у функционеров — даже без «возможно».

ТАРДИС наконец дематериализовалась и уверенно полетела по следу, ориентируясь по невидимой звезде, темпоральным искажениям и гиперкубу; тот продолжал мирно светиться на журнальном столике. Мортимус подошел к консоли: все работало нормально, даже заемный стабилизатор. Стоило бы, наверное, заменить, кроме прочего, старые зевсовы пробки — те могли не выдержать усилившейся нагрузки на систему, но не сейчас. Он слишком увлекся, конечно; по-хорошему не стоило бросаться очертя голову в эту авантюру. Даже ради… Мортимус покосился на Сека. Тот сидел в кресле, запрокинув голову, и смотрел в потолок. Сквозь голообраз проступало его настоящее лицо, сосредоточенное, слишком серьезное, с упрямо торчащим вперед острым подбородком. 

— Нет, я не хочу спать, — заявил Сек. Мортимус вздохнул. Он собирался спросить и об этом, хоть и не сразу. Зачем же так в лоб?

— Думаю, следующая остановка нас тоже ничем не порадует. По крайней мере, на твоем месте я бы не надеялся. — Мортимус замолчал и посмотрел на датчики субъективного потока. Если прикинуть, то… — Мы сейчас, как металлический шарик, который тянет к далекому магниту. А на пути лежат магниты поменьше. То один, то второй — вот и останавливаемся.

Сек бросил на него усталый взгляд.

— Я так и понял. Но все равно собираюсь проверять каждое место. Не пытайся отговорить меня!

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — примирительно ответил Мортимус. — Выйдем вместе, раз уж ты так хочешь. Но на твоем месте я бы…

— Не надеялся, — закончил за него Сек и заворочался в кресле. — Но ты должен понимать, что надежда — это природное чувство. Для меня.

Он подпер голову рукой и немигающим взглядом уставился на центральную колонну.

— Их планета погибнет? — спросил он, и Мортимус понял, к чему был этот вопрос.

— Скорее всего, — нехотя ответил он после недолгой паузы. Еще не хватало, чтобы Сек потом отправился спасать их! Хотя это, конечно, тоже можно сделать, никто не остановит их — некому. Это не фиксированная во времени точка, просто случайность, которой можно было бы избежать. Но Малая Интера — это слишком… Слишком скучно.

Сек медленно кивнул.

— А что это за существа? Паразиты? Я слышал о них, но никогда не интересовался.

Мортимус хмыкнул. В голове вихрем пронеслась череда образов, каждый сменялся новым в доли секунды. Стимфалийские птицы, лангольеры… Тысячи тысяч мифов и легенд по всей вселенной. Рассказать о них, наверное, стоило. В крайнем случае, тогда Сек не станет искать сам и не найдет кое-чего еще, чего бы ему знать не стоило.

— Это анзуд, — ответил Мортимус равнодушно. — Они открывают порталы в пространстве и времени, поближе к обитаемой планете, и все на ней съедают. Превращают в песок. Особенно, надо сказать, любят рукотворные сооружения. И от органики не отказываются, разумеется.

Сек не отводил взгляда.

— Их можно уничтожить? Изгнать? — спросил он после недолгой, но до странного тяжелой паузы. — Ты говорил — теоретически. Значит, можно, но как?

Мортимус пожал плечами. О, ну конечно. Изгнать. Когда-то давно анзуд пожирали несостоявшиеся реальности, не давая им разрастаться в полноценные вселенные, но потом Рассилон создал Око Гармонии, реальность стала единой и неделимой, время сплелось в многомерную паутину — и, как всегда бывало, существа, у которых исчезала кормовая база, были вынуждены измениться или вымереть.

Если ТАРДИС провалилась в такую несостоявшуюся реальность, то им срочно надо выбираться отсюда. Око Гармонии исчезло вместе с Галлифреем, и анзуд с удовольствием набросятся на давно исчезнувшее угощение. С одной стороны, можно было все-таки задержаться на Малой Интере и посмотреть, что и как, но…

— Само собой, можно. Они не выносят звуковых колебаний определенного резонанса. Другое дело, что проще закрыть их портал. 

— Мне жаль, что я никогда не интересовался мифическими существами, — мрачно проговорил Сек и зевнул, но тут же как-то подобрался и сел ровно. — А планета? Они могут целиком… А, нет. Нет. — Он поморщился, дернул щупальцами и опустил голову. — Глупая идея.

Да уж, сегодня явно не его день. Хотя бы догадался, что анзуд не способны стабилизировать гравитацию — и то хорошо. Мортимус вздохнул, покачал головой и спросил:

— У вас что, не было никаких средств безопасности? 

— В том и дело, что были, — ответил Сек. Он сел поудобнее, вытянул ноги и, упрямо скривив губы, продолжил: — Ты сам понимаешь, мы не могли оставить все без защиты. Бета даже считала, что мы переусердствовали с силовыми полями и энергопоглотителями. Но защита не сработала. Это не вторжение, не похищение в примитивном понимании.

Мортимус затаил дыхание. Если это не таймлорды и не, избави Бог, какие-нибудь высшие силы, то… Во вселенной существовала только одна разумная раса, технически способная на такое. Он посмотрел на Сека: тот молча сидел, ссутулившись, и следил за центральной колонной. Не может быть, чтобы он не догадался. Это же очевидно.

Если бы Мортимус мог остановить ТАРДИС и отправиться обратно, то сделал бы это тут же — он даже рефлекторно шагнул к консоли, но сейчас бессмысленно будет пытаться отменить погоню, даже опасно. 

— Все-таки ты боишься, — сказал Сек, криво улыбнувшись. И добавил: — Наверное, я тебя понимаю.

Мортимус выдохнул. В консольной почему-то стало слишком холодно, словно зимним ветром подуло — не иначе, субъективное ощущение. Сек, который постоянно мерз, сидел как ни в чем не бывало.

Временной ротор замолчал, громко застонав напоследок, и ТАРДИС материализовалась — неизвестно где. Сканер слепо мигал, демонстрируя белый шум, датчики безбожно врали.

Что ж, еще одна причина для беспокойства.

Сек встал и подошел к консоли.

— Сейчас выйдем и посмотрим, что там снаружи. И кто.

Казалось, он старательно избегает не только говорить, но и думать о возможных — и наиболее вероятных! — похитителях, потому что тогда у него не останется надежды. Мортимус вздрогнул. Он и сам старался не думать об этом варианте. Конечно, неприкосновенный запас ампул с культурами всегда был при нем, но так наивно думать, что они подействуют на…

— Ох, ну хорошо, — ответил Мортимус. — Если ты так настаиваешь…

За дверью шумел прибой и дул прохладный, приятный бриз. ТАРДИС приземлилась в перелеске у самого берега; буквально в паре метров, за обрывом, синело море — не теплое, бирюзовое, а скорее сероватое, тусклое северное. Солнце пряталось за тучами. Мортимус глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся: этот запах и ощущения ни с чем невозможно было спутать. Земля. И какое-то удивительно знакомое место, он бывал здесь раньше?

Сек отошел к краю обрыва и посмотрел вниз, потом завертел головой. И, на секунду замерев, медленно отступил назад.

— Там на скале кто-то есть, — пробормотал Сек вполголоса, обернувшись.

Мортимус, пожав плечами, подошел ближе. Кто бы там ни скрывался, не стоило устраивать такую секретность… 

Оба сердца, екнув, провалились куда-то в живот.

— Господь всемилостивый, — выдохнул Мортимус, схватив Сека за рукав.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто это, — сказал тот и раздвинул губы в не слишком приятной улыбке.

— Давай вернемся в ТАРДИС, — пробормотал Мортимус, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикрыть горящее лицо ладонью. Хорошо хоть, на темной коже не заметно. — Если ты знаешь, то и объяснять тебе незачем.

— Нет. — Сек, не прекращая улыбаться, покачал головой. Его щупальца радостно зашевелились и свернулись в калачики. — Мне любопытно.

На скале, возвышавшейся над берегом и отлично видной из редких зарослей, подступавших к обрыву, скрестив ноги сидел кое-кто действительно очень, очень знакомый — и нюхал табак.

— Тебе и раньше были свойственны вредные привычки, — констатировал Сек. — Это какой-то наркотик?

— Ты идиот! — прошипел Мортимус. — Нельзя, чтобы я… он меня увидел, ты что, не понимаешь?! Эффект Блиновича!

Сек, улыбаясь, хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.

— И ты не смотри! — Мортимус дернул его за рукав еще раз. — Откуда вообще ты можешь знать, как он… я раньше выглядел?

Он потянул его назад, и Сек все-таки отошел от края обрыва, но все еще оставался в опасной близости от молодой версии Мортимуса. О, всемилостивый Боже! Это была та самая ужасная, постыдная ошибка и просчет, а еще тут где-то должен быть Доктор с двумя юными и до отвращения настырными спутниками. И, кажется, целая толпа местных, не считая викингов. Еще лучше!

— У меня хорошая память, — ответил Сек. — И база данных.

— О, мне так не хватало твоего сарказма! Можешь повторить на бис?

— Если тебе так хочется — конечно, — издевательски вежливым тоном отозвался Сек, но все-таки соизволил отойти подальше. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от ТАРДИС, замаскировавшейся под толстое и больше похожее на баобаб дерево, и скрестил руки на груди.

— А, перестань! — огрызнулся Мортимус. — Нельзя здесь оставаться. Мы нарушаем этим бог знает сколько законов времени!

— Я думаю, ты это делаешь не впервые, — сказал Сек и пошевелил щупальцами.

Что-то зашумело внизу, на берегу — кажется, как раз должны были высадиться викинги, — и Мортимус вдруг вспомнил про одну очень интересную вещь. То, что ему хотелось узнать еще тогда, а сейчас выпала оказия, упускать которую будет глупо. Он подошел вплотную к Секу и торопливо зашептал:

— Помнится, ты хотел поговорить с Доктором? Вот тебе и возможность. Идем!

Он потянул Сека за собой в заросли, и как раз вовремя: как только они успели спрятаться, мимо них, негромко переговариваясь, прошли вооруженные до зубов викинги.

— Я хотел поговорить с другим Доктором, — прошептал Сек и вытащил из кобуры дезинтегратор — видимо, по чистой инерции. — Это кто такие? Субкультура?

Мортимус едва не рассмеялся. В некоторых вещах Сек оставался до удивления невежественным.

— Нет, это этническая группа. И стиль жизни, если можно так выразиться… Тише! Иди за мной. Хочу кое-что проверить.

— Так ты передумал возвращаться в ТАРДИС? А как же закон Блиновича? — спросил Сек. 

Они пробирались по тропе, и под ноги то и дело попадали сухие трескучие ветки. Сек, к сожалению, не умел красться, и им пару раз приходилось нырять в окружавшие тропу заросли.

— Плевал я на закон Блиновича… Эффект, а не закон! — прошипел Мортимус едва слышно, когда викинги, которые вроде бы их не заметили, двинулись дальше. Сек расплылся в глупой ухмылке — о, так это была попытка пошутить? Идиотская, надо сказать! — Кажется, я говорил, что у тебя полностью отсутствует чувство юмора? И я не собираюсь встречаться с ранним собой. Не нервничай!

— Я не нервничаю, — возразил Сек. — А задаю вопрос. И чувство юмора у меня есть, я это точно знаю.

— Ш-ш-ш! — Мортимус приложил палец к губам. Дурацкий, ненужный спор, в котором Сек был однозначно не прав. И, кажется, они близко к нужному месту, а солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко. Еще немного, и… Теперь налево. Выход из подземного хода был там, в неглубокой лощине, скрывавшейся в зарослях. Викинги свернули в сторону селения, и Мортимус облегченно вздохнул.

— Тебе любопытно, и мне тоже любопытно, — сказал он. — Теперь нужно спрятаться. Вон в тех кустах тебя не будет видно ни с тропы, ни от монастыря, а я залезу на дерево.

— Я так и не понял, что или кого ты хочешь увидеть, — недовольно ответил Сек. — Доктора? Этого тем более не стоит делать. Ты можешь все испортить…

— Ты меня считаешь полным идиотом? — отрезал Мортимус и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Я знаю, что делаю! Прячься и молчи.

Сек пожал плечами, но спорить не стал и забрался в кусты. Он, конечно, нашумел, устраиваясь удобнее, но, к счастью, им повезло. Викинги ушли, а местные, по-видимому, еще не знали об их высадке. А вот спутники Доктора как раз должны были обретаться где-то здесь… Мортимус едва не застонал от обиды на самого себя. Каким надо было быть идиотом, чтобы попасться на такую элементарную удочку? Этот парень, который выманил у него приметы Доктора… Так глупо попасться! Нет, все дело в том, что эта уловка была слишком проста для него. Да, именно так. Потому и попался. Будь она хоть немного элегантнее… С другой стороны, он ему, по сути, уже отомстил. Сколько головной боли будет у этого нахального Стивена со спасшимися с рейса девяносто три пассажирами! Хотя тоже неубедительно…

Мортимус тяжело вздохнул, не слишком довольный ни этой версией, ни расплатой, и заворочался. Развилку дерева, на которое он забрался, было трудно назвать удобной, зато темный провал подземного хода, больше похожий отсюда на лисью нору, было видно великолепно.

Кто же выпустил Доктора? Мортимус прекрасно помнил, что ход был заперт снаружи; из камеры его никак не открыть, он сам проверял. Тогда он решил, что это сделали спутники, у которых нашлась отмычка для хорошего, надежного, хоть и слегка старомодного английского замка. 

Он сунул руку в карман, нашарил давно лежавший там театральный бинокль и поднес к глазам.

Времени еще оставалось достаточно. До темноты ТАРДИС как раз перенастроится на маршрут.

Время шло, солнце неспешно переползало с востока на запад — вернее, это Земля вращалась с запада на восток, против часовой стрелки, если смотреть сверху, медленно и неостановимо для технологий этого времени, — но ни спутники Доктора, ни кто-либо другой не появились. За полдень перевалило давным-давно, день катился к вечеру, и Мортимус начал беспокоиться.

А что, если Доктора так никто и не выпустит?

Нет, невозможно. Он же выбрался из тюрьмы, значит, его кто-то выпустил. Сам он — без звуковой отвертки, которой тогда у него не было, — освободиться не мог. 

Но ведь если Доктор останется сидеть взаперти, то… Мортимус замер. Конечно, его спутники могли успеть, но слишком много всего Доктор успел подготовить и осуществить, а так…

Нет, раньше он был бы счастлив, но сейчас? Ну уж нет! Если не выпустить Доктора, то его собственная дурацкая затея, идея безмозглой юности может удаться, история отправится по совершенно другой развилке, и его хобби, его вклад в жизнь этой планеты, да что там, его личное будущее! — окажется под угрозой. Нет, попросту исчезнет, без всяких угроз.

И, кажется, никто не собирался освобождать этого идиота!

Начинало вечереть. Солнце клонилось к далеким лесам, темневшим на горизонте, птицы оживились — жара спадала. Мортимус, вздохнув, подкрутил настройки бинокля. Он сидел достаточно высоко, но все равно никого не видел. Да, там, возле селения, сейчас викинги дерутся с местными людьми, а Доктор все еще продолжает сидеть за решеткой. И будет так сидеть, если…

О Господи!

Если он сам его не выпустит!

Мортимус посмотрел вниз. Сек спрятался, как ни странно, удачно — кусты не шевелились. Уснул он, что ли? А, впрочем, не важно. Пробормотав под нос ругательство, Мортимус осторожно спустился и, крадучись, направился к выходу из подземного хода. 

В темном коридоре, скрытом под землей, царила приятная прохлада, и Мортимус с облегчением выдохнул. Август на Земле в северном полушарии и так слишком жаркий месяц, а в одиннадцатом веке — тем более. То ли дело девятнадцатый и двадцатый! Никаких климатических оптимумов. И никаких спутников Доктора в ближайшей видимости. Мортимус вытащил импульсную отвертку и прислушался. Какой дурацкий парадокс, о Боже! И ведь придется открывать эту дверь, как ни крути.

Потайная дверь, ведущая в камеру, была, как он и думал, заперта. Просто открывать замок не стоило: тот бы щелкнул — и пришлось бы объясняться с юным как черт, ужасно дотошным и скучным Доктором. Впрочем, скучным и дотошным он оставался до сих пор. Мортимус спрятал отвертку и покопался в карманах. Кажется, деталек, которые всегда валялись там без дела, должно хватить на простейший часовой механизм. Он сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и достал фонарик. Надежды, что это делать придется не ему, таяли на глазах.

Когда все было готово, Мортимус осторожно вставил отмычку с механизмом в замочную скважину. Очень хотелось развернуться и быстро сбежать, но не стоило: и унизительно, и шумно. Нужно было стратегически отступить, а не сбегать. Он выглянул наружу: никого. Слава Богу! До укрытия была всего пара-тройка метров. 

Таймер как раз должен был сработать.

— Эй, — вполголоса позвал Мортимус, вернувшись в густые заросли. Все получилось отлично! Кто бы мог подумать… — Ты где?

Никто не ответил. Неужели опять придется искать, бегать и изображать героя? Как неудачно! Мортимус закусил губу и, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, раздвинул ветки. 

Сек, натянув на голову пиджак, спал на небольшой, около метра, полянке посреди кустов, в густой траве, свернувшись в клубок почти как кошка. Неудивительно, что он молчал и не шумел, пока Мортимус занимался спасением мира, человечества и их самих впридачу.

— Эй, — повторил Мортимус. Сек вскинулся, навел на него дезинтегратор и ошалело заморгал.

— А, это ты. — Он опустил оружие и, раздраженно скривив губы, почесал локоть. — Кажется, меня покусали какие-то насекомые. Что произошло, пока я спал?

Мортимус хмыкнул. Это был сложный, почти риторический вопрос, и ответ должен быть таким же.

— Ну, я спас наше будущее, а заодно и всей вселенной, — прошептал он и пригнулся. Кажется, Доктор все-таки догадался подергать потайную дверь еще раз и наконец выбрался из тюрьмы. Замечательно!

Сек недоверчиво покачал головой и открыл рот, готовясь что-то сказать, но Мортимус приложил палец к губам. Доктор прошел мимо них, недовольно бормоча — как всегда. Вечно ему что-то не нравилось: то история менялась неправильно, а то дверь открыли не вовремя. Когда Доктор ушел, Сек глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

— Ты ему как-то помог. — Он помолчал и сухо добавил: — Придурок.

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Мортимус.

Он подумал, что надо поскорее возвращаться в ТАРДИС, и впервые за многие сотни лет эта мысль не радовала. Сек поднялся на ноги, отряхнул с костюма налипшие травинки и пристально посмотрел на него. Потом улыбнулся.

— У тебя все теперь? Удовлетворил любопытство, если не считать спасения вселенной? — спросил он.

Мортимус презрительно фыркнул, но все-таки кивнул. Стемнело, с моря веяло приятной прохладой.

— Пора возвращаться, ТАРДИС, должно быть, уже настроила маршрут, — сказал он. — Только старайся идти потише. Топаешь, как сливин в брачный сезон.

***

_планета Чула, 5214 г._

Экран видеосвязи не засветился, как обычно: наоборот, почернел. Это означало, что вызывает конкретный человек. Акционер Агентства. Самое важное лицо, о роли которого знали только единицы. Роналд У.Д. Форбс положил сигару на край пепельницы и нажал кнопку.

— Слушаю, мистер Риддл, — профессионально сдержанным голосом проговорил он.

— О, мистер Форбс, как же я рад слышать вас, — послышалось с матово-черного экрана. — Общаться с вами и по делу, и без него — одно удовольствие, надо сказать… Но, боюсь, вы — вы рады не будете. У меня есть для вас пренеприятнейшая, не побоюсь этого слова, новость.

Форбс равнодушно пожал плечами и медленно моргнул. Чего такого может сообщить ему Акционер? Он привык к любым неожиданностям. Ему давно уже было все равно. За это его и держали на этой работе. Никто и ничто не могло удивить, разозлить или обрадовать Форбса, а сам он с удовольствием поддерживал эту легенду. Говорили, что им, Форбсом, пугают молодых агентов времени. Это льстило.

— Да? — ровным голосом спросил Форбс.

— Вы уволены.

Форбс открыл рот, потом закрыл. Подобрав сигару, он затянулся ей, как вульгарной сигаретой, закашлялся и осторожно положил на место.

— Что вы сказали? — переспросил он.

— Я продал свой пай, дорогой мой Форбс, продал кое-каким давним друзьям. Боюсь, у них совершенно иные планы на существование этой организации.

Форбс прочистил горло и осторожно спросил:

— Почему вы не поставили меня в известность раньше, мистер Риддл?

— А! — радостно воскликнул тот, и у Форбса рот свело оскомой от его счастливого тона. — Вот правильный вопрос! Почему? Потому что вы, Форбс, единственный, — Риддл выделил это слово, — кому я вообще сообщил об этом. Теперь ответьте на вопрос сами. Будьте так любезны.

Чертова уйма вариантов, и многие неприятны. Но были и лестные.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я начал работать на новых владельцев, сэр? — предположил Форбс. И до этого он никогда не называл Риддла сэром. Само вырвалось.

— Вы потрясающе умны… — Риддл осекся, будто хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. — Потому я до сих пор продолжаю с удовольствием взаимодействовать с вами, невзирая на мелочи. И планирую это делать впоследствии. До свидания, мой друг. До скорого свидания.

Форбс сунул сигару в рот и откинулся на спинку кресла. Экран, теперь уже мутный, погашенный, а не непроницаемо черный, отражал его бледное лицо, слишком рыхлое для здорового человека. Новые владельцы. Что ж. Раз так, они должны связаться с ним незамедлительно.

Дверь его кабинета с шипением скользнула в сторону. Форбс покосился на человека, который стоял на пороге. А потом медленно повернул к нему голову.

Человек, одетый в обычный, разве что чуть более нарядный, чем принято, комбинезон, вошел и сел в кресло для посетителей. В нем была какая-то легкая неправильность, но Форбс не мог узнать планету. Ему казалось, что он знаком со всеми гуманоидными формами: и людей, и близких к людям видов. Нет, это все-таки был человек. Кажется. Но в нем было что-то… не такое. Форбс напрягся: ощущение, словно на краю поля зрения кто-то зашевелился в пустой комнате, накатило и прошло. Человек спокойно и молча смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда.

То ли слишком серая кожа, то ли что-то с глазами. Или чересчур крупная голова. Волосы обычные, хотя какие-то бесцветные. Кто это? И откуда он взялся? Чула — закрытая планета, на которую трудно попасть и людям, и гуманоидам вообще. Обитатели планеты скрывались еще тщательнее, чем Риддл, и Форбс даже никогда их не видел. А уж сама штаб-квартира… Крепость.

Молчание подзатянулось.

— Итак? — не выдержал первым Форбс.

— Мы уже работали с вами, — произнес человек хрипловатым голосом, отрывисто, необычно четко артикулируя. — Проектировали для вас корабли. Хотя вы об этом не знаете. Контракт напрямую с вашим акционером. Теперь будем сотрудничать более тесно. И по другим делам.

Он протянул руку, и Форбс осторожно ее пожал.

— Меня зовут Омега, — сказал человек.


	4. Часть 4

_Станция Вега, Фридом-сити  
5212 г._

— На этот раз я пойду первым, — сказал Сек. В его голосе звучала мрачная и довольно забавная, особенно в сочетании с полудетским лицом голографической маскировки, решимость. Мортимус пожал плечами и потянул рычажок, открывающий дверь. ТАРДИС материализовалась без проблем, тихо, но сканер до сих пор не работал — опять ложная цель, наверняка, можно гарантировать на все сто. Лишь бы не какая-нибудь война, остальное — не страшно.

Сек, шагнув вперед, исчез за дверью. Мортимус, запахнув мантию плотнее, окинул консольную быстрым взглядом. ТАРДИС приглушила свет, гиперкуб уютно светился на журнальном столике, больше похожий на ночник, и на секунду захотелось остаться здесь, никуда не выходить — достать какую-нибудь книгу, устроиться в кресле поудобнее и дождаться следующей остановки. Мортимус поморщился. Это слишком скучно, слишком комфортно, слишком… рационально. Тянуло сделать наоборот — дурацкое желание, но на этот раз хотелось ему поддаться. Мортимус подошел к столику, взял гиперкуб и сунул в безразмерный карман мантии. Он наверняка пожалеет о том, что не остался в консольной, в уютном кресле, с безопасной книжкой.

— Ты идешь? — Сек сунул голову внутрь. На его непроницаемо-черном пиджаке яркими пятнами поблескивали разноцветные… конфетти? За его спиной что-то громко хлопнуло, послышался смех, и отдаленные музыкальные такты стали складываться в смутно знакомую мелодию. Пятьдесят первый век, кажется, нет, пятьдесят второй, кляйнский свинг.

— Иду, — сказал Мортимус и усмехнулся собственной паранойе. Не стоило так дергаться. Кажется, их забросило в действительно приятное место.

Вокруг ТАРДИС бурлила толпа, разношерстная и разноцветная, точь-в-точь как конфетти на пиджаке Сека. Круглый зал с множеством дверей, с терявшимся в вышине потолком, почти барочные украшения, почти утилитарно-грубые заклепки на стенных панелях. Журчащий гравитационный фонтан. Мимо пробежала парочка неопределенного пола, путаясь в кринолинах, за ними с хохотом гнался перепачканный золотой краской парень в длинном коричневом плаще — тоже смутно знакомом. Униформа, не униформа…

— Куда мы попали? — спросил Сек и брезгливо отряхнул пиджак. — Как это называется? Вакханалия. Я вспомнил слово.

Мортимус глубоко втянул в себя воздух и закрыл глаза. Звуки, запахи, гравитация, люди, которые сновали туда-сюда, чувство в кончиках пальцев… Очень, очень знакомое место. Это не планета, это…

— Станция Вега. Фридом-сити, — вспомнил он, открыл глаза и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Наконец-то действительно приличное место! Интересно, почему ТАРДИС остановилась именно здесь? А, впрочем, в казино многие пытались использовать подручные темпоральные манипуляторы, временных искажений от них побольше, чем от дыры анзуд. — О, это место стоило тебе показать, мой друг, давно стоило! Лучшие развлечения в этом временном периоде. Тебе надо иногда развлекаться, знаешь ли, не все сидеть сиднем на своей планете.

Сек смотрел на него с вежливым недоумением. Вечно эта скептическая мина, о Господи! Мортимус раскинул руки, словно это место было его собственностью. Станция — как пропуск в нормальный мир, где можно быть самим собой — по крайней мере, почти.

— Вон там — казино, — сказал он, указывая ладонью, — а там, если не ошибаюсь, танцплощадки — слышишь музыку? Это самый модный в пятьдесят втором ритм, на четыре, та-та, та-та, почти как фокстрот, впрочем, новое — это всегда хорошо забытое старое, особенно у людей… А! Вон за той дверью а-ля салун прячется самый прогрессивный в этом столетии бар. Времени у нас достаточно. Ну, что предлагаешь?

Сек дернул плечами и скривился, как пуританин, которому предложили сообразить на троих, а потом поучаствовать в оргии.

— Не знаю. 

Мортимус вздохнул. Если бы в Секе было больше от человека… Хотя, признаться честно, и люди бывали такими же скучными. Нельзя не воспользоваться оказией — бог весть куда их занесет в следующий раз, а станция Вега — это почти райское место, комфортное и вместе с тем весьма занятное. 

— Если хочешь, загляни в казино — вон, видишь вывеску? Раньше, веке в сорок восьмом, там устраивали по-настоящему рискованные игры, сейчас уже не то, но нервы пощекотать можно. Тебе должно понравиться. А я пойду в бар. Если что, ищи меня там.

Сек раздраженно пошевелил щупальцами, которые едва угадывались под кудрями его голографического прикрытия, а потом медленно кивнул.

— Я попробую. 

Он развернулся и исчез в толпе. Мортимус хмыкнул. Голос Сека прозвучал так обреченно и тоскливо, словно он собирался не в казино играть, а как минимум на Голгофу. Совершать очередной угрюмый подвиг во имя эфемерных идеалов. Жаль, что в этом веке прошла мода на быстрые шахматы. Рулетка навылет, взрывной покер — все уже не то. Ну, может, хоть что-то понравится этому чистоплюю.

Шум толпы расслаблял. Разумные существа, которые собрались поразвлечься — это всегда прелюбопытное зрелище. Люди не были исключением, скорее, наоборот, правилом. За ними всегда было интересно наблюдать в подобной среде. Мортимус с трудом протолкнулся к барной стойке и забрался на высокий табурет. В глубине зала вокруг столиков толпился народ, официанты-андроиды торопливо курсировали туда-сюда, прокладывая нелегкий, извилистый путь между нетрезвыми клиентами. Да, колоритное место, ничего не скажешь, и посетители такие же. Взять хотя бы того лысого, как колено, гуманоида, который медленно поглощал из тарелки жареные грибы; кудрявого типа с грязным полотенцем вокруг шеи или смазливого парня в доломане по моде начала девятнадцатого — или середины сорок второго века… Парень, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, поднял голову и подмигнул, и Мортимус отвернулся.

— Чего тебе? — спросил пожилой бармен без тени подобострастия, даже грубовато. Все, как и должно быть в этом периоде. Мортимус и не предполагал, что так соскучился по этому веку.

— Чего-нибудь новенького, мой друг, — попросил он, подперев голову ладонью, — и повеселее. Слишком много грустного вокруг, ты не находишь?

— С чего бы? — буркнул бармен. — Всем весело, и тебе тоже будет, гарантирую. Выпьешь и попустишься.

Он снял со стеллажа пыльную темную бутылку с криво наклеенной этикеткой, одним движением, словно сворачивая шею, откупорил и начал переливать содержимое в высокий бокал.

— Оливку будешь? — спросил бармен.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Мортимус.

Судя по надписи на этикетке, видневшейся из-под пальцев бармена, ему действительно скоро станет весело. А тот тем временем нырнул под стойку и вернулся с квадратной плоской бутылочкой с надписью «Сантрагинус-5. Оригинал».

За этим священнодействием можно было наблюдать вечно. Самое интересное, когда будут пропускать болотный газ.

— Смешай сразу два, — попросил Мортимус. Бармен хмыкнул. Наивное существо! Наверняка сомневается в том, осилит ли его клиент двойную дозу. Ерунда, даже учитывая повышенную токсичность. — Скоро подойдет мой друг.

— А, — коротко отозвался бармен и бросил в бокал три дымящихся кубика.

— Люблю, знаешь ли, хорошую, надежную классику, — сказал Мортимус и расслаблено улыбнулся. Если все то время, пока перенастраивается ТАРДИС, ему удастся вот так посидеть и отдохнуть, а может, и чего-нибудь еще — прекрасно! Превосходно.

— Да ты гонишь, чувак, — возмутился бармен. — Это самый новый коктейль, а не классика. Я ж тебе не «Секс на пляже» мешаю. Сам просил поновее.

Он вытащил из-под стойки баллон с газом, и Мортимус даже пожалел, что Сек застрял в казино. Когда фаллианский газ проходит сквозь алкоголь, то жидкость крайне интересно меняет цвет — на это стоило посмотреть. Умиротворяюще, лучше всяких аквариумов.

— Все в порядке, мой дорогой друг, я просто задумался, — сказал Мортимус и поерзал на табурете, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Давненько я не бывал на станции Вега. А здесь все по-старому, как я вижу, все тот же дух свободы, дух настоящего фрондерства, верно?

— Дух чего?

— Бунтарства, несогласия. Нонконформизма.

— А ты умный хрен с горы. Я таких слов и не слышал никогда.

Мортимус рассмеялся. На соседний табурет взобралась девчонка в сбившемся набок напудренном парике и требовательно постучала ладонью по стойке. Бармен и бровью не повел. Часы за его спиной показывали 02:81. Свинг, доносившийся с танцплощадки, сменился более бодрыми — и более древними ритмами. Все как и должно быть на станции, все как и должно.

Бармен толкнул к нему бокал и потянулся за второй бутылкой.

— Дух, говоришь. Я тебе скажу, чего тут за дух. Полным-полно богатеньких придурков в перьях, вот ими здесь и пахнет. Вчера в перьях, сегодня в коричневом, модно, вишь ли. — Бармен с неожиданной ожесточенностью швырнул в бокал дымящиеся кубики. — Вот посмотри на нее, — он, не скрываясь, ткнул пальцем в девчонку, а та вдруг хрипло захохотала и спрыгнула с табурета, — уже который раз просит «Особый старательский». «Особый старательский»! Смешно ей, вишь ли. Шуточка такая!

— Да, мой друг, молодежь нынче не та, — отозвался Мортимус.

Бармен внезапно помрачнел.

— Давай-ка, гони пятьдесят за оба и вали отсюда.

— Кредитов?

— А чего ж еще. Тоже мне, старичок нашелся. Плащ коричневый напялил. Много вас тут таких шорошится.

Пошарив по карманам, Мортимус нашел несколько планок галакредитов и положил на стойку. Спорить с барменом было бессмысленно: не объяснять же, что это не плащ, а мантия, и эпоха совершенно другая, и смысл. Он одним махом выпил свой коктейль — теплая волна мягко толкнула в живот, голова слегка закружилась, — подхватил второй бокал и, уворачиваясь от не слишком трезвых посетителей, то и дело бросавшихся наперерез, направился к выходу.

В конце концов, можно потом вернуться. Местные бармены всегда отличались редкостным недружелюбием, в этом-то и была вся соль.

В дверях он едва не столкнулся с Секом: тот держал в руках поднос с фишками — судя по цвету, совсем не дешевыми.

— О, так ты выиграл! — воскликнул Мортимус и оттащил его за локоть в сторону, чтобы не стоять в проходе. — Ну как, тебе понравилось местное казино?

Сек посмотрел на поднос со смесью недоумения и брезгливости.

— Нет. Это скучно. Элементарно просчитывается результат, даже если они пытаются жульничать, — сказал он, презрительно поджав губы. — Это, кажется, можно обменять на деньги. Понятия не имею, зачем мне или тебе эти их деньги.

— Ну, деньги могут понадобиться всегда, — рассудительно ответил Мортимус. — Тебя выпустили без проблем?

Сек хмыкнул и усмехнулся, улыбка тут же погасла, но радость во взгляде — нет. Ну, хоть что-то веселое для него случилось в казино. Разговор с охраной. Испугались они его, что ли?

— Держи. — Мортимус протянул ему бокал. — И ссыпь фишки мне в карман. С ними ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания.

— А что это? — с интересом спросил Сек; разноцветная жидкость в бокале плавно колыхалась, посверкивая разрядами.

— «Пангалактический грызлодер», классический рецепт, первая версия, — сказал Мортимус, даже не стараясь скрыть гордость. — Не самый лучший вариант, зато оригинальный.

Этот период в истории был вторым из его любимых — после двадцатого века Земли, конечно. Если и перебираться из Вашингтона куда-нибудь, то только сюда. Через сотню-другую лет он так и сделает — не оставаться же на Земле вечно? Тем более, все равно придется. Вспомнив о грядущей (и прошлой для него) войне с далеками, Мортимус вздохнул и постарался выкинуть воспоминания из головы. Музыка зазвучала громче, песню подхватило несколько хриплых голосов, до странного точно попадая в ноты.

Сек осторожно поднес бокал к губам.

— Это… алкоголь? — спросил он через мгновение, скривившись.

— Конечно.

— Тогда пей это сам. — Сек сунул ему бокал обратно и ожесточенно потер губы. 

Вот это сюрприз! Мортимус даже растерялся на секунду. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, пьет ли Сек спиртное, а, оказывается, нет. 

— Это невкусно, — добавил тот. — Мне не нравится.

Мортимус пожал плечами. Не нравится, так не нравится. Он выпил вторую порцию; в голове будто взорвалась миниатюрная сверхновая, токсины весело помчались по венам. Как прекрасно, что можно в любой момент нейтрализовать их — и что сейчас это не обязательно!

— Знаешь что? — сказал Мортимус ободряюще: слишком уж тоскливо выглядел Сек посреди разноцветной толпы, весь в черном, мрачный и решительный, как подросток из человеческой книжки о приключениях. — Выйдешь из бара, повернешь направо, там, за аркой, есть лестница, винтовая, если я не ошибаюсь. Если по ней подняться, наверху будет белая сводчатая дверь… может, уже не белая. Надо постучать три раза, потом один и, когда откроют, сказать, что у тебя есть дело к госпоже Чикигё. Когда спросят, какое дело — ответишь, что чайная церемония.

Сек с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— Я не понимаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал для тебя? Зачем?

— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — отмахнулся Мортимус и улыбнулся, довольный своей идеей. — Это не для меня, а для тебя. Тебе надо развеяться, ты слишком мрачный. Слишком зациклился на проблемах. Расслабься! Это пропуск в высококлассный бордель — не совсем даже бордель. Там можно встретиться с компаньонкой, а это совсем другой уровень. Тебе понравится там, гарантирую со всей возможной ответственностью.

Сек выпрямился и как-то подтянулся. Его щупальца дернулись и застыли.

— Что? — спросил он тихим и неожиданно злым голосом.

Мортимус открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Сек перебил его.

— Ты считаешь, что я могу только за деньги? — продолжил он тем же сухим тоном и сильно ткнул Мортимуса острым пальцем в грудь. — Что я сам по себе ничего не стою? 

— О Господи! С чего ты взял…

— Заткнись! Ты пьян. У тебя нет никакого понятия о личных границах. — Голос Сека упал почти до шепота. — Как вообще можно покупать… такое?! Оставайся здесь, напивайся, развлекайся, но без меня. Понял, таймлорд?

Он развернулся на каблуках, толкнув зазевавшегося парня в белом облегающем комбинезоне со звездами, и вышел из бара.

— Да что я такого сказал? — пробормотал Мортимус. — И кто пьян? Я? Идиот. Я всегда могу протрезветь, если захочу, это во-первых, а во-вторых…

Это стало слишком похоже на попытку оправдаться, и Мортимус прервал монолог. Он вытащил из кармана одну из фишек — на ней было выгравировано «М», — и вернулся к барной стойке.

— Здесь это принимают? — сердито спросил он у бармена и со стуком уронил фишку на отполированную до блеска и, кажется, по-настоящему деревянную поверхность. Приятное головокружение безвозвратно улетучилось, хорошее настроение — тоже. Проклятый далек! Знал бы, ни за что не взял бы его с собой. Тоже нашелся Холден Колфилд.

— Принимают, — проворчал бармен, подобрал фишку и покрутил ее в пальцах. — Ты что, решил выпить весь бар? Так я ж не против, только за, только если будешь буянить — вылетишь, понял? Повторить тебе «Грызлодер»?

— Да, давай, — кивнул Мортимус, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не заказать «Особый старательский».

— Отшили тебя?

— Не мели ерунды. Разошлись во мнениях, только и всего, — процедил Мортимус, скривив губы. Далек-моралист, ну надо же. Абстинент и пуританин. Отправить бы его в викторианскую эпоху, пусть крутится там, как хочет, в кругу единомышленников.

— А, ну конечно, — фыркнул бармен. Бутылка слабо звякнула в его руке. — Все так говорят.

Эклектика, которая так нравилась Мортимусу поначалу, потихоньку начала его раздражать. Конечно, в этом времени культура потребления давно изжила себя, но… 

— На месте твоего начальства, — сказал Мортимус устало, — я бы тебя уволил.

— Я сам бы себя уволил, да только бар мой. Не нравится — вали отсюда.

Он не глядя плеснул темно-зеленый ликер в подставленный бокал, принял плату и продолжил смешивать коктейль — небрежно, легко и красиво. Мортимус подпер щеку ладонью. Прошло меньше двух часов с тех пор, как ТАРДИС приземлилась здесь. Еще было время и отдохнуть, и, может, даже сходить на танцплощадку. Когда еще выпадет случай?

Обижаться на Сека совсем не хотелось. Ну, сглупил, принял дружеский совет за какую-то разновидность оскорбления, потом поймет, что все не так страшно. И все-таки надо подумать, что могло бы ему понравиться. Мотаться по времени и пространству с раздраженным и нервным спутником — не самое приятное времяпровождение. Кажется, ему нравилось мороженое? Надо будет отвезти Сека на фестиваль. Да. Как-нибудь потом.

Бармен молча протянул Мортимусу бокал, и тот осушил его залпом. Наверное, люди после такого действительно чувствовали что-то вроде удара золотым кирпичом по уху — слабые, нестойкие существа! Мир расцвел новыми красками, тело стало легким, словно его накачали гелием. Мортимус улыбнулся. Еще один, и можно пойти потанцевать. Самое правильное настроение. Самое подходящее.

— Скучаешь?

Мортимус обернулся. Соседний табурет занял парень, состоявший словно из одной улыбки, которая, правда, не касалась глаз. Просто-таки воплощение американской мечты — разительный контраст с барменом.

— Мне, дорогой друг, никогда не бывает скучно. Скука — болезнь несовершенного разума, не так ли? — отозвался Мортимус. Шинель этого странного типа выглядела настоящим анахронизмом — современное производство выдавала только слишком ровная строчка и материал пуговиц.

— Эй! — выкрикнул вдруг бармен, перекрывая шум, и поднял руку с призмой аудиосвязи. — Тут есть такой мистер Бертрам? Роберт Бертрам?

Шум ни на секунду не прекратился. Мортимус замер. Может, здесь есть другой Роберт Бертрам? Нет, вряд ли.

— Это я, — сказал он и протянул руку. — Давай.

Незнакомый голос на том конце шумно выдохнул и произнес убийственно вежливым тоном:

— Мистер Бертрам? Вам сообщение от мистера Риддла. Он сказал, вы поймете. Вам понадобится манипулятор воронки.

— Кто это говорит? — По спине вдруг пробежала дрожь. Хмель слетел, будто его и не было, и Мортимус выпрямился, крепко сжимая призму в руке.

— Меня зовут Форбс, — отозвался голос.

— Допустим. Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Я понял вас. На этот случай мистер Риддл просил передать, что в городах Красной ночи истина никогда не побеждает.

Мортимус затаил дыхание. Это почти пароль, а люди никогда не могут повторить его сами, даже если им произнесли его дословно. Разве что прочитать с бумажки, но он никогда не доверял им настолько, чтобы давать кодовую фразу в письменном виде.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мортимус. — Я запомню.

Он выключил связь и вернул призму бармену. 

— Это была жена? Или тот кудрявый, с которым ты поссорился час назад? Или тот кудрявый и есть твоя жена?

Мортимус с досадой повернулся: он уже успел забыть про парня в шинели, а тот, оказывается, никуда не ушел.

— Если ты тренируешься в догадливости, то до совершенства тебе очень и очень далеко. Я не женат, а того, с кем я говорил час назад, кудрявым можно назвать только с большой натяжкой, — ответил Мортимус и, отвернувшись, нахмурился и забарабанил пальцами по тонкому стеклу бокала. Беспокойство неприятно грызло изнутри. Зачем — зачем? — он сам отправил себе сообщение таким странным образом? Еще ни разу он не пользовался для такого звуковой связью и людьми, которые могли сболтнуть что-то лишнее. Разве что этот Форбс по-настоящему надежен, тогда и вправду стоило бы его запомнить.

— Открой мне кредит на эту тысячу, окей? — попросил он бармена.

— Девятьсот семьдесят пять.

— Девятьсот пятьдесят. Смешай и себе «Грызлодер», я угощаю.  
— Окей, Боб. — Лицо бармена, заросшее поседевшей бородой, выражения не изменило, да и голос остался таким же ворчливым. Мортимус поставил пустой бокал на стойку. — Еще?

Сердца застучали быстрее и, словно слыша их, далекий оркестр в танцхолле заиграл резвую, злую мелодию — кажется, классика из тридцать пятого.

— Нет, пожалуй, на этот раз я пас, — сказал Мортимус. Он обернулся: парень-американская мечта насмешливо таращился на него — а может, и не насмешливо. — Налей лучше этому, чего он попросит, — добавил Мортимус через плечо. Ноги сами несли его к выходу, в кончиках пальцев закололо тонкими холодными иголками.

Толпа в круглом зале все так же бурлила — может, даже сильнее, Мортимус, расталкивая разукрашенных и разодетых людей (и не только людей), шел туда, где была припаркована ТАРДИС. Была. Фонтан, причудливо сплетавший разноцветные струи воды, остался на своем месте. ТАРДИС — красный архаичный диван с квадратными подушками — нет.

Мортимус остановился у фонтана, растерянно глядя перед собой. Не может быть. Просто невозможно! Как?..

Ответ пришел тут же.

— Черт, — сказал Мортимус сквозь зубы и сжал кулаки. — База данных у него хорошая. Память у него хорошая. Я же говорил! Идиот! Я же ему говорил!!!

Попадись ему Сек сейчас — выкинул бы за шиворот из ТАРДИС. Пусть бы сам разбирался со своей отвратительной планетой и своими не менее отвратительными проблемами! Мортимусу очень захотелось чего-нибудь пнуть. Или кого-нибудь. И как теперь быть? Что делать?

В этот момент кто-то дотронулся до его плеча, и Мортимус резко обернулся.

За спиной стоял тот самый улыбчивый парень в шинели, сейчас почему-то казавшийся неприятно похожим на Крайчека.

— Хотел сказать спасибо за выпивку, Боб, — произнес он безо всякой благодарности в голосе и подмигнул.

Мортимус скривился. Вот еще! Делать ему сейчас нечего, общаться с какими-то дурацкими назойливыми людьми!

— Называй меня «мистер Бертрам», — сказал он. — Мы, кажется, не пили…

Из-под обшлага шинели выглядывал край грубого кожаного браслета, до крайности напоминающего…

— На брудершафт, — закончил Мортимус.

Напоминающего футляр манипулятора временной воронки! Вот, вот именно это он и хотел сказать самому себе!

— Но это можно исправить, мой дорогой друг, — добавил Мортимус и широко улыбнулся. — Все на свете можно исправить, если знать, как.

***

Все танцхоллы вселенной одинаковы. Толпа, ритмично двигающаяся в такт зашкаливающе громкой музыке, толчея, веселье, феромоны. Если бы не приходилось оставаться трезвым, от этого сочетания можно было даже получить удовольствие. Но увы. Не сейчас.

Мортимус улыбнулся еще шире и кивнул. Кивать надо было вовремя. Улыбаться — тоже, и желательно правильно, а не так, как хотелось. Что ж, за все надо платить.

— Какая жалость, что у меня дела, — сказал его собеседник, который назвался капитаном Джеком Харкнессом. Имя, конечно, насквозь фальшивое, как и звание. — И такие дела, которые никак не перенесешь. 

Он демонстративно посмотрел на часы, подняв брови, и широко, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. 

— Но ради такого приятного общения я готов отложить их часа на два-три, хотя у меня и очень мало времени, знаешь ли. Очень ответственная и опасная работа, а поручить могут только мне одному.

Мортимус кивнул, подгадав момент, и едва сдержал скептическое хмыканье. Времени у него мало, надо же, с манипулятором воронки! Этот парень врал, как дышал, пытаясь пустить пыль в глаза — это очень раздражало, но одновременно развязывало руки. О Господи, наконец-то кому-то можно врать, совершенно не опасаясь моментальных обвинений во лжи, не только ради дела, но и из любви к искусству!

— Не стоит, мой друг, не стоит, — сказал максимально светским тоном Мортимус и откинулся на спинку хлипкого стула. — Работодатели так непостоянны! Что сегодня поручают только тебе, то завтра отдают на откуп тем, кто готов на меньшую оплату. Если ты так спешишь…

Харкнесс расправил плечи, приосанился и покачал головой.

— Все равно никто не сделает этого лучше, чем я. Подождут… А ты чем занимаешься, Боб?

Мортимус поднял глаза к потолку. Чем же он занимается…

— Я коммивояжер, — сказал он и, не сдержавшись, расплылся в улыбке. — Мотаюсь то там, то сям. Работа такая, мотаться — таких, как я, ноги кормят.

Харкнесс, облокотившись о стол, нырнул вперед и пристально посмотрел Мортимусу в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляда, продолжая улыбаться.

— Да ну? — медленно произнес Харкнесс. — Что-то мне кажется, что для коммивояжера ты слишком… успешен.

— Я очень успешный коммивояжер, — ответил, не задумываясь, Мортимус. — Настоящий профессионал, между прочим, да, мой друг.

Харкнесс расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и его ярко-голубые глаза насмешливо блеснули. 

— Чем же ты, в таком случае, торгуешь? И разве ты не должен был попробовать продать это мне?

Мортимус быстро наклонился вперед и улыбнулся шире, не сводя с этого нахала глаз. Тщеславие — весьма удобный недостаток, но не в этом случае, кажется. Очень уж не хотелось глупо кивать и восхищаться. Еще чего! Обойдется. Манипулятор можно получить, и не унижаясь перед этим недопустимо наглым человеком.

— Мы с тобой, дружище, недостаточно хорошо знакомы, чтобы я просто взял и продал тебе то, чем торгую, — сказал он, скалясь в улыбке. — Может быть, потом.

— Так ты занят этим вечером? — спросил Харкнесс, неожиданно сменив тему.

Мортимус задумчиво прикусил губу. 

— М-м-м… Еще часа два назад я бы сказал, что да. Но, кажется, именно сейчас я совершенно свободен.

Для разнообразия это была чистая правда, но и ее можно было подать под совершенно особым соусом. Нет, пожалуй, этот фальшивый капитан — настоящая находка! Если бы он не выказывал своего внимания так назойливо, и если бы Мортимусу не нужен был его манипулятор, можно было пригласить Харкнесса попутешествовать — а то подчеркнутая правильность Сека иногда раздражала просто-таки до печенок, не считая того, что далек-чистоплюй терпеть не мог, когда «искажали информацию». Зато сам взял и угнал ТАРДИС, по сути, просто украл суперценное транспортное средство — и, скорее всего, по чистой глупости и рассеянности. Что еще хуже. Хотя… 

Подумав, что в этом Сек до ужаса похож на Доктора, Мортимус скривил губы.

— А, так твой партнер все-таки тебя бортанул, — сказал Харкнесс.

— Кто еще кого бортанул, — тут же парировал Мортимус. — Я сам его выставил. Он мне надоел. Убийственно скучное создание!

Музыка стихла, танцующие стали возвращаться за столики, и конферансье завел свою однообразную болтовню. Официантка принесла новые коктейли — не «Грызлодер», конечно, какую-то липко-сладкую мерзость с бумажными зонтиками, — и Мортимус, выбросив соломинку, осушил высокий стакан в несколько глотков. Джек последовал его примеру и, громко стукнув пустым бокалом по столу, рассмеялся.

— А ты пьешь почти как я, — сказал он.

— На самом деле, мой друг, все обстоит в точности наоборот, — отозвался Мортимус. — Это ты пьешь почти как я.

К сожалению. План, в котором Мортимус должен был снять браслет с пьяного бесчувственного тела, разваливался на глазах. Харкнесс не пьянел — может быть, слегка хмелел, но, несмотря на количество выпитого, оставался в полном сознании. Мортимус на секунду даже заподозрил, что тот может быть таймлордом, попытался коснуться его разумом — но нет, ничего похожего. Обычный человек, разве что очень стойкий к алкоголю. Бывает. Особенно в этом столетии.

Что ж, придется избавить его от браслета другим, более рискованным способом.

Оркестранты, стоявшие на невысоком подиуме посреди зала, настраивали инструменты — причудливая смесь классической акустики, электроники и гравитационки, — рассогласованные звуки и сами складывались в подобие мелодии. Конферансье продолжал забалтывать толпу, которая то и дело отзывалась на его слова одобрительным ревом и топотом.

— Потому что сейчас, — конферансье повысил голос, перекрывая гул, и Мортимус непроизвольно прислушался, — для вас, дорогие гости, начинается… то, чего вы ждали весь этот вечер! Самая знаменитая… во всей галактике… дискотека… восьмидесятых!!!

Толпа в один голос взревела, а конферансье поднял руки и помахал ими, как боксер, выходящий на ринг. Мортимус скривился. Если и существовало во вселенной что-то, чего он не любил сильнее всего, если не считать ханжей и далеков, то это дискотека восьмидесятых.

— Танцуешь? — спросил его Харкнесс и подмигнул.

Мортимус тяжело вздохнул. И ведь придется танцевать под эту электронную мерзость с однообразным, унылым ритмом! 

— Терпеть не могу диско, — сказал он. 

Харкнесс пристально посмотрел на него и вдруг расхохотался.

— Ты здесь нечасто бываешь, сразу видно, — начал он, и тут оркестр заиграл очень, очень знакомую мелодию. Не имевшую, конечно, никакого отношения к восьмидесятым.

— Они совершенно не разбираются в той эпохе, — презрительно скривившись, проговорил Мортимус. — Это же «Розовая пантера». Восьмидесятые? Пф!

— Тоже любишь двадцатый век? — Харкнесс прищурился и встал. — Так ты танцуешь?

Мортимус тоже встал и, наклонив голову набок, смерил фальшивого капитана взглядом. Так, так… Раз уж не удалось напоить, придется реализовывать другой план. План, для которого был важен довольно тесный контакт. Что ж, можно попробовать.

— Неужели ты умеешь танцевать фокстрот? Что-то слабо верится, мой друг.

— А ты проверь, Бобби.

— Не называй меня «Бобби»! — прошипел Мортимус и взял протянутую руку. — Вести буду я, понял?

Вместо ответа Джек ухмыльнулся и потащил его за собой. Толпа тут же обступила их — конечно, никто из этих идиотов танцевать не умел, они бессмысленно топтались на месте, цепляясь друг другу за шею, кто-то дрыгал ногами, кто-то просто кружился. Но Харкнесс действительно умел танцевать фокстрот, и через минуту танцующие расступились вокруг них, освобождая место.

— Хватит, — негромко произнес Мортимус, глядя Харкнессу в глаза — а тот не отводил взгляда, пялился и улыбался по все тридцать два. И, надо признать, ни разу не наступил на ногу! — Мы же договорились: веду я!

Он перехватил инициативу, но Джек тут же мотнул головой и пошел в наступление. Мортимус крепче сжал руки и зло усмехнулся, разворачивая его в другую сторону. Больше всего это было похоже на какую-то дуэль, а не на танец, и это было здорово!

— Договоренности просто созданы для того, чтобы их нарушали, — сказал Джек, — жаль, что это не танго.

— Ты и танго умеешь? — Мортимус закусил губу: музыка ускорилась, но Джек не отставал и не сбивался с ритма.

— Ага, — тяжело дыша, ответил Джек. — А ты?

— Пф! Сколько угодно.

— Коммивояжер, говоришь?

— Сомневаешься?

— Еще как.

— Зря, — усмехнулся Мортимус. — Очень… даже… зря, мой дорогой друг.

Мелодия снова замедлилась. Вокруг них образовалось приличное пустое место, но Мортимус решил, что это не имеет значения. Надо было добыть манипулятор, и самый удобный для этого момент как раз настал.

Мортимус наклонился к Джеку, посмотрел ему в глаза, произнес:

— Ничто не истинно, все дозволено, — и широко улыбнулся. — Снимай браслет. Отдай мне манипулятор воронки сейчас же!

Харкнесс качнулся вперед, тупо глядя перед собой, и даже, отпустив Мортимуса, потянулся к браслету на запястье, но тут же помотал головой и с интересом наклонил голову.

— Лучше я сниму что-нибудь другое, — ответил он и оскалился в ожесточенной улыбке, — Бобби.

Рассилон великий! Он устойчив к гипнозу! Мортимус чуть не застонал от досады: едва ли не впервые в этом воплощении у него не вышло кого-то загипнотизировать. А ведь такая удачная особенность — раньше у него никогда не получалось настолько хорошо! Что же теперь делать? 

Оркестр выдал громкую яростную коду, и музыка стихла. Вокруг зааплодировали.

— Я же просил не называть меня Бобби! — сквозь зубы произнес Мортимус, ожесточенно глядя на Джека.

— А мне плевать, — так же тихо сказал тот и, стремительно наклонившись вперед, поцеловал Мортимуса — почти клюнул — но тут же отстранился. Губы моментально онемели, язык свело странной судорогой. Какой-то токсин-парализатор! Мортимус собрался с силами, сосредоточился и выплюнул яд Джеку под ноги.

— П-п-примитивный трюк, — прошипел он. Язык еще не так хорошо его слушался. — Н-на меня не д-действует. Давай с-сюда манипулятор!

Джек пристально посмотрел на него — не скрывая любопытства.

— Что, потерял свой? — спросил он с легким пренебрежением и досадой. — Какой он у тебя был — размером с булавочную головку, небось?

— Размером с небольшой диван, к твоему сведению, — сердито ответил Мортимус, крепко держа его за руку, чтобы не сбежал.

— Ах, диван. Так, получается, твой кудрявый партнер тебя прокинул гораздо сильнее, Боб, — сказал Джек, неприятно улыбаясь, — чем мне показалось сначала.

Мортимус со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Дать, что ли, этому идиоту по морде? Благо, тело позволяло — удачная регенерация, и рост, и вес, и физические возможности. Такое многозначное слово — партнер, — и проклятый псевдо-капитан произнес его со всей возможной многозначностью.

— Значит, я прав, — довольно ухмыляясь, резюмировал Джек.

— Мне действительно нужен твой манипулятор, — ровным голосом ответил Мортимус, пытаясь сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

Оркестр давно играл что-то другое, толпа снова ринулась танцевать, и только они стояли, не двигаясь. Мортимус все сжимал запястье Джека: слишком большой риск, что тот мог в любой момент смыться вместе с манипулятором воронки — ищи потом такой же!

Как все-таки сложно.

Зато интересно.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что из агентства? — спросил Джек, больше не улыбаясь.

— Не хотел портить прикрытие, — тут же ответил Мортимус. Он понятия не имел, что это за агентство.

— Я так и понял. Как тебя зовут? Ну, у нас. 

— Риддл, — ответил Мортимус, не задумываясь.

И, кажется, попал в десятку: глаза Джека на секунду широко раскрылись, а потом превратились в узкие щелки. 

— И что ты можешь предложить за помощь? Манипулятор я тебе, конечно, не отдам, — тут же добавил он, — Но подброшу, куда скажешь.

Знать бы еще, в какую именно десятку попал! Мортимус скривил губы в улыбке. Идея пришла ему в голову в ту же секунду. Дело было только за малостью…

— Корабль, — сказал он, — отличный двухместный катер с временным пеленгом и встроенным манипулятором временной воронки, производства, кажется, Чула. 

Оставалось поставить в известность Сека. Если это, конечно, вообще удастся — он исчез вместе с ТАРДИС, попробуй найди теперь. Мортимус отогнал неприятные мысли, роем жужжавшие в голове. С манипулятором он сможет догнать ТАРДИС, это не так сложно! У него есть гиперкуб и отвертка, можно попытаться сыграть на опережение — Сек все равно не может менять маршрут, пока ТАРДИС летит по следу.

— И это только за то, чтобы я тебя подбросил? — с подозрением спросил Джек.

— Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, что не только. Мне нужна будет помощь с заданием, не слишком обольщайся, что обойдешься транспортными услугами, — ответил Мортимус и выпрямился. В кои веки ему повезло с ростом — Джек был немного ниже, чуть-чуть, на полдюйма, но и этого хватало для того, чтобы чувствовать себя гораздо лучше.

— Окей. Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, — сказал Джек и до отвращения лучезарно улыбнулся, — что сначала я должен закончить свое, а оно срочное. Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе — отправляйся со мной. Корабль будет потом, а помощь мне понадобится сейчас. Идет? Не бойся, я не сбегу, хотя можешь еще подержать меня за ручку, если тебе так нравится.

Мортимус разжал пальцы и вытер ладонь о мантию.

— Договорились, — ответил он.

Да, договоренности были созданы, чтобы их нарушать — как и правила, — но это могло работать в обе стороны. Мортимус тоже имел право их нарушить, когда посчитает нужным.

Он сдержанно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Джек кивнул и пожал ее.

— Может, еще потанцуем? — спросил он. Мортимус, фыркнув, покачал головой и ответил:

— Целоваться тоже не стоит.


	5. Часть 5

_Полночь, 2974 г._

Наверное, эта планета была красивой. Синее ядовитое солнце, бросающее острые лучи в пол, бриллиантовые горы за толстыми стеклами окон, тишина, пустота, чистота. Одиночество и покой. Даже люди здесь казались эфемерными тенями — мелькнут и растворятся в сине-белом мареве, неслышно ступая по блестящему полу.

Сек сидел за белоснежным столиком, положив голову на скрещенные руки.

Наверное, планета была красивой, но сейчас об этом и думать не хотелось. 

ТАРДИС высадила его здесь и сейчас стояла в дальнем углу огромного зала, притворившись сложной громоздкой скульптурой из голубых кристаллов. Секу казалось, что и она тоже чувствует себя виновато и неловко. Он зажмурился и крепко сжал губы. Потрясающая, непростительная глупость! Он же должен был запомнить, что говорил ему Мортимус — пока в ТАРДИС никого нет, она остается на месте.

А он поддался эмоциям и начисто забыл об этом. Повел себя, как… Как…

Трудно было даже подобрать слово, подходящего просто не находилось. Сейчас, после нескольких часов здесь, на этой ухоженной и тихой планете, Сек был готов десять раз забыть о том, что предлагал ему Мортимус. Он же таймлорд — а значит, у него совершенно другие понятия о… Ну и о такте в том числе. Мортимус никого не хотел оскорбить, хотя его предложение прозвучало именно таким образом. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы так среагировать на его слова. Ну… и вот.

Что же теперь делать?! Сек глубоко вздохнул. Сидеть было неудобно, спина затекла, а ноги ныли, но куда деваться? Отходить слишком далеко от ТАРДИС — рискованно. Возвращаться внутрь — тоже. Надежда, что Мортимус догонит его хоть как-нибудь, пусть и была совершенно нелогичной, но исчезать не хотела. Оставалось только сидеть здесь и ждать — сколько понадобится. Долго. Еще дольше.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? — послышался из-за спины услужливый и предупредительный голос. Местный персонал уже несколько раз пытался завязать с ним разговор. Сек, не поднимая головы, ответил:

— Нет. — И, подумав секунду, добавил: — Спасибо.

Наверное, им нужно будет платить за то, что они могут сделать — а у Сека не было денег или чего-то ценного на обмен. Даже фишки, которые выиграл в казино, он отдал Мортимусу! С другой стороны, тому сейчас деньги наверняка нужнее. Трудно представить даже, что сейчас чувствовал таймлорд, оставшийся без своей ТАРДИС. Злился, наверное. Сек вздохнул и поерзал на твердом и ужасно неудобном стуле. На месте Мортимуса он бы рвал и метал. Как потом объяснить, что все получилось случайно, без всякого злого умысла? Наверное, никак.

Он выпрямился, сел ровно и обернулся. Девушка в белом халате, похожем на тот, который носили в двадцатом веке земные врачи, улыбнулась ему и кивнула. Наверное, это она и спрашивала, не нужна ли помощь. Нужна, только вот вряд ли она смогла бы помочь. Вряд ли вообще кто-то смог бы. Секу на мгновение захотелось отключить голографическую маскировку, чтобы девушка увидела его настоящее лицо, а не симпатичное человеческое, которое он одолжил поносить у одного из подчиненных. Чтобы она испугалась и вскрикнула, чтобы с ее лица пропала эта предупредительная маска, которая ничего не значит. 

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр? — спросила девушка обеспокоенно. Сек собрался с силами и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал он. — Можете идти.

— Мне показалось, что вы плачете.

Сек глубоко вдохнул.

— Вам показалось, — безуспешно стараясь не выдать злости, ответил он. Наверное, его недружелюбный вид и неприятный голос стали последней каплей: девушка попятилась и пошла прочь.

Если напрячь воображение, зал был очень похож на тот, на станции — только почти безлюдный. Какая ирония! Судя по мелким признакам, эта планета тоже служила для развлечений, но совершенно другого типа. И посетители здесь вели себя абсолютно иначе. Девушка, которая уже подошла к одному из выходов, остановилась и заговорила с одним из таких — высоким человеком в смутно знакомом коричневом плаще. Кажется, похожие носил… носил…

Догадка пришла неожиданно — и оглушительно. Во рту пересохло, пульс требовательно застучал в кончиках пальцев. Сек закрыл глаз, поморгал и снова открыл. Нет, не может быть! Чересчур удобное совпадение, чтобы быть правдой!

Он столько раз пытался представить себе эту встречу — детально, до самых мелочей, проработать разговор — чтобы знать, как говорить, проработать первую фразу, тему, идею, тон, настроение… Но сейчас все потерялось, как будто ничего и не было. Как будто это был настоящий экспромт.

Высокий человек размашисто шагал через зал, сунув руки в карманы, и вертел головой. На Сека он даже не взглянул — просто прошел мимо, направляясь куда-то еще.

Сек вскочил, стул с негромким стуком покатился по полу. Человек — нет, конечно, не человек, хоть и похож, — остановился и резко обернулся на звук.

— Доктор! — сказал Сек.

Он мог наткнуться на любого Доктора, он и натыкался уже — но сейчас это был тот самый, нужный ему, и Сек вдруг засомневался, знакомы ли они на данный момент. Может, это случилось до… Манхэттена? Эта планета?

Но Доктор выхватил отвертку и навел на него — не угрожая, а интересуясь. Наверное, хотел удостовериться, что это фальшивое лицо.

— Не стоит, — сухо произнес Сек и отключил голографическую проекцию. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь… уже знаешь, кто я.

Доктор опустил отвертку и медленно подошел ближе. Сердце вдруг заколотилось быстро-быстро. Сложная смесь эмоций — страх, надежда, радость, восхищение и снова страх — захлестнула его. Сек привык бояться Доктора и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это было сильнее него. Но страх можно преодолеть, и в этом была своя прелесть.

— Ты выжил? — быстро спросил Доктор, подойдя совсем близко. — Как тебе удалось?

Правду говорить было нельзя — он, конечно, никогда не давал Мортимусу обещаний, но понимал, что тому бы не хотелось, чтобы Доктор узнал о нем. Несколько мгновений Сек не мог придумать ответа — пока не догадался, что именно правда подойдет лучше всего. Пусть и неполная.

— Это связано с твоим будущим, Доктор, — ответил Сек. — Я не могу сказать.

Доктор пристально смотрел на него, словно просвечивая рентгеном — у Мортимуса, пусть он тысячу раз таймлорд, такого взгляда никогда не получалось, и Сек снова испугался, что Доктор догадается о ТАРДИС и о многом другом. Например, о новой расе, о планете, о похищениях людей, пусть Мортимус хоть пятьсот раз говорит, что они добровольно согласились, все равно!

— Спойлеры! — резко произнес Доктор и, нахмурившись, замолчал. Сек тоже не знал, что сказать. Больше всего ему хотелось спрятать куда-нибудь руки — хотя бы в карманы, — и он так и сделал. Руки, идею о которых подал ему сам Доктор — а потом и о музыке, и о книгах, и о многом, многом другом. О воображении. Об эмпатии. О любви.

— Ты куда-нибудь спешишь? — спросил Доктор, продолжая хмуриться.

— Нет.

Доктор подозрительно прищурился.

— Так ты специально ждал меня здесь?

— Нет, — повторил Сек и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Это вышло случайно.

Доктор хмыкнул, но тут же широко улыбнулся, и у Сека отлегло от сердца.

— И как тебе? Ну, это все? — Доктор взмахнул длинными руками и скорчил забавную рожицу. — Быть таким, как сейчас? Как? Э? Давай лучше присядем. — Он подобрал упавший стул и сел на него, закинув ногу за ногу. Сек опустился за столик и сложил руки на полированной поверхности. 

— Очень интересно, — ответил он. В голове бурлили мысли, фразы… «Мне теперь нравится музыка, Доктор». «Я умею ценить красоту». «Я знаю, что такое…» Нет, о последнем, наверное, не стоило сейчас. — И приятно. Я… я многое теперь понял.

Сек посмотрел на свои руки и постучал пальцами по столу.

— Я совсем не могу думать о прошлом теперь, — признался он тихо. — Хотел бы забыть и не могу. Оно есть, и никуда от него не деться.

Улыбка Доктора погасла, он наклонил голову набок и сразу стал похож на странную взлохмаченную птицу.

— У каждого есть свои скелеты в шкафу, — сказал он, — проблема в том, что у тебя их слишком много — тысячи, миллионы. От них не убежишь так просто — фьють, и нету.

Они замолчали. Доктор изучающе смотрел на Сека, тот сидел, сложив руки перед собой и опустив голову. Он так хотел стать по-настоящему человечным — и, наверное, никогда не сможет. Прошлое не даст ему такой возможности. Доктор… Доктор, пожалуй, был единственным существом, которому Секу хотелось понравиться таким, какой он сейчас. Было страшно не оправдать ожиданий, но хотелось рассказать обо всем, чему он научился, что понял и что почувствовал за эти годы — совсем небольшой, на самом деле, срок. Если говорить о чувствах, то оно ближе всего было, как ни странно, к любви. Это было глупо, и Сек пожал плечами. Любовь — совершенно другое дело, к ним с Доктором она не может иметь никакого отношения.

— Я хочу стать… таким, как люди, — неожиданно для самого себя проговорил Сек, — но, наверное, не знаю, как.

— А зачем? — спросил Доктор, наклонившись вперед. — Зачем ты хочешь быть, как люди? Будь самим собой. Ты уникален, ты сам мне говорил — первый и единственный из своей расы… Кстати, раса и прочее, о чем ты рассказывал на Манхэттене — это тоже спойлеры, так?

Слова застряли в горле. Сек выпрямился и переплел пальцы, Доктор не отводил взгляда, сердце снова заколотилось как бешеное. Страх и… желание одобрения. Сказать «да» или сказать «нет»?

— Да, — ответил наконец Сек. — Да, это… спойлеры.

Вместо ответа Доктор кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся — хотя улыбка эта совсем не выглядела веселой.

— Иногда кажется, Доктор, что я не понимаю, зачем я здесь. Зачем я живу. Раньше со мной такого никогда не было, я знал свою цель, свою миссию, а сейчас… — Сек крепко сжал губы и посмотрел в сторону. — Я знаю, что ты и сам не сможешь ответить. Это риторический вопрос.

— Нет, почему же, — начал медленно Доктор, — я могу попробовать.

Он облокотился о столик, подпер щеку ладонью и, остро прищурившись, смерил Сека взглядом.

— Ты счастлив?

Сек моргнул.

— Я… не думал об этом.

— А стоило бы. — Доктор мечтательно посмотрел вверх. — Живи, чтобы быть счастливым, и все тут. Не надо ничего усложнять! Все просто. Посмотри на людей — они живут ради счастья, правда, тоже не всегда это понимают. Просто живи — и делай что должен, что можешь и что хочешь, так, чтобы эти три пункта совпадали или не мешали друг другу, только и всего.

Сек вздохнул. Это только звучало просто. На самом деле это не могло быть реальным способом, нельзя же заниматься только… Захотелось поспорить с Доктором, убедить его, что все гораздо сложнее, чем кажется, что он просто не понимает трудностей, но тогда бы пришлось рассказывать слишком о многом. Пришлось бы ставить в пример того же Мортимуса… Нет, ни в коем случае! 

— Извини, — сказал Сек, вспомнив вдруг, что давно хотел это сделать.

— За что? — удивился Доктор.

— За ту девушку, Розу.

Лицо Доктора тут же помрачнело, взгляд стал холодным и отстраненным — и Сек пожалел, что упомянул об этом.

— Я знаю, как это — терять тех, кого… любишь, — сказал он тихо. — Уже знаю.

Некоторое время Доктор сверлил его не самым приятным взглядом, но потом смягчился и покачал головой.

— К этому со временем привыкаешь, — пробормотал он.

Повисло молчание. Солнце медленно, едва заметно для взгляда ползло по небу, тени стали резче, чернее. Сек на всякий случай включил голографическую маскировку, и вовремя: почти сразу мимо них прошла группа тихих и на вид очень довольных туристов. Доктор проводил их взглядом и сказал:

— Все-таки я люблю людей. Потрясающие существа!

— Да, — согласился Сек. — Но понять их иногда очень трудно.

— Понять как раз легко. Предвидеть — трудно. Кстати! Я как раз собирался на экскурсию, — сказал Доктор. — Она начнется буквально через полчаса. Хочешь посмотреть на Сапфировый водопад? Полночь — прекрасная, удивительная планета! Ты бывал здесь раньше?

Очень хотелось согласиться. Хотелось рассказать Доктору все, потому что именно он и никто другой мог ему помочь. Может, ТАРДИС забросила его сюда именно для этого? Чтобы он рассказал? Чтобы Доктор помог ему? Мортимус найдет эту планету по следу Тандокки рано или поздно, если оставить его ТАРДИС здесь и отправиться с Доктором…

Но ведь придется все время лгать. Да и Доктор, конечно, спасал планеты, множество планет, но какой ценой? И готов ли он сам снова — опять — заплатить такую цену за помощь, какую заплатил тогда, на Манхэттене?

Сек поежился.

— Нет. Но планета, конечно, очень красивая. Я останусь здесь, мне надо. Может, когда-нибудь потом. В другой раз.

Доктор вздохнул и, наклонив голову набок, серьезно посмотрел на Сека — снова «рентгеновским» взглядом, от которого хотелось спрятаться, прикрыться чем-нибудь плотным. Броней.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — удивленно спросил Сек.

— За то, что ты сделал там, в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Доктор и поднялся, сунув руки в карманы длинного коричневого плаща — наверное, такие же безразмерные, как и карманы мантии Мортимуса.

— Я ничего не сделал, — быстро ответил Сек и встал. Доктор сейчас уйдет, а они ни о чем так и не поговорили. Он ни о чем не успел рассказать, и, по сути, даже не спросил ничего толком. А если они больше никогда не увидятся? Вполне реальная перспектива, Сек знал, что именно это воплощение Доктора прожило совсем недолго. Судя по всему, для Доктора это их вторая встреча, а будет ли третья?

— Да нет, сделал, — улыбнулся Доктор, смешно дернул бровями и сделал два шага назад. 

— Я не хочу быть далеком, — в странном отчаянии произнес Сек.

— Тогда не будь далеком. Будь тем, кем хочешь, — ответил Доктор. — Ну, пока!

Он развернулся и пошел к выходу, все дальше и дальше, и Сек крепко сжал кулаки. Если пойти за ним… может, все будет иначе? Так хотелось все бросить! С Доктором будет проще — нет, по-другому, не проще. Наоборот, сложнее. Интереснее.

Доктор остановился в дверях, помахал рукой и вышел.

Сек вцепился в спинку стула, чтобы не побежать следом. Он не может уйти отсюда, он должен ждать Мортимуса, который…

Который, может, и не появится еще очень долго, а Доктор уходит уже сейчас. Почти ушел, его еще можно будет догнать, если поспешить!

— А еще я умею петь, — сказал Сек сам себе, обращаясь к воображаемому Доктору. — Но, кажется, плохо. Моему другу не нравится. И еще я прочел почти всю земную художественную литературу! И не употребляю алкоголь. И люди мне нравятся. Они бывают очень красивыми.

Монолог получался до ужаса глупым. Надо было говорить это Доктору, пока тот был здесь, или вообще молчать. Надо было пойти за ним. Еще не поздно.

Резко выдохнув, Сек развернулся на каблуках и почти побежал — только в другую сторону. К ТАРДИС. Он потянул за одну из граней кристалла, дверь открылась, и Сек замер на пороге. Если он войдет внутрь, ТАРДИС полетит дальше, и на этом все закончится. Доктор останется здесь, и они никогда не будут путешествовать вместе. А Мортимус… 

Мортимус сможет найти его по следу. ТАРДИС все равно не меняет маршрут.

Сек переступил порог, тщательно запер дверь, а потом со стоном пнул ее. И еще раз. И еще.

Временной ротор мелодично запел, ТАРДИС дематериализовалась и понеслась по заданному ее хозяином маршруту туда, где ждали похитители. Или не ждали.

Сек подошел к консоли. Огоньки мигали, показывая, что все датчики и системы в норме, центральная колонна светилась, как и должна. Сек провел ладонью по теплому и слегка шершавому материалу — сложному полимеру, из которого была сделана консоль. Из которого была выращена. Она ведь живая.

— Я такой идиот, — в отчаянии сказал Сек. — И я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Я все испортил опять. Все испортил.

Он опустил голову и зажмурился. ТАРДИС все равно не сможет ответить, хотя все поймет, наверное. Только и осталось, что говорить со средством передвижения, пусть и очень близким к разумному существу.

Он открыл глаз, когда услышал тихое звяканье, как будто упало что-то маленькое и металлическое. Внизу, возле его левого ботинка, лежал ключ — обыкновенный, земной, английский, с подпиленными бороздками, будто его пытались подобрать к какому-то замку. К ключу на кольце крепилась небольшая прозрачная коробочка, до крайности похожая на…

Сек подобрал находку и поднес к лицу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

К ключу крепилось не что иное, как стабилизатор измерений, и, судя по надписи «Authentic!», выгравированной на боку, поддельный. На настоящем не было бы никаких обозначений. Их ведь тоже выращивали, а не собирали на заводе.

Что же тогда за стабилизатор стоит на этой ТАРДИС? И откуда Мортимус взял дубликат?

— Это мне? — спросил Сек, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. ТАРДИС все равно не сможет никак ответить…

Временной ротор смолк, повисла тишина, и тут центральная колонна мигнула. Один раз, но и этого было достаточно.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Сек, пряча ключ во внутренний карман, поближе к кобуре. — Хоть я и не знаю, зачем это мне.

Он отошел в сторону, скрестил руки на груди и задумался. В консольной стало теплее, лампы погасли, светилась только центральная колонна. Очень… уютно. Сек вздохнул. Все равно нельзя было здесь оставаться. ТАРДИС снова материализовалась, и снова неизвестно где, теперь надо было поскорее выйти наружу — и подождать Мортимуса уже там. По крайней мере, вряд ли в этом месте могут встретиться какие-нибудь другие таймлорды. Слишком низкая вероятность.


	6. Часть 6

_Место неизвестно, год неизвестен_

Приземление, если это можно было назвать подобным словом, оказалось довольно жестким. Мортимусу раньше не приходилось пользоваться манипуляторами воронки — слава Богу! — и в будущем повторять такой опыт не хотелось. Тем более, вместе с кем-нибудь еще. Хотя, наверное, людям было гораздо труднее переносить ничем не экранированное, хоть и кратковременное, влияние воронки.

Коридор, в котором они очутились, выглядел стерильным и минималистичным — любимый во все времена стиль, который люди неустанно использовали во всяких научных центрах и лабораториях. Мортимус тяжело вздохнул. Наверняка придется уничтожать какие-нибудь запрещенные разработки, если он правильно понял, чем занимается это самое агентство. 

Джек вызвал с браслета голографический маршрут и в очередной раз лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Нам нужно сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в середину синеватой примитивной голограммы, — запоминай, я не буду показывать это дважды.

— Не беспокойся, мой друг, я запомню, — сказал Мортимус и огляделся. Судя по ощущениям, они были не на планете, а на космической станции с искусственной гравитацией — или на астероиде.

— Что у тебя с собой? — спросил Джек. Он вытащил из кармана шинели пистолет, кажется, акустический, довольно картинно взял его наизготовку и прицелился куда-то в конец коридора, терявшийся в темноте. — Или оружие ты тоже потерял, вместе с браслетом?

Мортимус подавил растущее раздражение — как ни странно, вполне органично сочетавшееся с неожиданным умилением, — усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана отвертку. Да, ребячество, но зачем бы сдерживаться? Зачем вообще жить так долго, если не позволять себе таких мелочей?

— Акустика, — презрительно произнес он. — Ты что собрался делать, вязать носки?

Джек недоверчиво покосился на отвертку: видимо, ее внешний вид его не особенно впечатлил. 

— Это звуковой бластер прямиком с Вилленгарда, с функциями дезинтегратора и звуковой пушки. А твоя ерундовина больше похожа на пульт дистанционного управления мини-баром… 

— Ничего, что мы стоим тут и болтаем ни о чем? Тут что, нет никакой охраны? — перебил его Мортимус. — К твоему сведению, у меня микроимпульсная отвертка. Может использоваться как… как что угодно. И как пульт тоже.

— И все? — спросил Джек.

Вопрос об охране он проигнорировал. Возможно, в этом центре и правда не было живых охранников — века с двадцать пятого люди стали отдавать предпочтение автоматическим системам безопасности, с перерывами на моду и периоды технологического упадка. Справиться с такой системой будет легче легкого — даже для Джека. Но остальное? Мортимус задумался. Ампулы у него с собой, конечно, были, но в случае чего придется их бросать вручную. И это тоже не проблема.

— Есть кое-что, — расплывчато ответил Мортимус и улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, не понадобится.

— Покажи.

Джек заявил это так безапелляционно и требовательно, что снова напомнил Мортимусу некоторых знакомых ему молодых агентов ФБР. Как давно это было! И в то же время недавно… На какую-то секунду ему стало не хватать темноты, в которую можно было отступить, и сигареты, чтобы пустить эффектный дым. Нет, лишнее. И прошлое. Мортимус выпрямился и тихо произнес:

— Если я покажу тебе мое настоящее оружие, это будет последним, что ты увидишь в жизни, гарантирую.

Джек фыркнул, снова прицелился бластером в конец коридора и выпустил в темноту пучок синеватых импульсов. Где-то посредине воздух задрожал, импульсы исказились и рассыпались в стороны.

— Ага, вот первая, — удовлетворенно сказал Джек и прищурился, явно прикидывая расстояние. — Детский лепет, тебе не кажется?

Судя по виду, это действительно была гравитационная ловушка со смещенными полями, смертельная, но обойти ее должно быть нетрудно. Интересно, как Джек собирается решить эту проблему? Мортимус сложил руки на груди и снисходительно наклонил голову.

— Совершенно согласен с тобой, мой друг. Ничего не может быть проще гравитационной ловушки.

Джек бросил на него быстрый взгляд и отвернулся.

— Может, хочешь обезвредить ее сам?

— Нет-нет-нет, не смею отнимать у тебя заслуженные лавры.

Джек снова хмыкнул и быстро запищал кнопками браслета.

— Пульт управления в том углу, — пробормотал он. — Ох, ну что ж они так шифруют… Вот сейчас… Оп! Все.

Он послал еще одну серию импульсов, и они без искажений разбились о дальнюю стену.

— Можно идти, — бросил Джек и, не опуская бластера, побежал вперед. Мортимус ухмыльнулся и не торопясь пошагал следом. Гравитационная ловушка — это просто. Что будет дальше?

Коридор свернул вправо. Серебристо-серые двери без табличек терялись на фоне стен стального цвета. В торце висела большая эмблема с заходящим солнцем, похожая то ли на флаг императорского флота Японии, то ли на символ сна на гидравлических автоматрасах корпорации Дормео, только синяя.

Джек просканировал коридор — вроде бы никаких искажений. Слишком похоже на ловушку, слишком просто, но Мортимус не стал ничего предпринимать. Это не его дело, главное — не терять этого обаятельного хлыща из виду и не отставать, самое важное —его браслет, а не он сам. В конце концов, можно будет вмешаться в критической ситуации, которая пока не наступила. 

— Что думаешь? — бросил Джек.

— Что-то тут есть, — отозвался Мортимус и постарался улыбнуться максимально беспечно. — Наверное.

Он оглядел темный и пустынный коридор. Прямо как в примитивной компьютерной игре, разве что не вылезают из дверей пикселизированные монстры — и с аптечками будут проблемы, впрочем, проблемы для Джека, не для него. 

— А, я понял, — довольным голосом сообщил Джек. — Простая ловушка и тут же сложная, но не настолько, чтобы я не смог справиться… — Он обернулся к Мортимусу и протянул руку. — Я видел у тебя фишки из казино. Дай пару штук.

— Что за бесцеремонность, — фыркнул Мортимус, но Джек очень выразительно посмотрел на него. Что ж, фишки — ерунда, подумаешь… Мортимус вытащил из кармана горсть и отдал Джеку.

Тот взвесил их на ладони, улыбнулся и бросил одну перед собой: маленький пластиковый кружочек покатился по полу. Пол заискрился легким, серебристым мерцанием, но Джек бросил еще одну фишку, и оглушительно хлопнул разряд.

— Быстрее! — выкрикнул Джек и побежал. Мортимус вздохнул и тоже ускорил шаг — именно настолько, чтобы успеть до того, как покрытие заново зарядится. Камеру, объектив которой еле заметно блеснул под потолком, Джек уничтожил своим звуковым бластером.

— Думаю, дальше будет сложнее, — довольно улыбаясь, сказал он. — Ты готов?

Мортимус пожал плечами. Пока что им не встретились по-настоящему сложные ловушки — эти, конечно, были бы смертельно опасными для обычного человека, но Джек очевидно таким не был, не говоря уж о самом Мортимусе. Чего еще стоило ожидать от этого коридора? Лазерных решеток, поднимающихся из пола? Распылителей с ядами? Да и вообще, зачем это все, если есть манипулятор воронки?

— Дурацкое и ненужное геройство, — сказал Мортимус и поморщился. — Почему мы не прыгнули прямо к цели? Тебе хотелось немного поразмяться, что ли?

Джек бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Слишком сильные возмущения, мы приземлились максимально близко… И какого хрена я должен тебе все это объяснять? Ты и сам должен знать такие азбучные истины. — Он просветил следующий отрезок коридора — тот и дальше изгибался под прямым углом. По идее, коридор должен пересекать сам себя, но нет. Они и с пространством тут поигрались, значит… Мортимус улыбнулся.

— Проверяю, знаешь ли их ты, — ответил он. — Ну, что показывает твоя акустическая игрушка?

— Представляешь — почти ничего, — улыбаясь во весь рот, сказал Джек. — Значит, они припасли для нас кое-что особенное. Может, хочешь нейтрализовать сам? Я с радостью уступлю тебе эту честь.

— Ох, ты так любезен, у меня не хватает слов, чтобы выразить свою безмерную благодарность, — отозвался Мортимус, — но я смиренно откажусь от твоего, признаю, чрезвычайно щедрого и благородного предложения, мой дорогой друг. Кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя удовольствия сделать все самому?

Джек рассмеялся.

— Кажется, ты попросту боишься.

— Тебе кажется, дружище.

— Вон в том углу, — Джек поднял руку с бластером, — есть небольшая полость, очень небольшая, замаскированная панелью. Как думаешь, что это?

Мортимус фыркнул. Его попытались взять на «слабо», теперь пытаются расколоть примитивными вопросами… Люди удивительно предсказуемы в некоторых случаях.

— Датчик движения, — любезно отозвался он. — Если ты не заметил, здесь они повсюду. Нас давным-давно зафиксировали, измерили и присвоили порядковый номер.

Сейчас, конечно, можно картинно вскинуть руку с отверткой и выжечь прятавшийся рядом с датчиком резервуар с вряд ли безвредным веществом — искажения от него бластер показал отлично, — но именно этого и добивался Харкнесс: чтобы за него делали его работу. Ну уж нет! Разве что он полезет на рожон, и то… так будет проще — забрать браслет и дело с концом. 

Джек выжидающе смотрел на него. Мортимус улыбнулся шире.

— Я это тоже знаю, — сказал Джек с легким пренебрежением и отвернулся. Запищали кнопки браслета, и Мортимус шагнул поближе: вдруг Харкнесс решит удрать отсюда? Но тот вызвал интерактивный голоэкран и начал подбирать код. Значит, тоже заметил резервуар. По экрану синеватым ручьем текли символы, то и дело отлетая к длинной цепочке кода. А отвертка справилась бы с этим за несколько секунд. Мортимус скрестил руки на груди и стал ждать. Времени, к счастью, вполне хватало. 

— Ну вот, готово, — подытожил Джек, и браслет в этот момент негромко загудел. — Можем идти. Держись позади меня.

Мортимус, сдерживая самодовольную улыбку, спрятал руки в широких рукавах и пошел следом за Джеком. Очень удобно получилось. Пускай сам занимается своим заданием — лишь бы только не сбежал!

После еще нескольких гравитационных ловушек — на этот раз весьма сложных, Мортимус даже собирался вмешаться, но не понадобилось, — и полей статического электричества, одно из которых было «шахматным», требовавшим тщательно выверенного маршрута по клеткам, им попался самый примитивный проваливающийся в бездну пол, а сразу за ним — лазерная сеть-убийца. Но Джек с небрежной легкостью Индианы Джонса нейтрализовал одну ловушку за другой, и Мортимусу оставалось только лениво следовать за ним, не прилагая ни малейших усилий. Джек перестал обращать на него внимание, и это Мортимуса тоже устраивало. Он запоминал сложный четырехмерный маршрут: скорее всего, им придется возвращаться, а в искаженном пространстве обратный путь может быть совершенно другим — с развилками и тупиками, и уж точно не таким простым коридором. Тот снова вильнул и закончился высокой хромированной дверью, запертой на электронный замок.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно произнес Джек, прицелился и выстрелом оставил в двери квадратное отверстие, как раз на месте замка. Пульт управления со злобным шипением заискрил, но Джек толкнул дверь ногой и шагнул вперед. В огромный круглый зал, больше похожий на ангар, и…

— Стой! — сказал Мортимус, протянул руку и схватил Джека за шиворот.

Зал выглядел очень странно — и очень, очень опасно, пожалуй, впервые за все время здесь Мортимус почувствовал настоящий укол страха. Он быстро огляделся: что же здесь не так? Вроде все в…

— Эй, что за шутки? — возмутился Джек и стряхнул руку. — Мы почти у цели, я должен…

Он еще что-то говорил, но Мортимус не слышал его. Страх был здесь повсюду, страх липкий, холодный и какой-то внешний, он заползал внутрь, как холодный ветер за шиворот. Как щупальце траксианской гидры-паразита. Как чужая мысль, еще осторожная, любопытная, но ощутимо враждебная.

И свет. Здесь было что-то не так со светом.

— Видишь вон ту штуку посредине? — продолжал Джек, все еще улыбаясь, но очень неприятно и сердито. — Это механизм, полученный этой корпорацией из будущего — или от неизвестных высокоразвитых рас. Они используют его для реморализации. Мне нужно убрать его. Боишься — не подходи близко, но и не лезь под руки!

— Ты интересуешься велогонками? — спросил Мортимус.

Джек обескураженно заморгал, но быстро ответил:

— Нет. К чему…

— Зря. — Мортимус взял его за локоть и отодвинул в сторону, шагнул вперед и завертел головой, осматриваясь. — Фавориты, мой друг, никогда не идут первыми с самого начала. Самая лучшая тактика — это сесть лидеру «на колесо», пусть выкладывается, пусть расходует силы. А потом, перед финишем…

Возвышение в самом центре зала было похоже на небольшой купол матового стекла — ощутимо толстого и тяжелого даже на вид, и, кажется, спаянного с полом. По крайней мере, эту штуку нельзя было просто взять и вынести. Весь зал пустовал, если не считать этого купола и очень невысокого подиума, кольцом его окружавшего. Не подиума — тонкой пластиковой планки: тот выглядел скорее декоративным элементом, вряд ли по нему получится пройти.

— Потом, перед финишем, настоящий лидер делает обгон и приходит первым, — закончил Мортимус и обернулся к Джеку. — А тот, кто вез его «на колесе», отваливается. Считай, я тебя обогнал. А теперь ты не лезь под руки, — сказал он холодно. — Здесь что-то не так, и я хочу выяснить, что именно. Все эти страшные ловушки были только прикрытием.

Джек открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого молча кивнул.

Слишком большой и слишком пустынный зал, странное освещение, непонятный подиум, окружавший купол — не вплотную, метрах в пяти, словно магический круг в человеческих, да и не только, сказках.

Мортимус сделал осторожный шаг вперед, готовый в любой момент вернуться.

— Иди за мной, не отставай, — бросил он через плечо Джеку.

Воздух стал густым и плотным, не лез в горло; Мортимус сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, что не так. Это не силовое поле, не какая-нибудь примитивная энергетическая ловушка, это что-то… биологическое?

Он посмотрел на пол: от его ног тянулась длинная черная тень, хорошо заметная на почти белом полу. Зал был ярко освещен. Даже слишком ярко — и сложно, светильники и прожектора выстраивались в какую-то причудливую систему. Зачем?

Мортимус резко остановился и поймал за локоть Джека, который по инерции прошел еще два шага вперед.

— А ну-ка, мой дорогой друг, повтори, что тебе нужно сделать? — спросил шепотом Мортимус, крепко сжимая колючую, плотную шерсть рукава.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь из этого проблему, — пренебрежительно отозвался Джек. — И зачем пускаешь пыль в глаза, хотя выглядит это мило. Мне нужно установить на той круглой штуке темпоральный заряд-поглотитель и активировать его, а ты не забивай этой ерундой свою хорошенькую головку, я сам с этим разберусь. Лидер велогонки.

Он попытался стряхнуть руку и пойти вперед, но Мортимус сжал пальцы крепче и дернул его к себе, почти вплотную.

— Послушай, — прошипел он. — Если мечтаешь красиво покончить с собой — сними браслет и отдай его мне. Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь дойти даже до того подиума, не говоря уж о самом куполе. О, всемилостивый Боже! В этой круглой штуке что-то живое, и я не могу понять, что. А я — я! — знаю тысячи, миллионы разных видов! Дай мне выяснить, что это вообще такое!

Джек, прищурившись, смотрел ему в глаза — недоверчиво и сердито.

— Значит, там, внутри, не механизм? Хм, можно было догадаться, — с яростной улыбкой прошептал он. — А еще…

— А еще агентство никогда не дает полной картины, — наобум добавил Мортимус. — Они всегда стараются в первую очередь прикрыть свой зад.

— Точно, — оскалился Джек. — Ты ум-ни-ца, Риддл. Или мне называть тебя Мортон?

Мортимус вздрогнул. Имени к этому псевдониму он еще не успел придумать — ну что ж, Мортон так Мортон, хоть и слишком похоже… Надо будет получше выяснить об этом агентстве. И о Форбсе, который наверняка с ним связан. Выяснить и разобраться.

— Кроме того, к твоему сведению, — сказал он, решив не отвечать на вопрос, — здесь странное освещение. Что-то с ним не так, и я тоже хочу это выяснить.

Джек быстро повернул голову и посмотрел на купол.

— Он освещен со всех сторон, равномерно, — сказал он. — Наверное, чтобы удобнее было вести наблюдения.

Неожиданный страх снова толкнул Мортимуса под коленки, даже не страх — липкая, холодная неуверенность. Как во время учебы, когда он едва не завалил экзамен по темпоральной механике. Точно так же, и даже голос…

«Вы вылетите из Академии быстрее, чем сможете произнести собственное имя!»

Голос профессора Борусы! Настоящий! Здесь! Мортимус съежился и закрыл глаза, замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение.

«Бездарное ничтожество, прожектёр! Из вас никогда не выйдет ничего путного, вы — зря потраченное время!»

Мортимус замотал головой сильнее. Это какое-то внешнее… внешнее воздействие! Сердца колотились, как ненормальные.

— Эй, ты чего так в меня вцепился? — удивился Джек. — Испугался, что ли… Ох. Нет!

Мортимуса вдруг отпустило, он открыл глаза и вздрогнул — дыхание перехватило, словно после попытки нырнуть на большую глубину, голова кружилась, двойной пульс болезненно бился в виски.

— Нет… Грэй! Не надо… вернись… А-а-ах! — Лицо Джека Харкнесса, такое привлекательное и располагающее, исказилось, словно от боли, он отступил назад и схватился за голову, словно пытаясь оторвать ее.

Что бы там ни пряталось, там, под куполом, оно решило, что Джек будет более лакомой добычей. А он все стонал и звал какого-то Грея, кричал «Не надо», хватал руками воздух и, не глядя, куда идет, отступал прямо к центру зала, прямо к невысокому пластиковому подиуму. Черная тень у его ног становилась все длиннее и длиннее.

Мортимус посмотрел назад. Можно попробовать сбежать. Но как выбраться без браслета — а с мертвого Джека снять его не выйдет: если монстр, сидящий в банке, убьет его, то примется за Мортимуса, а тогда подойти к трупу будет более чем затруднительно. И сбежать тоже не получится, его зашвырнуло неизвестно куда, это какая-то незнакомая система, незнакомая корпорация — надо будет получше выяснить о Blue Sun, если, конечно удастся!

Возле развороченной двери на стенде висела табличка «Несчастных случаев не было 2 дня». Цифра «2», прикрепленная магнитом, держалась криво и, казалось, хотела сбежать со стенда — по крайней мере, отползти подальше. Рядом висел плакат: «Сотрудник, помни! Герметичное экранирование — залог безопасности!»

Экранирование!

Мортимус стремительно подошел к Джеку и оттащил к двери, потом встряхнул. Тот заморгал, оттолкнул Мортимуса, потом почему-то ощупал лицо.

— Что это было? — спросил он глухо.

— Ментальный паразит, — ответил Мортимус, почти полностью уверенный в собственной правоте. — Питающийся страхами, а может, и просто отрицательными эмоциями. Реморализация, говоришь? Ну-ну. Эту штуку действительно надо уничтожить. Люди в который раз не устают меня удивлять. Такие… ненормальные прожекты.

— Люди? — удивился Джек.

— А тебя они не удивляют? Странно, если так. А может, ты просто слишком наивен. Восторжен, не побоюсь этого сильного термина.

Джек хрипло рассмеялся и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Не хочу слишком радовать тебя, но ты, наверное, прав, — сказал он. — Принимай командование. Я в вашем распоряжении, мистер Риддл, и готов выполнить любое приказание.

Он вытянулся, щелкнул каблуками — наигранно, конечно, — и отдал честь.

— Вольно, — сказал Мортимус и раздвинул губы в улыбке. У него появилась идея — одна из многих, конечно, но, к счастью, вполне осуществимая.

— Посмотри, есть ли здесь скафандры, шлемы или что-то, похожее на переносной электрический магнит, — сказал он, подошел к стенду и снял с него тяжелую металлическую «двойку». Странно. Проще было бы использовать магнитные полимеры, а не металл. Может, это часть единого целого? Часть сдерживающей системы? Только возле стены страх отпускал гарантированно — там работал экран. И для чего тогда этот подиум? Он наверняка часть всей системы, вместе с освещением… Освещение!

— Что ты сказал о куполе? — спросил он Джека, который рылся в ящиках одного из лабораторных столов. — Повтори!

— В смысле, что о куполе?

— Освещение.

— А. Ну, он равномерно освещен со всех сторон.

— А зачем? — спросил Мортимус и широко улыбнулся — почти оскалился. — Зачем его так освещать?

Джек презрительно скривил губы, захлопнул ящик и выпрямился.

— Спроси что-нибудь попроще. Мы не в школе, в конце концов.

— Он не отбрасывает тени! — торжествующе проговорил Мортимус и поднял палец, хотя еще не был уверен в том, что собирается сказать следующим. — И потому…

В голове пронесся целый вихрь мыслей, идей, образов, вариантов. Подходил один — отлично подходил, если бы только не был совершенно безвредным.

— И потому это все равно, что пылевых клещей натравливать, — закончил Мортимус и швырнул тяжелый кусок металла вперед, так, чтобы тот упал неподалеку от подиума. «Двойка» со звоном покатилась по полу и остановилась совсем рядом — именно там, куда целился Мортимус.

— При чем здесь пылевые клещи? — растерянно спросил Джек.

Мортимус вытащил бинокль и посмотрел в него. У металлической и объемной «двойки» медленно, неторопливо вырастала вторая тень. Все точно. Именно то, о чем он думал.

— При том, что они тоже маленькие и их тоже много. — Мортимус протянул Джеку бинокль. — Посмотри и посчитай тени.

Объяснять этому медленно соображающему человеку, в чем дело, было слишком долго.

— Их две… три! — удивленно воскликнул Джек. — Что это такое?

— Вашта Нерада, — сказал Мортимус и улыбнулся. — И ее очень много. Чрезвычайно. В природе такого не бывает… они ее выращивали, что ли? Как элегантно! Изящно! Я хочу познакомиться с проектировщиками этого зала. Вашта Нерада ничего не боится и может сожрать любое живое существо, если ее — их — достаточно много. Под этим подиумом ее больше чем достаточно. Охрана и для паразита, и от таких, как мы с тобой. Ну, почти таких. Мы сами сможем ее использовать.

Он вытащил отвертку и взмахнул ей, как дирижерской палочкой; прекрасная штука, прекрасная самосхлопывающаяся ловушка, ничего не придется делать, даже близко подходить не надо!

— А теперь, — сказал Мортимус, улыбаясь широко, почти до боли, — смотри и учись. Светильники связаны в единую систему, и нам всего-то нужно погасить несколько… Оп! — Он указал отверткой на один из дальних светильников, и тот погас. Купол отбросил короткую, черную на фоне светлого пола тень. — И еще. Вот… — Светильники один за другим гасли, и тень становилась все длиннее, пока не коснулась подиума.

— Ну и? Чем ты собираешься меня удивить? — спросил Джек. И потер лицо: от купола донеслась волна ужаса и ненависти, если бы не магнитное поле, оно достало бы их. Существо, скрывавшееся под куполом, боялось Вашта Нераду, боялось и ненавидело, насколько могло. Насколько умело.

— А теперь, — сказал Мортимус, — надо продырявить стекло. Разбить эту банку.

Теней стало три. Четыре. Пятая была еще слабой, едва заметной, но постепенно темнела, набирая силу. Мортимус сунул бинокль в карман, переключил у отвертки режим и прицелился. Звуковой бластер мог не справиться, зато микроимпульсы запросто сделают в стекле дырку.

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно сказал Мортимус и несколько раз нажал на кнопку. Луч, вылетевший из отвертки, коснулся толстого стекла, оно зашипело и треснуло, загудев, как колокол.

И в этот момент стало темно. Светильники погасли разом, как по сигналу.

— Эй, кто выключил свет? — возмущенно закричал Джек, и Мортимус, ориентируясь на голос, шагнул в сторону и схватил его за плечи.

— Бежим. Сейчас же, — и, пока Джек осознавал происходящее — медленно, как и все люди! — схватил того за руку, нащупал браслет и навел на него отвертку. — Держись!

И нажал кнопку.

О том, что забыл переключить режим, Мортимус вспомнил уже в ту минуту, когда их вышвырнуло из воронки в такую же глухую, непроглядную темноту.


	7. Часть 7

_Хро Б’Брана, дата неизвестна_

Лес умирал. Наверное, это случилось не так давно, потому что кое-где деревья еще боролись за жизнь, выпускали бледные, длинные побеги, но большинство растений стояли сухими, и побуревшие листья ковром устилали землю под ними. Такую же мертвую на вид, красную и растрескавшуюся.

Зато холодно здесь не было — даже сейчас, в сумерки, ветер был теплым и комфортным. Сек посмотрел на давно уже бесполезные часы: они разве что отсчитывали прошедшее время, и то вряд ли точно. Прошло около двенадцати часов. Спать не хотелось, но голова почему-то кружилась, а тело ощущалось слишком легким и каким-то вялым. Возможно, сказывался недостаток сахара в крови, Сек покопался в карманах, нашел леденец и сунул его в рот. Конечно, это не заменит полноценного приема пищи, но может придать немного сил.

ТАРДИС превратилась в странное подобие засохшего сада камней: нагромождение глыб, поросшее пожухлой травой. Хотелось надеяться, что датчик радиации не соврал, и здесь все в порядке. Что здесь не случилось какой-нибудь ядерной войны или чего похуже: судя по всему, планета раньше была обитаема. Прямо перед ним, не дальше километра, среди высоких, больше похожих на застывшие волны холмов, стояла огромная пирамида — идеально правильной формы и украшенная ромбовидным орнаментом.

Цивилизация была, видимо, высокоразвитой. Может, это обычные индустриальные загрязнения? Сек наклонился, подобрал щепоть песка и растер между пальцами. Песок как песок. Впрочем, без лабораторных тестов все равно невозможно было определить, что здесь случилось. Небо над головой стремительно темнело, солнце давно опустилось за горизонт, но яркая белая звезда, висевшая почти в зените, разгоралась все сильнее, светила неживым холодным светом. Наверняка спутник или соседняя планета — газовый гигант с окраин системы, судя по расположению над горизонтом.

Возвращаться в ТАРДИС нельзя, она может улететь в любую минуту, а Мортимусу надо оставить возможность догнать его. Сек глубоко вздохнул, неожиданно закашлялся от слишком сухого воздуха и пошел вперед, к пирамиде. Она недалеко, заблудиться здесь будет сложно, а любопытство — это одно из ведущих человеческих качеств… и не только человеческих. Сек улыбнулся. Мортимус когда-то говорил ему, что любопытство — самая поощряемая черта у таймлордов. Разум движется вперед благодаря любопытству.

Он шагал по умирающему лесу, слушая тихий хруст листьев под ногами. Этот звук умиротворял, создавая ложное чувство безопасности, хотя, скорее всего, ничего живого в этом лесу и не было. Ничего потенциально опасного. Темнело, ориентироваться становилось все труднее, но свет белой звезды отражался от металлических сегментов пирамиды — и Сек шел дальше. Повернуть назад казалось проигрышем — иррациональное чувство, не имеющее особого смысла, но все же.

Ноги словно налились свинцом, а голова — наоборот, кружилась все сильнее. Сек остановился и схватился за сухую ветку, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Такого с ним еще не случалось — и это не было похоже на лучевую болезнь. В горле саднило, конечно, но больше никаких совпадающих симптомов. Наверное, все-таки стоило вернуться в ТАРДИС. Это интоксикация; вероятнее всего, виновато загрязнение, причем слишком сильное, чтобы даже его продуманный организм смог выдержать долго. Пирамида была так близко — казалось, протяни руку и дотронешься, но… Сек попробовал сделать шаг и едва смог удержать равновесие.

Он вцепился в ветку и зажмурился. Метафора «все внутри похолодело» раньше казалась Секу глупой и преувеличенной, а оказалась по-настоящему живой и точной. Интоксикация от внешней среды не могла наступить так быстро; это что-то внутреннее, разладка систем организма, которые не должны были разлаживаться ни при каких обстоятельствах! Сердце стучало очень быстро, но с каким-то провалами, пульс болезненно отдавался в голове, во рту пересохло, горло болело, словно после стакана кипятка. Надо было возвращаться немедленно! Если получится. Нет, нет, это настоящая паника. Паниковать ни в коем случае нельзя. Сек закусил губу, сосредоточился (голова кружилась слишком сильно), выпустил ветку и сделал шаг.

Потом он увидел женщину.

Рыжая, встрепанная, как земной воробей, но одновременно какая-то ладная и собранная, она стояла среди деревьев и молча смотрела на него. Настоящий, живой человек. Ее лицо ничего не выражало, но глаза были яркими, умными и, пожалуй, недобрыми. Женщина так сильно контрастировала с засохшей растительностью, словно и не принадлежала этому миру. На секунду Сек испугался еще сильнее. С ним никогда не случалось галлюцинаций, но с ним и многого другого не случалось. А вдруг его мозг придумал эту женщину — единственное живое существо на умирающей планете, которое могло бы спасти его? Вдруг это бред воспаленного воображения?

— Почему… я так хорошо… вижу… тебя… в темноте? — спросил он у женщины. Слова получались с трудом, вылетали отрывисто, как когда-то давно, до того, как Сек научился произносить фразы плавно и интонируя, как люди, как социальные разумные виды.

— Твои зрачки… зрачок расширен, — ответила женщина, сильно грассируя, и на ее лице мелькнуло странное выражение — то ли отвращение, то ли радость. — Ты болен и скоро умрешь, это один из симптомов.

— Симптомов чего?

— Болезни, — ответила женщина и смерила его взглядом с головы до ног. — Видишь ли, это Хро Б’Брана, планета Чумной звезды — вон она, в небе, не пропустишь.

Сек поднял голову, но мир вдруг завертелся, как бешеный, вокруг белой сияющей оси, точки, горящей в зените, а потом опрокинулся набок. В спину несильно, но ощутимо толкнулась земля. Болен? Не может быть. Он не мог заболеть, это исключено, исклю…

Женщина, хрустя на каждом шагу листьями, подошла и склонилась над ним. От нее пахло чем-то сладким и животным, совсем не похоже на человека, за плечом сияла звезда, и казалось, что вокруг ее волос светится нимб — почти как на человеческих религиозных изображениях.

— Помоги… мне, — попросил Сек, а потом по телу прокатилась горячая неприятная волна, и он, не в силах контролировать себя, схватил женщину за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Губы ее были холодные как лед, и это было даже приятно, она не ответила, но и не отстранилась. Потом оттолкнула его — легко, но Секу не хватило сил даже просто держать руку поднятой.

— Гормональные всплески, — сказала женщина с живым интересом. — Вторая стадия. А ты хорошо держишься! Хруун от этого умирали за пять минут.

Она подхватила его подмышки и потащила по сухой листве — неожиданно сильно дернув и с гораздо большей легкостью, чем можно было ждать. Звезда, запутавшаяся в мертвых ветках, трепыхнулась и поплыла в сторону. Женщина улыбнулась, и надежда снова перестала казаться зыбкой.

— Посмотрим, что ты такое…

***

Потолок терялся где-то в вышине. Сек резко поднялся: сердце колотилось очень быстро, все стало болезненно четким, ярким и насыщенным, мысли летели с бешеной скоростью. Здесь было холодно, темно и мертво. Светила только лампа-прожектор, освещавшая металлический стол, похожий на операционный, и от этого субъективно слишком яркого света болел глаз. Сек встал на ноги: головокружение почти прошло, но оставалось на краю сознания. Неприятное чувство. Колени дрожали.

— Я ввела тебе стимулятор, это даст еще полчаса, — сказала женщина и, вытащив из пневмошприца ампулу, метко бросила ее в мусорную корзину. — Ну? Рассказывай, как очутился здесь. Ты один?

Отвечать правду будет очень глупо, если сказать, что не один — она, может, испугается и отпустит его? Нет, нет, это еще глупее, надо, чтобы она помогла, а не отпустила. Мысли путались, и вместо ответа Сек просто кивнул.

— Я так и думала, — сухо отозвалась женщина. — Если бы ты мне соврал… Отключи свою дурацкую маскировку! Здесь нельзя использовать биотехнологии, ты не можешь в таком состоянии удерживать нужный образ, а ведь твоя голопроекция рассчитана на это, да? На этой планете никто и ничто не может выжить, разве что ему очень повезет или у него есть нужные ресурсы и знания… — Женщина скривилась почти болезненно, и Сек вдруг понял, что она такая же жертва, как и он сам, застрявшая в одиночестве на мертвой планете, может, потерявшая спутников.

— У меня есть корабль, — сказал Сек. — Я могу тебя забрать. Помоги. Пожалуйста.

Действие стимулятора постепенно сходило на нет куда быстрее, чем должно — возможно, из-за метаболизма или чего-то другого, стоять не было сил, и Сек опустился на пол, сел, скрестив ноги, и отключил голографический модификатор. Женщина вдруг сжала губы и бросила на него жесткий, неприятный взгляд.

— Погоди, я соберу образцы, — сказала она. — Эта планета — настоящая сокровищница мутаций. Нельзя их бросить.

Интересно, а он, по ее мнению, тоже входит в эту сокровищницу? Сек с трудом улыбнулся: наверное, нет. Ведь ясно, что он не с этой планеты, такой же чужак, как и она. Правда, она — человек, а он только наполовину. Как… как ей удалось выжить здесь? Женщина издевательски медленно укладывала пробирки, ампулы и инструменты в крохотный чемоданчик, в котором давно должно было закончиться место. Голова закружилась опять, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, и заболела неприятно, монотонно и неотвратимо. Сек лег на пол и сжался. Может, так перестанет кружиться? Может, пройдет?

Такие дурацкие надежды. Он зажмурился. Во рту стало кисло и горько. Интоксикация все сильнее, и вскоре она уничтожит его, медленно и верно. Сек однажды уже умирал, но тогда это не было так страшно, потому что случилось быстро, а сейчас… Он закрыл голову руками, но от этого не было никакого толку. Почему эта женщина не хочет ему помочь? Он не собирался ее обманывать, он и правда готов отвести ее в ТАРДИС и забрать с собой, лишь бы только остаться в живых.

— Ну, вот и все. — Женщина подошла ближе, и Сек открыл глаз. — Нет, так не пойдет. Я не хочу тащить тебя…

Она присела, щелкнул пневмошприц, потом шею обожгло холодом. Сердце снова заколотилось, затрепыхалось, и Сек, схватив протянутую руку, поднялся на ноги.

— Иди. Показывай, где твой корабль, — ровным голосом сказала женщина.

Снаружи было очень, очень холодно, и Сек сжался, пытаясь согреться. Наверное, это было субъективное ощущение. За такое короткое время не могло настолько похолодать.

— Иди, — повторила женщина и легонько толкнула его вперед.

Дальше все было как в тумане. Сек шел, цепляясь то за свою спутницу, то за деревья, шел вдоль собственного следа, хорошо видного даже в темноте. Сначала среди листвы словно тащили что-то тяжелое, потом — просто разворошили. ТАРДИС… она должна быть похожа на гору камней. Силы заканчивались, стимулятор на этот раз подействовал гораздо слабее, и Сек, не удержавшись на очередном шаге, упал. В голове звенело от боли. Он закашлялся и произнес:

— Я не могу.

Женщина наклонилась над ним.

— Можешь. Вставай.

Она потянула его за руку, обхватила за талию и с неожиданной силой поставила на ноги.

— Держись за меня и показывай, куда.

Шаг за шагом, все ближе к цели. Деревья то и дело бросались наперерез, угрожали, тянулись сухими пальцами веток, но женщина не давала им схватить их, шла без остановки, легко отодвигая ветки в стороны, а Сек послушно следовал за ней, указывая только направление.

Вскоре за деревьями показалась куча камней. Только вот… Вместо пожухшей травы на камнях цвели яркие, до рези в глазу цветы, а камни стали синими и прозрачными. ТАРДИС выглядела чудовищно… чужеродной. Другой.

— Пришли, — сказал Сек и кивнул в сторону ТАРДИС. — Но она…

И тут женщина ахнула и выпустила его, мир снова потерял равновесие, зашатался и покатился в тартарары.

— Ты… ты… — говорила она где-то вдалеке, на краю слышимости, произнося каждое слово с явственной ненавистью. — Ты животное! Дикарь! Ты ее почти убил! Как ты мог привести на эту планету ТАРДИС, ничтожество?! Как она вообще к тебе попала?! Ключ, немедленно!

Сек с трудом полез в карман, лежа на спине это было сделать трудно, и он перевернулся на бок. Голова закружилась, он зажмурился и вытащил ключ. Оставалось надеяться, нужный. Она все равно бы нашла, а так, может быть…

Потом его тащили по земле, и это было гораздо больнее, чем раньше. Хлопнула дверь. Земля сменилась твердым напольным покрытием.

— Одну я потеряла, — произнесла его спутница, и ее высокие серебристые сапожки звонко и неприятно зацокали по полу консольной. Сек с трудом повернул голову: женщина вытащила из чемоданчика длинную стеклянную палочку, наполненную чем-то цветным, и нырнула под консоль, почти как это делал Мортимус. — Но вторую ни за что не упущу. Ну-ка, девочка, не бойся, я тебя вылечу, я уже знаю, как…

Она не была человеком. Она таймлорд. Таймледи.

И он привел ее сюда. Сам. По своей воле.

— Ну вот, — сказала она и похлопала консоль по боку, словно домашнее животное. — Сейчас все пройдет.

Звуки стали плыть, таймледи говорила еще что-то, звенела колбами, ходила по консольной туда-сюда, но Сек уже не мог следить за ней. Голова не хотела поворачиваться. Перед взглядом все плыло. Дышать стало трудно, словно воздух стал жидким и душил, душил все сильнее.

— Ты что? — вдруг громко произнесла таймледи, и ее рыжие волосы ярким пятном мелькнули совсем рядом. — Умирать вздумал? Не смей, я с тобой еще не закон…

***

Музыка плыла и волновалась на краю сознания, словно кто-то включил проигрыватель и неплотно прикрыл дверь, и звуки вползали исподтишка и осторожно, почти наощупь. Голова больше не кружилась. Музыка отступала все дальше и дальше, сменялась чужими словами, неприятным голосом, и Сек вдруг все вспомнил — резко и одновременно, воспоминания хлынули холодной до ломоты водой.

— Ну что за хлам? — произнесла таймледи с отвращением. Что-то стеклянно звякнуло. — Ума не приложу, как вообще эта ТАРДИС еще может перемещаться во времени и пространстве, если ее хозяин… Не ТАРДИС, а свинарник! Как можно так обращаться с культурами? Как вообще можно работать в таких условиях?

Почему-то было трудно ощутить собственное тело — оно то ли затекло, то ли… Открыть глаз и посмотреть было страшно, и Сек попробовал пошевелить пальцами. Кажется, получилось, хотя руки чувствовались как что-то отдельное и неживое. Спине было холодно. Судя по запаху, это лаборатория. В прошлый раз Мортимус экспериментировал с не слишком свежими эктоплазменными пробиотиками, и вонь въелась намертво, даже полная стерилизация не помогла.

Сек попытался пошевелиться еще раз и понял, что его руки связаны и пристегнуты к металлическим планкам. И что он лежит на лабораторном столе. Он судорожно вздохнул, едва успев сдержать стон. Нельзя показывать ей, что он в сознании!

Таймледи продолжала звенеть чем-то стеклянным, потом, судя по шаркающим звукам, начала вытирать стол. Напрасный труд. После Мортимуса и его экспериментов… Сек злорадно скривил губы, одновременно пытаясь высвободить из более свободного фиксатора правую кисть. Фиксатор вдруг крепко сжался, и Сек замер. Значит, таким образом выбраться не получится.

Что-то щелкнуло.

— Говорит Рани, запись от сто семьдесят второго солярного дня двести пятьдесят девятого макропериода, проведенного на… — она замолчала. — От первого дня на свободе. Обнаруженная ТАРДИС не подчиняется командам, видимо, активирована противоугонная система. Процесс заражения успешно остановлен, распад сердца предотвращен, проведена профилактика.

Рани, Рани, Рани! Сек точно знал это имя — вернее, псевдоним, — это что-то, связанное с Доктором. Точно! Она была его врагом, и она должна была погибнуть в войне времени. Что ж, многие должны были и не погибли, он сам, например.

— Связь с Галлифреем не работает, скорее всего, из-за противоугонной блокировки, — продолжала Рани. — ТАРДИС самопроизвольно дематериализовалась и дрейфует во временной воронке. Похититель…

Сек замер и даже задержал дыхание. То, что Рани подошла и остановилась совсем рядом, стало понятно только по движению воздуха — в лаборатории был мягкий пол. Шаги терялись.

— Похититель, видимо, образец военной разработки, сбежавший или от своих создателей, или от тех, против кого он был предназначен. Для его создания без всякого сомнения был использован генотип далека, и я осуществляю забор пробы для проверки моей гипотезы.

Руку обожгла боль, и Сек от неожиданности дернулся и вскрикнул. Он открыл глаз: Рани, одетая в темно-синий рабочий халат, стояла над ним, сжимая двумя пальцами зонд. На ее шее висел небольшой кулон диктофона, поблескивающий в ярком свете ламп.

— Хм, странный выбор гибридного донора, — сказала она, обращая на Сека внимания не больше, чем на морскую свинку или кролика. — Человек — слишком хрупкое и недолговечное существо без особых физических и умственных преимуществ… Куда эффективнее было бы использовать сонтаранца или зарби. Монокулярное зрение также сложно назвать эффективным решением. Больше похоже на жест отчаяния. Я пока не могу понять цели создания этого гибрида, однако постараюсь экспериментальным путем выяснить ее, предупредить Совет и Кастеляна, возможно — разработать эффективное противодействие…

Она замолчала, опустила голову и смерила Сека долгим взглядом. Во рту резко пересохло, а в животе съежился твердый ледяной ком.

— Без «возможно», — сказала Рани и улыбнулась почти ласково. — Я это сделаю наверняка.

Можно попробовать попросить ее отпустить его. Можно умолять. Можно угрожать. Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Сек изо всех сил дернул руками, пытаясь высвободиться, но фиксаторы держали очень крепко и надежно.

— Немедленно выпусти меня! — крикнул он. — И я ничего тебе не сделаю!

Рани отвернулась и отошла к одному из столов. Зажужжал пневмошприц. Нет, нельзя перед ней так унижаться! Сек зажмурился и начал медленно считать про себя до десяти, пытаясь успокоиться. Нужно оставаться холодным и собранным, ни гнев, ни страх, ни унижение не достигнут цели…

Пневмошприц ужалил в плечо, сердце снова заколотилось быстро и почти болезненно, мысли понеслись нескончаемой чередой, стремительной, острой, ранящей сознание. Это какой-то стимулятор, может, сыворотка правды, а может, и то и другое…

— Смотри на меня, — медленно и четко произнесла Рани и наклонилась над ним. Пытается загипнотизировать? Сек издевательски рассмеялся, глубоко вдохнул и плюнул ей прямо в лицо. Кажется, он сделал такое впервые, и это доставило неожиданное и сильное удовольствие, почти физическое.

Она отшатнулась, отошла назад, и Сек потерял ее из виду. Предметы вокруг стали до боли четкими, свет резал глаз, вся кожа чесалась. Стало очень холодно — и одновременно слишком жарко.

— Одна из проб физиологических жидкостей у меня есть, осталось взять еще три, — сказала Рани на удивление спокойно. — Экземпляр умеет использовать ментальные щиты: это признак того, что его готовили к противодействию таймлордам…

Она продолжала диктовать свои наблюдения, но Сек ее уже не слушал. Страх перешел в какую-то новую стадию. Раньше он был обычным, классифицируемым, но сейчас… Сек понимал все ее мотивы. Рани выжила после войны времени, застряв на чумной планете, ее ТАРДИС умерла, мертвая ТАРДИС — как цинковый гроб, она экранирует все, и Момент не смог найти ее хозяйку. Она не знала о гибели Галлифрея и окончании войны.

Она использует его как подопытный экземпляр. Он бы и сам так сделал.

В Рани не было ничего непонятного, она была логична и точна похлеще любого далека. Убийственно предсказуема. Сек застонал, потом рассмеялся.

— …первичные половые признаки, — сказала Рани, — воссозданы даже слишком подробно. Они собирались его… размножать естественным путем?

Она тыкала в него зондами, это было мерзко, унизительно и больно, но не настолько, как он боялся. Боль можно было вытерпеть. Хуже было с остальным. Страх медленно, но верно превращался в что-то горячее и яркое, как будто в груди зажглось миниатюрное солнце.

— Внешняя оболочка головного мозга эластичная, упругая и одновременно сверхплотная, это исключает сотрясение и позволяет изменять его размер при необходимости. Они решили сделать упор на интеллектуальных качествах? Тогда зачем выбирать человека? Нерациональное и непродуманное решение, в случае далеков я вынуждена признать, что это, вероятно, действительно жест последней надежды в попытке выиграть войну нестандартным способом.

Она замолчала.

— Пока я не найду способ отключить противоугонную систему и отправить ТАРДИС на Галлифрей, я должна потратить время с пользой. Коллекция микроорганизмов и вирусов с Хро Б’Браны достаточно обширна, чтобы я могла…

Голова закружилась, лабораторный стол словно плыл в невесомости, голос Рани доносился как будто издалека, отдавался эхом. Умереть было очень страшно, но… Она оставит его в живых для того, чтобы пробовать на нем различные болезни, будет лечить и снова заражать, и так пока ТАРДИС не доберется до цели их поиска — а уж тогда она сможет управлять ей сама.

Если она не полюбопытничает и не выйдет, конечно. Сек понимал, что — и кто — ждет его на том конце, это Мортимус мог выдумывать сверхъестественных существ и надеяться на чудо, а Сек знал почти наверняка, что планету похитили его бывшие соплеменники. Пусть и обвинял в этом таймлордов — хотелось сорвать злость, и только.

— Галлифрея больше нет! — закричал Сек, срывая голос, и захохотал. — Нет больше твоего Галлифрея, поняла? Тварь!

Грудь переполняло веселое, злое тепло. Сек рассмеялся снова.

— И вы все сдохли! — выкрикнул он. — Никого не осталось! Связывайся хоть до посинения!

— Ты лжешь, — звучно ответила Рани, впервые обратив на него внимание. — Хотя теперь я точно знаю, на какой ты стороне. Мне очень повезло, что ТАРДИС, которую ты угнал, прилетела прямо ко мне, а вот тебе — нет. Ты еще поймешь, насколько сильно тебе не повезло.

Это уже был не страх и не злость. Это… Теперь стало ясно, почему люди, которых Сек держал в плену когда-то давным-давно, годы, столетия назад, не только плакали и просили пощады, но и смеялись, издевались и вели себя до безумия храбро, до восхищения отважно. Это была не отвага и даже не безумие; это была истерика.

Сек открыл рот и запел первую пришедшую ему в голову песню, безудержно коверкая слова, а может, и мелодию:

— Эй, караван, увези меня прочь, — задыхаясь, проговорил он почти речитативом. — Видеть хочу португальскую ночь, яркое солнце испанских морей, тяжесть хлебов андалузских полей…

— Перестань завывать, тебе это не поможет. — Рани отвернулась и стала пытаться надиктовывать дневник дальше, но Сек повысил голос и запел тот же куплет снова. Он забыл слова, это бывает, пусть слушает одно и то же по кругу, пока с ума не сойдет.

Он понимал, что Рани — таймлорд и глупо на такое надеяться, но рациональные доводы просто отошли в сторону.

— Эй, караван, увези меня прочь, — пел Сек громко и хрипло. — Видеть хочу…

— Перестань! — закричала Рани.

А, так ей это действительно не нравится! Сек растянул губы в улыбке — сильно, до боли, и продолжил. Горло саднило.

Это была не просто истерика, но и настоящая ненависть. Привычное, естественное состояние. Норма. Она пугала до ужаса. Сек давно уже не хотел кого-то убить просто так, почти без причины, из личной ненависти, из естественной потребности. Это было так по-далековски, так… отвратительно.

— Тяжесть хлебов андалузских полей! — закричал он.

Рани молча возилась у стола. Сек с ненавистью смотрел ей в спину, обтянутую синей тканью лабораторного халата. Темно-синий удивительно хорошо сочетался с рыжими волосами, и это только добавляло силы его злости, его неприязни к этому существу, которое Сек так хорошо понимал. На ее месте он бы…

Рани подошла к нему и ткнула в шею пневмошприцем.

— Так ты будешь создавать меньше шума, — сказала она. — Мне нужно вести запись.

Сек раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но голос куда-то пропал. Блокатор голосовых связок, вот что она ему вколола. Он бы и сам его использовал.

Злость собралась в маленький плотный шарик, и силы кончились. Сек зажмурился крепко-крепко, чтобы ничего не видеть, чтобы ни о чем не думать, но, конечно, не получилось. Он открыл глаз и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Но Рани вдруг насторожилась и отвернулась от него.

— Это… материализация? — пробормотала она. — Хм. Надо посмотреть. И поискать резервный пульт, в этих старых моделях его часто делали.

Сек прислушался. Он не слышал знакомого звука временного ротора, но у Рани слух гораздо острее, чем у него. Если она выйдет куда-нибудь наружу, у него будет шанс. Хотя какой? Остаться тут привязанным к столу навсегда? Сек застонал бы, но не получилось — и просто глубоко вздохнул. Все тело вдруг заболело, и мучительно зачесалась правая рука.

— Я вернусь, — сказала Рани и посмотрела на него с непонятным выражением. — И мы продолжим. У меня нет под рукой настоящего далека, но зато есть ты.

Она медленно раздвинула губы в улыбке.

— Бедный экспериментальный образец. Не нужно тебе было врать про Галлифрей.

О, каким сюрпризом для нее будет узнать, что это не ложь. Сек отвернулся и посмотрел в потолок. Если попробовать осторожно, то можно попытаться высвободить ногу…

— Не скучай, — сказала Рани и хлопнула дверью. Свет погас, но тут же включился снова, как будто ТАРДИС обманывала ее, имитируя послушание.

И это дарило хоть какую-то надежду.


	8. Часть 8

_Параллельная вселенная  
Счетчик времени 1010011010_

(Запись)

Получилось! У меня получилось!

Я знала, что получится, это оказалось очень просто.

Так, теперь само сообщение.

Надо собраться, все не так страшно, как кажется.

Мне нужна помощь. Счетчик времени показал какую-то инопланетную мистику в двоичной системе, а потом все выключилось.

Мне не страшно, я просто пытаюсь решить проблему, как рационально мыслящее высокоразумное существо.

Проблема в том, что консоль не работает.

Я ничего не нажимала там, а она не работает!

Я знаю, что прошла через рифт. Это любой младенец поймет, ничего сложного! И как выбраться обратно, я тоже знаю!

Мне нужно ее запустить. Я… боюсь выйти наружу.

Это глупо, да? Все равно придется.

(Вздох)

Я не могу понять причину. Знаю, что надо начинать с первоистоков. Я взяла… обкатать нашу ТАРДИС, совсем ненадолго, все так делают, и все всегда в порядке! Я не смогла понять показания приборов. Если переключить тахионный реверс… Нужно попробовать, это просто, это… это вообще элементарная вихревая математика, как на начальных курсах! Сейчас я это сделаю, и вот увидите, все получится, и не надо будет ничего отправлять! Никто не узна… А-а-а! Нет, не надо, не надо, перестань, слышишь, прекрати!

Не говори со мной, я тебя не слышу! Ты все врешь, я выберусь! Я не могу умереть здесь, этого не может быть!

Я обязательно выберусь, надо попробовать еще один способ.

Вот сейчас и попробую. Подожди, папа, вот увидишь, у меня все получится.

Обяза…

(Конец записи)

***

_S.S. «Королева Марго», дата неизвестна_

Фонарик включился со второй попытки. Под ногами хрустели какие-то мелкие металлические детальки. Мортимус обвел лучом фонаря по кругу: закрытое помещение. Никаких окон.

Что ж, здесь хотя бы есть твердый пол.

— Я из-за тебя не выполнил задания, — быстро и сердито сказал Джек и отобрал у Мортимуса фонарик. Круг слабого света забегал по стенкам; Джек пошел вперед, безжалостно топча тонкие изящные шестеренки, усыпавшие пол.

Корабль, на котором они очутились, был давно мертв — команда бросила его, а может, погибла. Он плыл куда-то без цели, по инерции и, наверное, очень долго. Века. Тысячелетия? Нет, вряд ли.

— Выполнил, — ответил Мортимус и глубоко вдохнул. Точно. Недостаток кислорода. Нужно экономить, задержать дыхание. Скорее всего, корабельный генератор вышел из строя — немудрено за такое-то время. — Вашта Нерада сначала занялась твоим клиентом, а не нами, вот и главный показатель: мы живы.

— Живы, — сказал Джек и сел на пол, привалившись к стенке. Фонарик с негромким стуком покатился по полу. — Дышать. Трудно. Сейчас. Приготовлюсь.

Он зажмурился. Дыхательная гимнастика, конечно, могла ему помочь — дать минуты две-три лишних.

Мортимус вытащил из кармана гиперкуб, и тот ярко засиял в темноте, раздвинул ее в стороны, как тяжелые занавески. На нем не было никаких меток, никаких личных знаков. Достаточно настроиться на него, и он поведает все. Кто его послал, зачем, когда.

— Это… что? — спросил Джек тихо.

Мортимус медленно подошел к нему и поставил гиперкуб на пол. Потом сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Гиперкуб казался в этой темноте и запустении живым и теплым. Это был какой-то технический отсек, свет выхватил из темноты высокие и узкие двери шкафов, давно погасшие экраны, похожие на слепые окна, медно поблескивающие шестеренки на полу. Битва стимпанковых роботов тут, что ли, случилась?

— Письмо, — ответил Мортимус. — Письмо в бутылке. Хочу ее откупорить и посмотреть, что там.

Джек судорожно вдохнул и бессильно опустил голову, его лицо покраснело от напряжения даже в мягком свете гиперкуба. Люди недолго могут протянуть без кислорода. Немного подождать — и проблема с Джеком Харкнессом решится сама собой. Достаточно будет снять с него браслет. Все так просто… Совсем просто. Как конфеты.

Джек вдруг странно, медленно рассмеялся.

— А тебе… хоть бы хны, — сказал он и мешком повалился на бок.

В углах глаз начали приплясывать черные мушки: ничего страшного, но стоило поторопиться. У него есть еще минут пятнадцать, но смысла так надолго задерживаться не было.

Он посмотрел на Джека. Его лицо мягко освещал гиперкуб, и оно казалось совсем мальчишеским и невинным, с встрепанной челкой, ямочкой на подбородке и пятном от пыли на щеке. И почему-то очень похожим на лицо Тэмсин, когда…

Мортимус резко вскочил на ноги, шагнул вперед и открыл один из шкафчиков. Пыль полетела в лицо. Пусто. Второй шкафчик. Дверца, задребезжав, оторвалась, Мортимус отшвырнул ее в сторону. Какой-то хлам, фибропластовые блокноты. Мортимус пролистал один. Расчеты — допотопные формулы. Логотип. Название корабля, такое дурацкое — неудачливое, скорее всего. «Королева Марго». Кто так называет космические корабли? Они бы еще «Марией Антуанеттой» его назвали. Но корабль человеческий, значит, то, что он ищет, здесь есть.

Осмотические маски — целая связка — нашлись в шестом по счету ящике. Мортимус приложил одну к лицу, прозрачная твердая маска тут же размягчилась, как медуза, и плотно залепила нос и рот. К счастью, бактерии живут долго и могут впадать в почти вечную спячку; от тепла они активизировались, и Мортимус вдохнул чистый, слегка пахнущий серой воздух.

Вторую маску он положил на лицо Джека и сел рядом.

Потом осторожно погладил гиперкуб, как кошку. Тот был теплым, почти горячим, радостно отозвался на прикосновение — правильное, которого так давно ждал. Образы и информация потекли через пальцы, зазвучали в ушах, крик о помощи без крика, очень серьезный голос, очень сильный страх. Это… ребенок? Теперь понятно, почему эта… записка наделала столько разрушений. Девочка, которая отправляла ее, просто не смогла сделать гиперкуб правильно. Странно, что он вообще сдвинулся с места.

Тогда почему — и как — гиперкуб прилетел к нему? Мортимус наклонился вперед. Это была настоящая загадка, которая могла объясняться очень просто. Девочка не умела и отправлять такие письма. Гиперкуб скитался по вселенной долгие столетия, пока случайно не долетел до Земли и не упал.

Но это слишком странное и невероятное совпадение — пропажа планеты, гиперкуб, ТАРДИС, попавшая во временную колею, из которой не выбраться. Это Секу можно считать такое случайным стечением обстоятельств. Нет, здесь все сложнее.

Джек пошевелился и судорожно вдохнул.

— Что… — начал он, но Мортимус перебил его:

— Дай руку. Левую.

Джек приподнялся на локте, сел и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Если бы ты хотел снять с меня манипулятор, то снял бы, пока я был без сознания, — проговорил он, пробуя каждое слово на вкус. Его голос из-под маски звучал глухо и почему-то обреченно. — И…

Джек замолчал. Потом протянул Мортимусу левую руку, на которой был браслет манипулятора.

— Правильно. Я бы мог оставить тебя умирать здесь, а сам уйти, если бы захотел. Может, так было бы даже лучше, — сказал Мортимус сквозь зубы и вытащил отвертку. Примитивная технология, которую надо заставить работать на высшем уровне — это настоящий вызов. След Тандокки она, конечно, не засечет, но вот гиперкуб и координаты звезды… С поправкой на искажения…

Мортимус переключил отвертку в нужный режим и начал настраивать манипулятор.

— Нет. Не лучше, — сказал Джек.

— Естественно, боже мой! На твоем месте я бы и сам так решил. А вот ты на моем, наверное, сбежал бы.

Джек промолчал.

— Что ты делаешь? — осторожно спросил он в конце концов.

— Увидишь, — раздраженно отозвался Мортимус. Обратные связи у этой рухляди работали через пень-колоду, и настройка сбивалась уже третий раз. Гиперкуб стал светить слабее, словно, передав сообщение, он утратил цель в жизни и теперь можно было тихо погаснуть. Темнота сделала шаг вперед.

— Кажется, ты действительно Мортон А.Т. Риддл, — сказал Джек. — Самый первый из нас.

Вот как его будут звать потом. Ну что ж, надо запомнить — и имя, и Форбса, и агентство. Мортимус взял отвертку в зубы, пошарил по карманам и вытащил телефон. Конечно, толку от этого будет мало, если ТАРДИС в этот момент летит по следу, то сигнал не пройдет. Но вдруг? Номер Сека у него был на горячих клавишах.

«Ваш абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. Перезвоните, пожалуйста, позже», — резким голосом отозвался неизвестный оператор. Что ж, все как и ожидалось. Только вот попытка связи могла помочь точнее настроить эту… эту допотопную железяку! Мортимус нахмурился и снова включил отвертку. Ну уж нет, отступать просто некуда!

— Извини, что недооценил, — добавил Джек неожиданно искренне и улыбнулся под прозрачной маской.

Настройка наконец сохранилась, и браслет запищал: кажется, общение с импульсной отверткой ему не понравилась.

— О, ерунда, — сказал неожиданно польщенный Мортимус. — Это работало в мою пользу. Так удобно, когда тебя считают глупым и неопасным… Ну все, теперь держись крепче.

Он встал и помог подняться Джеку — тот еще нетвердо стоял на ногах, но старался не показывать слабости. Гиперкуб вдруг ярко засиял, словно просил забрать его, и Мортимус добавил:

— И возьми его. У меня руки заняты.

Он направил отвертку на манипулятор и, насколько мог, скрестил пальцы. Может, на этот раз повезет?

Вихрь тут же закружил их и безжалостно швырнул в неизвестность. Темнота сменилась темнотой.

***

_Земля, Канберра, 4839 г._

Исмо Азмитель нервничал. Ему с самого начала казалось дурацкой идеей отправляться на эту встречу — наверняка там ждет ловушка, и сепаратисты схватят его прямо на месте, тепленьким. Человек, который произнес кодовую фразу, настаивал, чтобы Азмитель явился на встречу без охраны и не пользуясь трансматом. Попросту говоря, пришел ногами — по крайней мере, почти. Это было утомительно и рискованно, слишком рискованно. И глупо.

Но именно поэтому Азмитель решил пойти на риск. Перехватить сигнал трансмата достаточно просто, а вот отследить антигравитационный пояс гораздо труднее, да и не подумает никто, что руководитель Всемирного агентства по контролю за временем будет пользоваться игрушкой для детей. Хотя и трансмат-браслет Азмитель взял с собой тоже. Лишним не будет.

Человек, которого он ждал, не торопился, ветер в этих трущобах поднимал тучи пыли, дергал за обрывки проводов, завывал с безнадежностью старого голодного привидения, забытого в фамильном замке несколько сотен лет назад. Азмитель поднял модный, но чертовски неудобный высокий воротник и повернулся к ветру спиной, но в этот момент кто-то дотронулся до его плеча.

Высокий и совершенно незнакомый тип, одетый в какую-то туземную одежду, неприятно улыбнулся ему — хитро и криво. Черты его лица казались размытыми и бесцветными, как у хорошего агента — наверняка голографическая маска. Рационально.

— Ну? — спросил Азмитель, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. — У вас для меня информация, и вы сказали кодовую фразу. Почему нельзя было прибыть в управление?

На всякий случай он сжал в кармане миниатюрный звуковой бластер: можно выстрелить немедленно, если незнакомец выкинет какой-нибудь фокус.

— В управлении слишком много ушей, — сказал тот, не прекращая кривить губы в гаденькой даже под маской усмешке. Полы его хламиды трепыхались на ветру. — А здесь мы можем поговорить нормально… вы ведь знаете о жучках в вашем кабинете? Их поставил ваш заместитель. Ждет не дождется, когда вы уйдете в отставку, а вы все никак, бедняга весь извелся. Вам его не жаль?

Азмитель вздрогнул бы, но у него был слишком большой опыт, и он только молча кивнул. Все логично. И на сепаратиста этот тип не похож.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ближе к делу.

— У вашего агентства проблемы, — сказал незнакомец, глядя Азмителю под ноги, как будто там лежало что-то очень интересное и маленькое. — Корпорация отказывается финансировать вас, правительство обеспокоено внутренними проблемами… о, и правильно обеспокоено! Вместо того, чтобы исполнять свои непосредственные обязанности, ваши сотрудники вынуждены заниматься контрразведкой — банальной экономической контрразведкой, добавлю, а лучшие уже уволились. И дальше будет только хуже.

— И вы вызвали меня сюда, чтобы сообщить эту новость? — фыркнул Азмитель.

— Нет-нет, мой друг, выслушайте до конца. Через пару лет здесь начнется война — о, еще какая война, такой Земля уже почти три тысячи лет не видела! И вы со своими связанными руками, без финансов, без всяких возможностей попадаете в самый эпицентр — а как вас ненавидят! Все считают, что вы изменяете прошлое в угоду правительству, все, кроме корпорации — а той стало не по карману вас содержать. Правительство боится вашей влиятельности. Если вы останетесь, агентство ликвидируют или сепаратисты, которые захватят столицу, или ваше номинальное руководство. Вместе с вами, имейте в виду.

Азмитель вынул руки из карманов и стал разминать пальцы, щелкая костяшками. Над головой тревожно задребезжал давно сломанный рекламный голограф.

— Вы или провокатор, подосланный какими-то идиотами, или просто идиот, сами по себе, — сказал Азмитель. — Не вижу смысла в дальнейшей беседе. Прощайте.

Он уже собирался активировать браслет трансмата, но незнакомый провокатор спокойно кивнул и протянул ему кристалл платежного чипа.

— Это мой благотворительный взнос, — сказал он. — На первое время. Вы, мой друг, закономерно мне не доверяете. Правильно делаете. Доверяйте не мне, доверяйте моим финансам. Тратьте их без оглядки: скоро эти деньги не будут стоить и гроша. И купите парочку картин поизвестнее — отличная инвестиция, знаете ли, просто великолепная. Особенно в свете того, что грядет.

Он разжал пальцы: кристалл упал в пыль и покатился, оставляя за собой неровную дорожку.

— Меня зовут Риддл, Мортон А.Т. Риддл. Проверьте все, что найдете. Я хочу, чтобы вы работали на меня — и сам хочу работать на вас. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Первым делом я порекомендовал бы вам перенести штаб-квартиру на другую планету и перестать ограничиваться Землей. Вы так мелочитесь, право слово!

Незнакомец рассмеялся, сделал несколько шагов назад и исчез: сработал его собственный трансмат. Кристалл поблескивал под ногами. Просил, чтобы его подобрали.

Потому что по сути этот провокатор — или кто он там — был абсолютно прав. Война надвигалась неотвратимо, правительство переругалось со всеми, включая корпорацию, корпорация копила ресурсы и собирала армию. И связывала ему руки, не давая заниматься ничем достойным. Азмитель улыбнулся. Как будто ему снова стукнуло тридцать, и вся жизнь впереди, и можно рисковать без оглядки.

Конечно, это было невозможно. Но все равно надо проверить. Он поднял кристалл и покрутил в пальцах, в любой момент готовый выпустить его и активировать трансмат. Но кристалл не был бомбой: еще один плюс в копилку этому… загадочному Риддлу. Все, включая этот кристалл, необходимо проверить как можно тщательнее. Вот этим он и займется с завтрашнего дня. Он и его самые доверенные люди.


	9. Часть 9

_Мертвый астероид неподалеку от рифта,  
дата неизвестна_

Темнота была другой — не такой плотной и густой, как прежняя, в ней угадывались абрисы каких-то конструкций. Помещение, в котором они очутились, было куда просторнее прежнего, гиперкуб освещал едва лишь его фрагмент. И гравитация изменилась — тело ощущалось легким и невесомым, одно неудачное движение — и можно ракетой взмыть вверх и зависнуть там на долгие часы. Мортимус сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся: даже сквозь осмотическую маску пробивался чудовищный смрад. Сероводород и метан.

— Ну и воняет же здесь, — глухо проговорил Джек из-под маски. — Куда нас забросило?

— Не знаю, мой друг, не знаю, — пробормотал Мортимус в ответ и вытащил телефон. — Сейчас проверим…

Он прижал трубку к уху. В динамике зашелестело, но почти сразу включились длинные, четкие гудки. Неужели? Мортимус затаил дыхание. Нет, ругаться он будет потом. Ну же! Почему этот дурацкий осьминог не снимает трубку? Гудки тянулись и тянулись, пока связь не прервалась.

Что-то было не так — хотя, скорее всего, Сек бросил телефон где-нибудь. Или спит. Или в ванной. Он же постоянно сидит в ванной, это какая-то мания! Мортимус крепче сжал губы и спрятал телефон в карман.

— И что? — поинтересовался Джек. Он отошел в сторону и пошевелил носком ботинка какую-то ломаную панель, почему-то казавшуюся смутно знакомой.

— Кажется, мы на месте, — ответил Мортимус и осторожно, придерживаясь за до омерзения липкую — даже думать не хотелось, в чем она вымазана! — стену, пошел в сторону, где темнота становилась менее плотной. К вероятному выходу. — Иди за мной, только осторожнее, без геройства и резких движений. Доставать тебя из-под потолка я точно не стану.

— А то без тебя я этого не знал, — ядовито ответил Джек, но пошел следом мягко, ступая почти по-кошачьи. — Мы на астероиде, судя по всему, заброшенном уже давно. Здесь было какое-то высокотехнологичное производство; почему его забросили? И почему здесь так пахнет…

— Трупами? — спросил Мортимус.

— Мумиями. Так пахнут мумии, не просто трупы.

Помещение неожиданно кончилось, крыша сменилась небом, и Мортимус резко остановился, запрокинув голову. Джек встал рядом и восхищенно — а может, обеспокоенно — вздохнул.

— Рифт, — сказал он.

— Да, именно, — отозвался Мортимус. Из-за слабой силы тяжести казалось, что их вот-вот оторвет от неверной поверхности и затянет в радужный, хищный рот рифта, болтавшийся над их головами — а может, это они висели над ним, цепляясь за астероид подошвами? Дух захватывало от этого зрелища. Кроме рифта, в небе не светило ни одной звезды. Оно было пустым и черным, как выстланный бархатом гроб.

Правое сердце застучало быстрее. А что, если они находятся не по нужную сторону? Калибровка отвертки сбилась еще в первый раз — может, и «Королева Марго» дрейфовала в этом же параллельном пространстве? Мортимус вытащил телефон. Нет, он же дозвонился до Сека — почти. Тот не брал трубку, но сигнал проходил почти неискаженным. Рифт бы до неузнаваемости его изменил.

— Если ты расскажешь, что или кого мы ищем, — сказал Джек, сунув гиперкуб подмышку, а руки в карманы, — будет гораздо проще.

— Сложно сказать. — Мортимус задумался, не сводя с неба глаз — рифт переливался над ними, и в его свете поверхность вонючего астероида выглядела причудливо и неестественно, как пейзаж с картин экспрессионистов. — На этой свалке мой корабль может выглядеть как угодно. Она, понимаешь ли, маскируется, и весьма успешно.

— А, так мы ищем корабль, который угнал твой кудрявый партнер? — Джек хитро усмехнулся и вытащил бластер. — А если мы найдем его без корабля?

— Только не вздумай в него стрелять, — сухо ответил Мортимус и поежился: здесь было холодно даже ему, да и у Харкнесса заметно посинели губы, хоть тот и старался делать вид, что все в порядке, а Сек здесь замерз бы в два счета. Но не обыскивать же астероид? Оставалось надеяться, что у этого чокнутого далека хватит ума просто оставить дверь ТАРДИС приоткрытой! Это же так элементарно! Неужели трудно было догадаться? А, впрочем, о чем уже говорить. — Я с ним сам разберусь. Не надо…

— Окей, Мортон, это твоя добыча, я понял, мне не нужно повторять дважды, — сказал Джек, но бластер прятать не стал.

Мортимус медленно и осторожно пошагал вперед. Поверхность астероида походила больше на сморщенную кожу — задубевшую и грубую, но холмы вздымались выше человеческого роста, а рытвины казались черными и бездонными. Вместе с низкой гравитацией это могло превратить поиски в весьма рискованное мероприятие! Прыгать нельзя, значит, нужно делать очень широкие шаги… Мортимус переступил через рытвину, покачнулся, ловя равновесие. Что же это за астероид? Смердит мертвечиной, словно на нем совершили несколько геноцидов одновременно, но трупов при этом нет; весь усыпан обломками, валяющимися то там, то сям, наполовину погрузившись в плотный грунт — конструкции, ободранные почти до неузнаваемости, но что-то было в них… что-то очень, до боли знакомое.

— Может, разделимся, чтобы быстрее искать? — спросил Мортимус.

— Э, нет! Не надейся, приятель, что ты найдешь корабль и бросишь меня здесь, не расплатившись. Я глаз с тебя не спущу, — отозвался весело Джек. — Ты говоришь, он маскируется. Под что? Здесь полно барахла, мы можем ходить мимо него много раз, а я даже опознать его не смогу.

Мортимус остановился, удержал равновесие и поймал оступившегося Джека за рукав. Все-таки идти здесь было сложновато даже ему, а уж человеку…

— Ну, он может выглядеть как диван. Красный диван шестидесятых годов двадцатого века, — сказал он. — Но здесь… О Господь всемогущий! Это что, панель от консоли ТАРДИС?!

Мортимус, едва не забыв об осторожности, шагнул в сторону и подобрал с земли погнутую и треснутую панель ужасно знакомой формы. И, кажется, более позднего поколения, чем его собственная. Он огляделся: все, все обломки вокруг были от ТАРДИС разных годов и моделей, искореженные, мертвые! Сердца забились очень быстро, к горлу подкатил ком. Что это за место такое? Что здесь вообще происходило?!

— Кажется, ты нашел кусок от своего корабля, — констатировал Джек и покачал головой. — На тебе лица нет. Сочувствую.

— Нет, не от своего, — процедил Мортимус сквозь зубы, — но от такого же, как и мой. Здесь их сотни! Быть не может. Если хозяева астероида убили столько тайм… владельцев кораблей, то почему никто не обеспокоился этим?

Он заозирался, продолжая судорожно сжимать в пальцах панель от чужой мертвой ТАРДИС: всюду, куда ни падал взгляд, лежали обломки, остовы, куски, как он раньше этого не видел! Но это объясняло, почему гиперкуб привел его сюда.

Но как отсюда мог вырваться всего один, и тот детский? Мысли забурлили, Мортимус отбрасывал одну идею за другой. Это не далеки и не какая-нибудь враждебная раса… Иначе здесь осталось бы что-то и от них, а не только украденные у таймлордов ТАРДИС и построенные из их частей нелепые конструкции.

— Наверное, их просто не нашли, — сказал Джек, включил сканер на браслете и, присвистнув, покачал головой. — Этот астероид прошел через рифт! Проверь своей свистулькой, если она, конечно, может определить такое.

Мортимус вытащил отвертку и отправил импульс в землю, не ожидая ничего интересного — чего там может определить эта примитивная штуковина Джека! — но вздрогнул, увидев результат.

— Это не просто астероид, который прошел через рифт, — сказал он тихо, — это органика, которая прошла через рифт! Астероид — сам по себе огромная сдохшая тварь! — Он расхохотался. — О, вы все отомщены, дорогие мои. Жаль, я сам не мог на это посмотреть! Но это не объясняет, куда делась планета… может, гиперкуб — просто совпадение? Тогда где же моя ТАРДИС?

Джек, который тем временем поднялся на холм — вспученную шкуру, поправил себя Мортимус, помахал рукой.

— Эй, дай мне вставить хоть слово! — сказал он. — Если ты поднимешься ко мне, то увидишь: там, вдалеке, виднеется кое-что красное.

Мортимус, который просчитывал варианты, что делать, если триангуляция была неверной, резко замолчал. Потом вытащил из-за воротника ключ от ТАРДИС, висевший на шейной цепочке. Тот качнулся и переливчато блеснул — может, отблеск рифта, а может…

— Ха! — воскликнул Мортимус и расплылся в улыбке. — Красное! Она точно здесь, я знаю! Иди за мной.

Он спрятал ключ обратно и пошел, перешагивая через рытвины, туда, где, как он был абсолютно и безоговорочно уверен, стояла его ТАРДИС. Джек что-то говорил ему, потом, видимо, отчаявшись, замолчал. Его шаги звучали за спиной глухо и как-то обреченно.

Потом Мортимус увидел ТАРДИС. Она действительно выглядела как диван и казалась яркой даже среди радужных отблесков рифта на останках, как будто изо всех сил старалась, чтобы ее заметили. И подзарядилась прилично, наверное — рифт совсем близко. Мортимус ускорил шаг насколько мог, чтобы не оттолкнуться от земли и не взлететь, и подошел к ТАРДИС, когда Джек еще осторожно пробирался между обломками.

Одна из подушек была отодвинута, и Мортимус облегченно вздохнул: Сек все-таки додумался до самого простого способа не дать ТАРДИС отправиться дальше. Мортимус не помнил, рассказал ли он Секу о том, что настроил эту опцию, но если тот догадался сам — прекрасно! И вряд ли он снаружи. Холодно было зверски, Сек терпеть не мог такую температуру.

— Посмотри-ка, действительно диван, и даже не раздвижной, — с хитрой улыбочкой сказал Джек, подойдя ближе. — Ты, наверное, пинаешься во сне? Понятно, почему твой партнер сбежал. Ему захотелось побольше простора, больше свободного места, бедняге. Теперь мы сядем, свесим ноги и полетим, как в сказке?

— Нет, — улыбнулся как можно ласковей Мортимус. — Мы залезем внутрь. Давай, видишь, подушка отодвинута? Вот туда.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь, — фыркнул Джек, но, встретившись с Мортимусом взглядом, пожал плечами и, отодвинув подушку в сторону, забрался в темный лаз.

— Ого! — послышался изнутри его голос.

— Да, — с удовольствием ответил Мортимус. — Она больше внутри, чем снаружи.

В консольной все выглядело как обычно, разве что свет горел гораздо ярче и холодней — словно в офисе.

— Коллекцию собираешь? — спросил Джек, рассматривая одну из скульптур, стоявших в ряд у стены. — Ай-ай-ай, а ведь это запрещено. Злоупотребление служебным положением.

— И кто мне может запретить? — фыркнул Мортимус, осматриваясь. Что-то казалось странным, если даже не считать света — хотя, может, это только казалось? ТАРДИС нашлась, и хватит об этом! — Не смеши. К твоему сведению, это Савкотрон Праксителя, оригинал. И это далеко не все!

Он медленно обошел консоль: под панелью навигации висели провода, а он их так не оставлял. Точно! Кто-то копался в настройках. Этот придурковатый далек, не иначе, пытался остановить ТАРДИС, и явно безуспешно. Хоть бы ничего не испортил. Кстати, а где он? Мортимус заправил провода внутрь и глубоко вздохнул. Хорошее настроение стремительно улетучивалось — можно сказать, на глазах. Он оперся об консоль, прикусив губу. Если закрыть дверь, ТАРДИС полетит дальше. А вдруг Сек застрял снаружи? Не бросать же его на этом дохлом монстре.

— Какой интересный пульт управления, — сказал Джек, который бросил рассматривать коллекцию и подошел к консоли. — Это, кажется, рубильник запуска двигателя? Я…

— Не трогай! — рявкнул Мортимус и схватил Джека за руку. — Лучше помоги мне найти кое-кого.

— Твоего кудрявого приятеля?

— Да, именно его.

В конце концов, Сек вряд ли заберется куда-то вглубь ТАРДИС. Он и раньше опасался заходить слишком далеко, а в такой ситуации… Пока дверь открыта, ТАРДИС никуда не улетит.

Джек вытащил бластер.

— Он в режиме станнера. Предпочитаю перестраховаться, — сказал он. — Ты уверен, что твой корабль не увел кто-нибудь другой?

— Да, да, да, — раздраженно ответил Мортимус, но тут же замолчал. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

В коридоре свет горел так же ярко и стерильно, почти в ультрафиолетовом режиме. Кто еще мог бы забраться в ТАРДИС? Кому придет в голову на планете отдыха забираться в диван? Конечно, если Сек не останавливался на других планетах, тогда…

Мортимус вдруг достал отвертку и переключил режим: непонятно почему левое сердце дрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Он остановился и прислушался, подняв руку; Джек не стал задавать вопросов, молча встал рядом, держа оружие наизготовку.

— Можешь назвать меня суеверным болваном, — прошептал Мортимус, — но я знаю, что в моем корабле чужак. Просто знаю и все, не спрашивай лишнего.

— Ага, — едва шевеля губами, ответил Джек. — Это твоя интуиция.

Мортимус улыбнулся: хотя бы кто-то это понимает и принимает без объяснений, без дотошных попыток докопаться до сути. Конечно, дело не совсем в интуиции, но для человека и это отличная попытка. Если бы не Сек и его планета, с Джеком было бы легко путешествовать вместе… может, потом?

Он молча кивнул и осторожно пошел вперед. Первым делом стоило проверить библиотеку.

Мортимус знал эту ТАРДИС как свои пять пальцев — даже лучше; он несколько раз восстанавливал ее после тяжелых крушений, когда почти приходилось выращивать ее заново, она слушалась его безоговорочно, хотя управлять ей он умел постольку-поскольку, да и чинить тоже — стоило признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе. Казалось, ей нравилась жизнь, полная приключений, интриг и новых знакомств, хотя Мортимус последнее время редко путешествовал куда-то, кроме Земли. К Секу она относилась гораздо лучше, чем стоило.

И вот сейчас она сигнализировала как могла, что на борту враг. И Мортимус был почти уверен, что Сека в библиотеке нет. Пройдя пару поворотов, он отпер дверь и заглянул внутрь. В круглом зале, от которого лучами расходились коридоры с полками, было омерзительно пусто. Никого. Библиотека тянулась на километры, проверить ее быстро, конечно, не выйдет — черт бы побрал этот полет по следу, заблокированы все возможности! Или почти все. Мортимус закрыл дверь и начал откручивать одну из круглых стенных панелей.

Надо было проверить кое-что.

Джек, прислонившись к стене, настороженно — но и с любопытством озирался.

— Не хотел бы, чтобы ты загордился, но такое вижу впервые, — сказал он негромко. — Из какого века ты свистнул эту прелесть?

— Тебе не понять. — Мортимус вытащил наружу провода и начал разъединять их, пытаясь добиться отклика. — Там другое времяисчисление. Не мешай!

Жилые помещения пустовали, музей тоже, и оранжерея… Часть проводов отзываться не хотела. Если этот… интервент сумел заблокировать внутренний сканер ТАРДИС, то кто же он такой? О Господи! Это начинало напрягать. Мортимус проверил еще один провод и замер: в лаборатории был кто-то живой.

— Так, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза. — Сейчас мы пойдем назад. Если я скажу «Давай», стреляй сразу же, не раздумывая. Окей?

— Окей, — яростно и счастливо улыбаясь, ответил Джек и поднял пушку.

Лаборатория была далеко, но ТАРДИС сократила путь, передвинув один из коридоров: Мортимус понял это по сменившимся картинам. Почему-то он сильно нервничал, и это было странно; все-таки это его собственная ТАРДИС, и никто, никакой инопланетный идиот, возомнивший себе невесть что, не сможет ее забрать. Скорее сам погибнет ни за грош. Но пульс все равно стучал под языком, и чувства сильно, почти до боли обострились. Дверь лаборатории обнаружилась спустя два поворота. Мортимус облизнул губы и взялся за ручку. Джек встал с другой стороны проема и, прищурившись, удобнее перехватил бластер.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело как сцена из какого-то дешевого боевика. Мортимус хмыкнул, повернул ручку и толкнул дверь ногой. Они влетели в лабораторию.

— Ты что, увлекаешься… вивисекцией? — с заметным отвращением произнес Джек, стоявший за спиной. — Или это твой кудрявый дружок развлекался?

— Нет, — коротко и зло ответил Мортимус.

Сек, абсолютно голый и пристегнутый к операционному столу, молча и яростно смотрел на него — казалось, еще немного, и этот взгляд прожжет в мантии дырку.

— Сейчас, я тебя освобожу. Следи за дверью, — бросил Мортимус Джеку и переключил отвертку в другой режим. Фиксаторы тут же расстегнулись. Судя по показаниям сканирования, никаких существенных повреждений Сек не получил, хотя, кажется, его накачали какими-то стимуляторами. — Кто это сделал?

Сек с трудом сел, потер запястья и помотал головой. Щупальца на его голове бешено дергались, делая его похожим на Медузу Горгону, странным образом слившуюся с циклопом. Это было даже забавно, но смеяться Мортимусу хотелось меньше всего.

— Ну? Кто? — резко спросил он.

Сек ткнул пальцем в горло, потом мотнул головой.

— Блокатор связок? — догадался Мортимус.

— Так это и есть твой компаньон? — догадался Джек. Он с неприкрытым интересом рассматривал Сека и улыбался. — Действительно, не кудрявый.

Сек тут же поднял руку и обвиняюще указал на Харкнесса пальцем.

— Это Джек, — быстро сказал Мортимус. — Он мне помогает. Джек, это… Гаутама, мой напарник.

Сек слез со стола и, покачнувшись, встал ровно. Он выглядел… злым. Слабо сказано — злым. Мортимус поежился.

— Извини. Я не хотел, — сказал он, хотя ничуть не собирался просить прощения. Господи, да и за что?

В ответ Сек резко взмахнул рукой, отметая извинения, поднял один палец, потом снова указал на Джека и мотнул головой.

— Один и … — расшифровал Мортимус. — Один и… что?

Сек закатил глаз, безостановочно шевеля щупальцами, снова показал на Джека, замотал головой, и, в итоге, шагнул к Мортимусу и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Не понимаю, — сердито ответил Мортимус. Вариантов ответа на эту шараду могло быть сотни. Он уже собирался попросить Сека произнести то, что он хочет, чтобы прочитать по губам, но тут подал голос Джек:

— Кажется, он хочет сказать, что тот, кто залез в твой корабль, чернокожий, такой, как ты.

Сек бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд и еле заметно кивнул.

— О Господи, — только и смог сказать Мортимус. Такой же, как он! Другой таймлорд!

Только не Мастер, только бы это был не Мастер! Тягаться с ним будет очень непросто… а кто еще мог остаться в живых? Доктор вряд ли бы такое устроил, он, конечно, псих, но не стал бы приковывать Сека к лабораторному столу и проводить над ним какие-то опыты.

— А ты симпатичнее, чем под маской, — сказал Джек, беззастенчиво разглядывая Сека. Тот презрительно сжал губы и выпрямился. Наверное, ему трудно было стоять, но он держался изо всех сил. Мортимуса снова укололо такое несвоевременное и ненужное чувство вины.

— Где эта сволочь? — спросил он у Сека.

Тот на секунду задумался, потом широко и сердито улыбнулся, оскалив зубы. Но его улыбка тут же погасла; он развел руками, описывая что-то вроде круга, потом поднял руки вверх и тут же опустил. Опять шарада. Мортимус тяжело вздохнул. Это было похоже на…

Сек с шумом выдохнул и снова замахал руками. Потом мотнул головой, подошел, пошатываясь, к рабочему столу, взял скальпель и с оглушительным скрежетом начал что-то царапать на металлической поверхности.

— Резерв. пульт, — прочитал Мортимус. — Рани.

Голова на секунду закружилась, колени почти подогнулись, правое сердце пропустило удар. О Господи. Это еще хуже, чем Мастер. Мортимус судорожно вздохнул.

— Такого я еще никогда, — мечтательно проговорил Джек, привалившись к двери спиной, — не видел.

Неожиданно нахлынуло раздражение, и Мортимус пристально посмотрел на Джека. Сек, не обращая на того внимания, бросил скальпель на стол и опустил голову.

— Отдай ему шинель, — приказал Мортимус.

— Это еще почему? — удивился Джек.

— Потому что я так сказал.

Мортимус готов был спорить и дальше, но Джек неожиданно сдался без боя, снял шинель, подошел к Секу и протянул ему. Тот коротко кивнул и, неловко двигаясь, оделся и быстро застегнул все пуговицы.

Рани — это действительно проблема. Как она вообще выжила? Мортимус не интересовался, что она делала во временную войну — может, тоже где-то пряталась, как и он? Мортимус посмотрел на своих компаньонов. От Джека не будет никакого толку; он даже не представляет, с кем имеет дело. Сек… судя по тому, в какой ситуации он оказался, убьет Рани при первой же возможности, а этого допустить никак нельзя.

Сначала надо попробовать с ней поговорить. Да, поговорить, и один на один.

— Гаутама, — сказал Мортимус серьезно. — Ты должен пройти в консольную и закрыть дверь. Это важно. Джек, поможешь ему. И отдай мне бластер.

— Еще чего! — возмутился Джек. — Я и так уже отдал шинель.

— Не спорь! — Мортимус повысил голос. — Ты даже не представляешь масштабы этой проблемы, и решить ее могу я один! Бластер, немедленно!

Сек остро улыбнулся и смерил Джека с головы до ног очень неприятным, злорадным взглядом. Джек обиженно посмотрел исподлобья, покачал головой, потом поморщился и сунул Мортимусу бластер рукояткой вперед.

— Держи, раз уж так нужно, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Мортимус, пряча бластер в карман. Он ему все равно не понадобится, но еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то начал палить из него в консольной или даже в коридорах. — Идите в консольную. Оставайтесь там. — Он посмотрел на Сека. — Если что, будь возле консоли. Мало ли что понадобится. А я пойду искать. Ее.

Сек на мгновение зажмурился и кивнул. На лице Джека застыло по-мальчишески капризное выражение. Игрушку отобрали, какая жалость.

Когда они вышли, Мортимус фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся. Если бы его спросили, почему, он бы не знал, что ответить. От облегчения? От напряжения? От радости?

Они не виделись с Рани со времен выпуска. Какое-то время он следил за бывшими школьными друзьями — даже за Драксом, который занимался какой-то грязной, недостойной таймлорда работой и даже не вспоминал о бывшей родине; и, конечно, за Доктором. Доктор! Господь всемогущий, этот неумеха даже геноцид совершить не сумел как следует! Теперь придется иметь дело с очень серьезным противником.

Так вот, из всех его школьных друзей Рани была одной из наиболее успешных. Даже когда эти узколобые идиоты изгнали ее с Галлифрея, она такой оставалась. И что противопоставить ей сейчас, он и представить не мог. Рядом с ее умениями его вирусные опухоли — это попытки ребенка построить действующую модель Матрицы рядом с Матрицей настоящей. Ему даже угрожать ей нечем… Разве что блефовать?

Да, только так.

Резервный пульт управления он давно удалил, поэтому Рани могла быть где угодно — в том числе и возле резервного пульта. ТАРДИС могла восстановить эту комнату, если Рани ей приказала. А могла и не восстановить. Мортимус закрыл глаза и сосредоточился: если он почувствует Рани, то сможет найти даже в этом бесконечном лабиринте коридоров. Она всегда плохо умела прятаться. Но получалось с трудом: слабое эхо где-то по правую руку и дальше. Мортимус глубоко вздохнул и пошел, придерживаясь пальцами за стену. Это придавало сил.

Четыре развилки спустя он почувствовал знакомый толчок под ребра и широко улыбнулся: Сек добрался до консольной, закрыл дверь, и ТАРДИС, согласно настройкам, дематериализовалась и полетела дальше. И словно исчез какой-то блок — незапертая дверь мешала, как затекшая нога, не давала полного контроля. Тут же свет в коридоре, ведущем налево, почти погас; Мортимус кивнул и пошел по ярко освещенному. ТАРДИС приведет его куда нужно. Она прекрасно понимает, в чем дело.

Когда он проходил мимо одной из дверей, ведущих в бассейн (той, возле которой висели «Справедливые судьи» ван Эйка), то свет мигнул. Неужели Рани ждет его… в бассейне? Мортимус хмыкнул и, сунув руку в карман, сжал в пальцах одну из ампул. Потом повернул ручку и осторожно, стараясь не нашуметь, открыл дверь.

В бассейне вспыхнул свет, и Мортимус подошел к бортику. В ярко-голубой воде плавал какой-то мусор, давно пора бы почистить, но ни в самом бассейне, ни в большом и гулком зале никого не было. Он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, как дверь напротив, негромко скрипнув, отворилась.

Рани регенерировала, и в лицо ее узнать было бы невозможно, но спутать — тоже, неповторимый характер, ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения… общности. Мортимус не стал от нее закрываться, и она подошла ближе, стала у бортика на другой стороне бассейна.

— А, — сказала она. — Мне стоило догадаться, что это твоя ТАРДИС. Такая же хитрая, уклончивая тварь, как и ты сам. Предатель! Продался далекам. Я много слышала о тебе, но не думала, что ты настолько далеко зашел!

Ее голос гулко покатился по залу, угроза звучала в каждом слове, каждом звуке, в раскатистой «р», которую она произносила на шотландский манер.

— Слухи обо мне, как водится, оказались слегка преувеличены, — ответил Мортимус, улыбаясь. Улыбка получалась с трудом: было страшно, слишком страшно от того, что Рани может выкинуть. — Но я не продался далекам, как ты изволишь утверждать.

Говорить с соплеменником — совсем не то, что говорить с человеком или даже с человеко-далеком; давно забытое, прекрасное и сложное умение словно вынырнуло из глубин далекого прошлого.

— Ты можешь пытаться обманывать глупых мартышек, с которыми тоже частенько водишься, — сказала Рани, — но не меня. Тот прототип, которого я захватила в плен — твой компаньон, я нашла его комнату, его одежду и оружие. Ты работаешь на далеков и пытаешься помочь им уничтожить нашу родную планету, мерзкое нечистоплотное ничтожество!

Да, Рани иногда бывала слишком прямолинейной. Что ж, соврать о том, что Сек просто угнал его ТАРДИС и что он-то уж с ним разберется по-своему, вряд ли получится — и хорошо, что Рани соизволила в этом ему помочь.

— Это моя собственная разработка, — начал Мортимус, — и мы с тобой можем завершить начатое! Она направлена как раз против далеков! Такого специалиста, как ты, мне как раз и не хватало! Господи, я даже и предположить не мог, что ты…

— Прекрати врать! Ты не смог бы и гомункулуса в банке вырастить, не то что гибрид человека и далека, я видела твою лабораторию, — сухо отрезала Рани и вытащила из кармана комбинезона длинную стеклянную палочку, наполненную густо-лиловой жидкостью. — Еще одно лживое слово, Мортимнекангетикан, и я разобью этот сосуд. В нем смертельная инфекция, от которой у меня есть иммунитет, а у тебя нет, и у твоего гибрида тоже. Впрочем, меня ничего не останавливает, почему бы не разбить его прямо сейчас?

Вот и время для блефа. Стараясь едва ли не излучать беспечную уверенность, Мортимус криво усмехнулся и достал из кармана ампулу.

— Если ты это сделаешь, то я разобью эту ампулу, и моя ТАРДИС умрет, — сказал он жестко и категорично. — Мне нечего терять, а вот тебе — есть. Мы во временной воронке, ты знаешь, что с тобой будет, если ТАРДИС погибнет прямо в ней!

— Ты блефуешь! — воскликнула Рани, и ее ярко-рыжие волосы встали дыбом, как у кошки. — Ты бы не смог такого создать! Это слишком сложный вирус!

А, так значит, это возможно! Мортимус, не прекращая улыбаться, поднял ампулу выше. Если это возможно, то только через сердце… через матрицу. Надо уничтожить матрицу — изъять ее или заставить ТАРДИС уничтожить ее… критические ошибки. Рост. Рак!

— Заставить матрицу бесконтрольно делиться, пока сама ТАРДИС не станет бороться с ней? — ласково спросил он. — Это не слишком сложно, дорогая моя, как бы тебе не хотелось обратного.

Сердца колотились вразнобой, голова кружилась. Только бы это действительно было правдой! Мортимус закусил губу и уставился на Рани, готовый в любой момент сбежать из бассейна. Хотя это, наверное, не поможет. Ее вирусы — совершенство. Произведения искусства, а не обычные болезни.

Рани молча сверлила его взглядом. Может, у нее и был антидот от подобного вируса, но не с собой. Это было ясно как день.

— Все равно я не верю, что ты сумел сделать такое, — сказала она, но стеклянную палочку опустила. — И не могу поверить, до чего ты докатился. Ты, таймлорд, выпускник Академии! И на НРУ работал, а теперь? Теперь помогаешь нашим злейшим врагам уничтожить Галлифрей? Что они тебе обещали — знания из Матрицы? Власть? Ценности, которые ты собираешь, как некоторые птицы — блестящие цацки и зеркальца? Чушь! Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь…

— Никогда не верь далекам, — произнес Мортимус с ней в унисон. — Но я действительно не сотрудничаю с ними, поверь, у меня достаточно опыта, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Он тяжело вдохнул и опустил голову. Почти не было нужды притворяться, опыт у него действительно был — и воспоминания о тех событиях были не самыми радужными.

— Тогда что в твоей ТАРДИС делает гибрид далека и человека? — резко спросила Рани. — Думаешь, я поверю, что ты его просто подобрал где-то по пути, как какой-то мусор, который, кстати, плавает в твоем бассейне? Фу! Это что, окурки?

— Какая тебе разница, что плавает в моем собственном бассейне? — возмутился Мортимус. — В конце концов, если оно мне не мешает, почему должно мешать тебе? Да, представь себе, я его подобрал, да, как мусор, если тебе больше нравится такое неаппетитное сравнение, но он сам скрывается от далеков, к твоему сведению. Они его практически уничтожили.

— Даже если бы ты не пытался соврать мне до этого, я бы тебе не поверила. Это какая-то чушь и нонсенс — то, что ты рассказываешь.

— Рассказываю, как есть, — ответил Мортимус.

— Посмотрим, что на это скажет Верховный Совет.

О, так она не знает? Мортимус широко раскрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Что? — сердито спросила Рани. — Думаешь, обойдется? Тебя дезинтегрируют даже без суда! Слышал о законах военного времени?

— Мне очень жаль тебя разочаровывать, — начал Мортимус и замолчал.

Как ей рассказать? Как вообще о таком рассказывают?

Рани ждала, ее глаза казались такими же ярко-голубыми, как вода в бассейне.

— Ну? — не выдержала она.

— Галлифрея больше нет, — с трудом выдавил из себя нужные слова Мортимус.

— Только не говори мне, что далеки победили! — выкрикнула Рани и снова подняла сосуд с вирусом над головой. — И что ты теперь им служишь! Тогда я точно убью тебя, и плевать, если погибну сама!

— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, остынь! — торопливо забормотал Мортимус, подняв руки. — Никто не победил. Доктор… Доктор уничтожил всех. И Галлифрей, и далеков. Запустил Момент.

Понимая, что это звучит неубедительно, он добавил:

— Конечно, какие-то далеки остались, ты же знаешь, они всегда выкручиваются. Ну и таймлорды… несколько еще живы. Вот ты, например.

— Доктор? — пронзительно, до рези в ушах прошептала Рани. — Если ты мне лжешь, мелкая дрянь…

— Нет, — сухо ответил Мортимус. — И ты знаешь, что я говорю правду. Видишь — я открыт и ничего не пытаюсь утаить.

Рани молчала, опустив голову. Сейчас она уже не выглядела устрашающе — обычная маленькая женщина со слегка неправильными чертами лица. Мортимус тоже молчал. Сейчас не стоило ничего говорить. Слова будут лишними.

Рани заговорила первой, и голос ее звучал даже слишком спокойно и деловито.

— Мы находимся в патовой ситуации. Я не могу разбить сосуд с вирусом, потому что ты грозишься уничтожить матрицу своей ТАРДИС; ты говоришь, что Галлифрея нет и что война времени закончена, я готова утверждать обратное. Ты обвиняешь Доктора… — Рани осеклась. — И тут я готова тебе поверить.

— Все остальное тоже правда, — сказал Мортимус и неожиданно вспомнил об анзуд. О том, что они не пожирали реальность, как должны были, если бы Око Гармонии исчезло. Может… может?

Рани фыркнула.

— Ты и в Академии врал так, что уши в трубочку заворачивались. Как можно оставаться таким же идиотом, как и в школе, после стольких лет? Разумеется, я могу поверить тебе только если сама все выясню.

— Но ты не сможешь ничего выяснить, если мы будем стоять здесь и торговаться, — ответил Мортимус.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

О, вариантов были сотни. Обмануть. Бросить где-нибудь. Попытаться сотрудничать… каждый из вариантов был обоюдоострым.

И Сек ее не простит, и его заодно, после всего, что Рани с ним сделала. Бог знает почему он так считается с его мнением! Мортимус глубоко вздохнул.

— Я могу дать тебе семечко ТАРДИС, — сказал он искренне, — и активировать резервный пульт. Потом отделю его от остальной ТАРДИС, некоторое время ты даже сможешь управлять на остаточном сигнале, хоть и недолго. Тебя вынесет куда-нибудь через рифт, вырастишь на его энергии себе новую и сможешь… сможешь жить дальше.

Рани смерила его взглядом, не сулившим ничего доброго.

— Думаешь, я соглашусь? — спросила она неприятным голосом.

— Это лучшее, что я могу предложить.

Повисло долгое молчание.

— Надо забрать мою коллекцию из лаборатории, — сказала Рани в конце концов и положила сосуд с вирусом в карман. Мортимус едва сдержал облегченный вздох, пряча ампулу.

— Об этом не может быть и речи, — ответил Мортимус. Он не был уверен ни в Джеке, ни даже в Секе: оба могли вернуться туда и поджидать страшного врага. Если начнется стрельба, Рани точно сломает палочку, и тогда…

— Именно, не может. Это столетия моей работы, причем в полной изоляции! В конце концов, я спасла твою ТАРДИС от гибели, ты мне должен, — холодно сказала она.

— Ты не… — начал Мортимус, но тут же понял, что Рани не врет. — Могу сам принести. Это же чемоданчик, такой серебристый? Я его видел в лаборатории.

— Нет, только вместе. Я не могу полагаться на тебя в таком вопросе.

— А в остальном, значит, можешь? — ядовито прокомментировал Мортимус. Потом вздохнул и добавил: — Мой компаньон, скорее всего, отправится искать тебя. Он… остался недоволен вашим общением. Я бы не хотел…

Рани смерила его пронзительно-голубым взглядом с головы до ног, круто повернулась и пошла вдоль бортика в его сторону. Мортимус вздохнул и направился ей навстречу.

Рани была ниже его на голову, даже больше, но все равно казалась до крайности, смертельно опасной. Особенно вблизи.

— Надо же, хоть в какой-то регенерации у тебя приличное лицо, — сказала она. — Хорошо, я не буду использовать супервирус. Воспользуюсь чем-нибудь попроще, погибнет только твой далек, если решит напасть на меня.

Мортимус зажмурился.

— Да, согласен, — сказал он, и его сердца провалились куда-то в живот.

Они шли по коридорам, и ТАРДИС снова сократила путь, о, она всегда была умницей. Рани зыркала по сторонам — казалось, только и ждала атаки. Мортимус скрестил пальцы. Он тоже ждал Сека — чтобы тут же схватить Рани за руку и не дать ей воспользоваться вирусом. Все-таки… все-таки он не настолько законченный мерзавец, чтобы подставить того, кого он считал своим другом. Даже не компаньоном.

Мортимус знал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь поделится этим с Секом. И тем, что считает его другом, и тем, как предал его сейчас. Ну, как предал — обменял его жизнь на собственную. И то не совсем, разве что как вероятность…

Нет, это называется предательством, и не стоит врать самому себе! Не стоит придумывать лишних оправданий.

У дверей лаборатории Мортимус остановился.

— Дамы вперед, — сказал он.

— Нет, иди первым ты, не считай меня идиоткой, — ответила Рани и неприятно скривила губы — знакомая улыбка на чужом лице. Мортимус кивнул: он и не ожидал, что Рани согласится, и осторожно открыл дверь.

Сек не станет стрелять в него, не должен. Хотя…

Лаборатория пустовала. Мортимус схватился за простенок и судорожно выдохнул, Рани оттолкнула его в сторону, прошагала мимо, подобрала со стола чемоданчик и повернулась к нему. Она выглядела довольной — по-настоящему.

— Ты что-то говорил про резервную консольную и семечко ТАРДИС, как мне помнится. Давай, исполняй обещанное, или уже передумал?

Мортимус молча покачал головой. Главное — увести Рани подальше отсюда.

— Нужно включить эту комнату, — сказал он. — Но я смогу это сделать и из коридора. Это, знаешь ли, элементарно, и не потребует усилий.

— Если запутаешься, знаток, то я тебе помогу. Я хорошо знаю эти старые модели, — ответила Рани.

— Замечательно. Идем, — кивнул Мортимус.

Чем дальше они отойдут от лаборатории — тем лучше. Им еще многое предстояло сделать, а у Сека могло лопнуть терпение. Не стоило лишний раз проверять его на прочность. Особенно сейчас.

* * *

В консольную вернулось приятное приглушенное освещение — ТАРДИС отреагировала на возвращение хозяина почти разу. Мортимус почти подбежал к консоли и быстро защелкал рубильниками. Он ни на грамм не был уверен, что Рани не передумает в последний момент. Сек устроился в кресле, которое придвинул вплотную к консоли, и держал на коленях дезинтегратор. На нем все еще была шинель Джека, смотревшаяся откровенно смешно — как обноски на беспризорнике, но его пиджак — изрядно испачканный — висел на спинке кресла. На столике мягко светился гиперкуб. Джек стоял, прислонившись к стене, и насмешливо улыбался.

— Ты быстро управился, — сказал он.

— Там нечего было управляться, мой друг, — сказал Мортимус, продолжая отделять резервный пульт от ТАРДИС. Где-то там Рани помогает ему сейчас, нажимая комплементарные кнопки. — Все решилось очень оперативно.

Сек поднял голову и оскалился в улыбке, до дрожи в коленках напомнив настоящего далека — хотя они-то никогда не улыбались. Мортимус потянулся к соседней панели и повернул последний рубильник. ТАРДИС дрогнула, свет мигнул раз, второй…

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Сек, внимательно следя за его руками. А, он ведь не видел, как отделяют отсеки ТАРДИС, ни разу не видел эту панель в работе.

— Отделил резервную консольную вместе с пилотом, — ответил Мортимус, стабилизируя движение, хотя ТАРДИС и сама выправилась бы, идя по заданному маршруту — но так быстрее. — Теперь незваная гостья не побеспокоит нас лет эдак с тысячу. А может, и больше.

Сек резко оттолкнул кресло и встал, несуразно длинный в чужой шинели. Его щупальца заметались, извиваясь.

— Ты ее отпустил, — сказал он тихо.

— Да, — ответил Мортимус и отступил на шаг. На мгновение ему показалось, что Сек вот-вот поднимет дезинтегратор и выстрелит, но тот стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел на него.

— Рани смертельно опасна, — сказал Сек свистящим шепотом. — И ты — ты! — зная, что она сделала, отпустил ее?

— А что мне было делать? — огрызнулся Мортимус.

— Уничтожить! — выкрикнул Сек, сузив глаз. — Она ничем не отличается от далека! Она даже опаснее! Дай ей волю, и она найдет способ убрать нас с дороги — и не только нас! Ты, сентиментальный идиот! Надо было пойти с тобой и проконтролировать!

Джек фыркнул, но тут же поднял руки и замолчал.

— Зато я не далек, как некоторые, и не собираюсь уничтожать всех подряд! — выкрикнул, внезапно рассердившись, Мортимус. Какое Сек имеет право судить его после того, что сделал? — Это ты угнал мою ТАРДИС, зная, что я тебе сказал про настройки! Кто из нас идиот после этого?

— Ты! — выкрикнул Сек. — Это ты мне предложил какую-то мерзость!

— А ты, бедняжка, разозлился и потерял способность мыслить? — сердито отозвался Мортимус. — Прихожу к выводу, что не зря посоветовал тебе это! Такие, как ты, слишком зависимы от физиологии!

Джек что-то сказал, но Мортимус не разобрал слов. Зато Сек резко обернулся к нему, дернул плечами и перевел взгляд на Мортимуса.

— Надо было мне бросить тебя и отправиться с Доктором, — прошептал он очень отчетливо. — А не…

— Не смей говорить о Докторе! — выкрикнул вконец разъяренный Мортимус. Он мог бы сдержаться, но откровенно не хотел — Доктор был запретной темой, и Сек это знал. — Думаешь, Доктор приказал бы тебе ее расстрелять? Хорошо же ты его знаешь! Не смей решать за меня такие вопросы! Не смей даже думать, что ты можешь! У меня осталось не так много соплеменников, чтобы я мог отдать их на твою далековскую милость!

Сек смотрел на него, тяжело дыша и прищурившись. Потом качнул головой.

— Смерть и разрушение, — сказал он, — выберут того, кто выбрал их.

Но Мортимус слишком разозлился, чтобы принять это завуалированное отступление, и нанес последний удар.

— Если бы ты не распсиховался, как последний пубертатный подросток, и выслушал меня, то ничего бы этого не случилось! — воскликнул он. — Что, слишком хотелось красиво хлопнуть дверью? Ну вот, хлопнул! Разгребай теперь последствия! Не нравится? Сам виноват! Никто тебя не заставлял!

Сек сжал пальцы на рукоятке дезинтегратора, и Мортимус на этот раз действительно испугался. Но тот осторожно положил оружие на консоль и сунул руки в карманы, словно пытался избежать соблазна воспользоваться им.

— Если бы я не распсиховался и не увел ТАРДИС, — сказал Сек спокойным, хоть и напряженным тоном, — то твой корабль, Джек и я были бы мертвы, а вы бы с Рани остались на мертвой планете вдвоем, наедине друг с дружкой. Гордись! Вы бы стали новыми Адамом и Евой, положили бы начало новому поколению! Плодитесь и размножайтесь! Ох и посмотрел бы я на тебя в этой роли.

Мортимус захлебнулся ответом, выдохнул и замолчал.

— Вы не забыли про меня, эй? Милые бранятся, третий не мешай? — спросил издевательски громко Джек.

— Замолчи! — выкрикнул Сек. — Тебя никто не спрашивал!

Не стоило срываться, вообще не стоило, Мортимус это понимал. Вкус стыда — кислый с горечью — жег под языком. Надо как-то сгладить… но как?

— Гаутама, — сказал он спокойным и светским, словно ничего не случилось, тоном. — Покажи нашему другу гардеробную и жилые комнаты. Тебе, наверное, тоже стоит переодеться.

— Я разберусь и без твоих указаний, — сухо отрезал Сек и повернулся к Джеку, смерив того неприязненным взглядом.

— А можно обратно мою шинель? — сверкнув улыбкой, спросил Джек.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Сек, круто развернулся и вышел из консольной, громко топая обутыми на босу ногу ботинками.

— Он всегда такой… эмоциональный? — спросил Джек, не прекращая улыбаться. — Кстати, бластер я тоже хотел бы вернуть.

— О, в нем таятся бездонные глубины эмоций, — не слишком любезным тоном ответил Мортимус, бросил Джеку его бластер и сел в кресло, запрокинув голову. — Смотри не утони.

— Да уж постараюсь, — отозвался Джек.

Хлопнула дверь. Мортимус прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Он был полностью прав, а Сек — нет. Сек нарушил все этические законы, даже те, которые сам установил для себя. Мортимус не сделал ничего предосудительного. Даже наоборот.

Но почему ему все еще было так стыдно?

Мортимус потянулся к консоли и погладил ее медленным, нежным движением.

— Привези нас куда надо, наконец, — попросил он. — Просто доставь на место и закончим это.


	10. Часть 10

_планета Малкассайро, 29 204 695 591 379 г._

Снег приятно похрустывал под ногами. Огромная поляна, на которой материализовалась ТАРДИС — вернее сказать, площадь, потому что из-под снега кое-где проступали неплотно уложенные булыжники, — сильнее всего напоминала пейзаж с рождественской открытки. Хвойные, похожие на ели деревья, усыпанные белым, изморозь на голых ветках, темно-красная стена — длинная, полуразрушенная, красиво контрастировавшая с бело-зеленым пейзажем. ТАРДИС превратилась в приземистый красный домик без окон — бог знает почему.

Мортимус расхаживал туда-сюда возле ТАРДИС, стараясь ступать по своим собственным следам. Кроме них, здесь никого не было, сканер ТАРДИС, заработавший после того, как цель путешествия была достигнута, показывал, что как минимум в ста километрах вокруг не было ничего живого, даже животных крупнее кролика. Планета была совершенно мертва, и это было странно.

Странным было и то, что на них не обрушились полчища далеков — или каких-либо других похитителей. Обычная пустая планета, и никаких технических приспособлений, с помощью которых можно было бы похитить другую… Мортимус глубоко вздохнул. Наверняка есть какое-то простое объяснение, но их поиски, кажется, зашли в тупик. Джек, до странного довольный — тем более, что поиски его не слишком занимали, — отправился исследовать стену, Сек стоял поодаль, подняв воротник пиджака, и крутил в руках ненужный дезинтегратор.

— Ну вот, мы на месте, — зачем-то повторил Мортимус. — Вырвались из колеи, слава Богу.

— Можешь оставить меня здесь и отправляться по своим делам, — холодно ответил Сек. — Я сам разберусь с этим. На этой планете что-то не так.

Мортимус закатил глаза. Совершенно невозможное существо! И как с ним быть? Ну да, он перед ним виноват, можно сказать, перегнул палку, но и Сек тоже…

— Ты отказываешь мне в любопытстве? — спросил Мортимус ровным голосом. — Планету-то мы не нашли. В этой системе, судя по показаниям приборов, ее нет. Обычная система двойной звезды, их миллиарды во вселенной. Почему след Тандокки привел нас сюда?

Сек поежился и скрестил руки на груди. Наверное, ему было холодно, но он, как обычно, ни за что не соглашался надеть куртку. Дурацкая принципиальность! И в этом весь он. Вечно цепляется к каким-то мелочам.

— Я считаю, что… — начал Мортимус, но Сек перебил его.

— Я был неправ, — сказал он без выражения. — Мне не стоило говорить…

Джек, кажется, решил слепить снеговика и катил уже довольно большой снежный шар между деревьев. Увидев, что Мортимус смотрит в его сторону, он помахал рукой.

— Допустим, я тоже погорячился, — признался Мортимус. — Мне нужно было понять, что для тебя важно, а не пытаться предлагать то, что мне показалось на тот момент подходящим.

— Не надо было так резко реагировать на твое предложение. — Сек неожиданно улыбнулся, хоть и очень сдержанно. — Ты ведь таймлорд, тебе подобное простительно.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто речь идет о слабоумном или малолетнем! Это, знаешь ли, напоминает попытку обидеть.

Сек хмыкнул и улыбнулся шире.

— Если тебе так больше нравится — конечно, — сказал он.

Поднялся ветер, и Мортимус накинул капюшон: снег задувало за шиворот. На такую глупую подколку он решил не отвечать. Сек переступил с ноги на ногу, дернул щупальцами и покосился в сторону ТАРДИС.

— Мы проверяли систему несколько раз, — сказал он, наклонился и сгреб немного снега. Потом начал задумчиво и методично лепить снежок. — Но ничего подозрительного не нашли. Может быть, пропустили что-то очевидное? Я не могу понять. Планета мертва, ее жителей уничтожили несколько столетий назад. Это, ты сказал, начало пути. Если во всем этом есть ответ на загадку, то я не могу его обнаружить. Чувствую себя очень глупым и некомпетентным.

Мортимус, хоть и не стал признаваться, чувствовал себя примерно так же. Один Джек развлекался: снеговик был почти готов, только носа не хватало; Джек, отряхнув руки, стащил с себя шарф и повязал снеговику на шею. Шарф он наверняка взял из гардеробной и даже не спросил разрешения! Мортимус вздохнул, но решил, что не стоит быть настолько мелочным.

— Надеюсь, мы с этим разберемся, — ответил он Секу. — Надо обыскать систему, проверить соседние планеты. Должно же найтись хоть что-то. Господи боже мой! В конце концов, начнешь все сначала, если и это не поможет.

— Ты хорошо умеешь обнадежить, — сквозь зубы проговорил Сек и со злостью раздавил снежок в ладонях.

Мортимус посмотрел на белесое от снеговых туч небо и прищурился. Стало светлее: взошло второе солнце, тусклое и холодное; вторая звезда в этой системе явно вращалась по далекой орбите вокруг своей более крупной партнерши, вместе с ее планетами. Здесь, в темном углу вселенной, почти на самом краю, звезды сами по себе встречались редко, а уж двойные…

— Тебе не угодишь, — сказал он.

Потом в него угодил снежок, и Мортимус запоздало отпрыгнул в сторону. Джек рассмеялся. Следующий снежок он бросил в Сека, но тот уклонился и презрительно скривил губы.

— Эй, не стойте как истуканы! — выкрикнул Джек. Из его рта вырвалось облако пара. — Идите сюда. Во-первых, здесь интересные рисунки, во-вторых, давайте в снежки поиграем? На вас даже смотреть скучно. Особенно на тебя, Кудряшка.

Сек шумно выдохнул и с явным раздражением пошевелил щупальцами.

— Предлагаю вместо этого обследовать систему, — сказал он. — Нерационально тратить время на игры, когда у нас незаконченное дело.

Мортимус рассмеялся. После того, как они вырвались из параллельного временного потока, тратить время можно было сколько угодно.

— Пятнадцать минут тебя не спасут, — сказал он весело. — Не будь таким серьезным, действительно. Думаешь, то, что ты ищешь, за время, пока мы играем, исчезнет?

Мимо просвистел еще один снежок, Мортимус рассмеялся, схватил пригоршню снега, наспех слепил его в ком и швырнул в Джека.

Сек буркнул что-то под нос, развернулся и скрылся в ТАРДИС. Действительно, унылое существо, хотя, конечно, он был куда надежнее Джека. Но с тем всегда можно будет ввязаться в авантюру и выпутаться из нее, повеселившись на славу, а еще у Харкнесса гораздо меньше дурацких нравственных принципов, из-за которых Сек бывал иногда совершенно невыносим. Почти как Доктор, ей-богу.

Мортимус слепил еще один снежок, бросил в Джека и на этот раз не промахнулся. Он расхохотался и подошел ближе, увернувшись от пущенного в него снаряда.

— Стоп, стоп, я беру перемирие, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Хотел задать тебе не совсем обычный вопрос.

Вблизи стена казалась довольно высокой. Должно быть, когда-то она была зубчатой, напоминала крепостную, но сейчас верхушка осыпалась, и красные кирпичи, из которых она была сложена, громоздились возле нее печальными грудами.

— Ну? — спросил разрумянившийся Джек и пригладил волосы.

— Не хочешь какое-то время попутешествовать… поработать со мной в паре? Твой манипулятор, прости меня за откровенность, совершенно ни в какое сравнение не идет с ТАРДИС. Мы могли бы сделать много интересного вместе. И полезного.

Джек хмыкнул и смерил его долгим взглядом.

— А как же твой напарник? Или мы будем втроем?

— О, Гаутама обычно работает в одиночку, — отмахнулся Мортимус. — Это, знаешь ли, исключение. Задание очень сложное, один бы он не справился. Как только мы его выполним, он отправится по своим делам.

Джек хитро улыбнулся, приподняв брови.

— Конечно, мой манипулятор ни в какое сравнение не идет с твоей громоздкой машиной. Он куда лучше, мобильнее. Но, пожалуй, я подумаю над этим предложением, — сказал он с едва заметным налетом кокетства. — У меня ведь есть время, или надо дать ответ прямо сейчас?

Мортимус улыбнулся шире.

— Конечно, подумай, мой друг, я совершенно не намерен тебя торопить. Кстати, что думаешь об этой планете?

Джек через плечо взглянул на стену, пожал плечами.

— Здесь странно, хотя опасности я не чувствую, — ответил он. — Почему эта цивилизация погибла? Ни войны, ни техногенных катастроф. Возможно, вторжение, но планету никто не захватил. Просто перебили всех и бросили? Непонятно. Эпидемия, разве что. Религия у них была интересная. Они поклонялись солнцу — но не главному, что было бы очевидным, а второму, маленькому. Судя по рисункам, у них даже был миф о том, что это солнце им даровали за какие-то заслуги.

Мортимус мечтательно улыбнулся, жмурясь.

— Как-то раз мне случилось побывать на Гаити, — сказал он. — Хотелось отдохнуть, развеяться. Рассказал, что приплыл с Гвинеи. Немного помог местным, а потом оказалось, что они меня обожествили. Вот смеху-то было… Стоп! Ты сказал, что им его… даровали?!

Внезапная догадка сверхновой вспыхнула в голове. Что могло — вернее, с помощью чего можно было похитить планету? Чья технология могла это позволить легче легкого? Сек был абсолютно прав — это технология таймлордов, которую кто-то бросил в этом Богом забытом уголке вселенной, надеясь, что ее не найдут.

— Ну да, — недоуменно ответил Джек. — А что в этом такого? Нормальный мифологический паттерн. Роль дарителя, правда, сыграл какой-то белый гуманоид с длинными волосами. Местные жители были краснокожими и безволосыми, судя по рисункам.

— Снова этот Доктор, — прошипел сквозь зубы Мортимус и бегом бросился к стене. Действительно, на сильно попорченном погодой рисунке розоволицый и темноволосый гуманоид спускался с неба, держа солнце над головой — даже в этом схематическом виде напоминавший одно из воплощений Доктора. Конечно, не мог пройти мимо несчастных аборигенов. О, эта страсть к причинению добра! — Это не что иное, как звездный манипулятор! Все элементарно просто! Конечно, опять виноват Доктор! Эта его мания разбрасывать где попало галлифрейские артефакты, ломать временные линии как бог на душу положит — без всякой системы! И ради каких-то мнимых бонусов в виде чужого обожания… — Он замолчал, крепко сжав губы.

— Ты уже не впервые упоминаешь этого Доктора, — сказал Джек. — Кажется, он тебе изрядно насолил.

— Слабо сказано, мой друг, слабо сказано! — Мортимус пнул кирпичную горку. — Он постоянно вмешивается во время, без конца все портит, готов принести в жертву тысячи людей, лишь бы его компаньоны не пострадали — а на остальных наплевать! Сам же, конечно, говорит, что беспокоится обо всех живых существах. Лицемер, последний лицемер! — Мортимус перевел дух и покачал головой. — Только не говори о нем Гаутаме, он питает к Доктору непонятную привязанность. Можно сказать без преувеличения: он фанат Доктора и, разумеется, тут же начнет его оправдывать.

Джек фыркнул и рассмеялся; у Мортимуса тут же появилось подозрение о том, что тот немедленно начнет расспрашивать Сека о Докторе. Ну и пусть. Любопытство не порок. Прекрасный спутник выйдет из Харкнесса! Никаких дурацких принципов, и голова на плечах есть.

— Возвращаемся в ТАРДИС, — сказал Мортимус. — Надо облететь планету и попытаться найти пульт управления манипулятором. Доктор наверняка спрятал его где-то здесь, если, конечно, его уже кто-нибудь не подобрал.

А ведь, скорее всего, это объясняет геноцид аборигенов. Логично! Мортимус покачал головой и продолжил:

— Нет, мы полетим прямо к манипулятору. Так будет надежней. Быстрее!

Он побежал к ТАРДИС, оскальзываясь на подмерзшем от ветра снегу. Джек, громко топая, помчался за ним — явно пытался обогнать. Мортимус засмеялся и побежал быстрее.

В ТАРДИС он влетел первым и тут же бросился к консоли. Сек, который сидел в кресле и вертел в руках что-то похожее на временной замок, вскочил на ноги.

— Я понял! — выкрикнул Мортимус. — Вторая звезда — это звездный манипулятор, с его помощью похитители и крали планеты, а теперь, скорее всего…

Он защелкал переключателями, всматриваясь в показания на экранах. Точно! От звезды тянулась исчезающе тонкая нить… кажется, глюониевого поля. Звезда! Так похоже на Доктора! Манипулятору можно было бы придать любую форму, даже совсем незаметную, но это позерство… Совершенно типичное поведение!

— …удерживают где-то в другой точке пространства-времени, — пробормотал Мортимус. Поле было странным, надо было проверить, что с ним не так. Какой-то небольшой временной сдвиг, изящное, но не понятное пока что решение.

Сек кивнул, встал рядом и оперся о консоль, не сводя глаз с экрана.

— Эта штука может летать просто так? — спросил Джек откуда-то из-за спины. — Аэродинамика у нее не ахти.

— Да, разумеется. Но насчет аэродинамики ты промахнулся, — рассеянно отозвался Мортимус и потянул за рычаги. ТАРДИС сорвалась с поверхности и помчалась к звезде.

— И долго мы будем добираться? — спросил Джек. Он подошел к консоли и, сунув руки в карманы, встал с другой стороны. Мортимус ухмыльнулся. Джек пока еще не видел ТАРДИС во всем ее великолепии. Наверняка думает, что ее можно разнести в куски одним выстрелом из лазерной пушки.

— Минут десять, — сказал он. — Не больше.

— Быть не может. Скорее уж десять месяцев.

Сек вцепился в консоль и ожесточенно дернул щупальцами. Харкнесс ему не нравился — это было понятно без лишних слов, а может, дело было в чем-то еще. Мортимус не хотел разбираться. Кстати, нужно было рассказать Секу о катере. Мортимус внутренне сжался: тот наверняка расскандалится, обидится снова, да и Джек будет насмехаться над ними. Надо было его куда-то услать. Хотя бы ненадолго.

— Я оставил кое-что в лаборатории, — сказал Мортимус по-светски небрежно. — Так как мы с Гаутамой должны управлять кораблем, не мог бы ты принести мне набор серебряных скальпелей? Он лежит на полке возле письменного стола.

Джек с долей подозрения смерил его взглядом, посмотрел на Сека, потом снова на Мортимуса.

— Хорошо, — удивленно сказал он. — Сейчас.

Когда он скрылся за дверью, Сек быстро повернулся к Мортимусу и еле слышно прошептал:

— Мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать.

— Мне тоже. Я предложил Джеку стать моим спутником, — начал Мортимус и запнулся. — И… я пообещал ему твой катер в награду за помощь.

Сек нервно дернул щупальцами и с негодованием уставился на него.

— Мой катер?! — воскликнул он. — Ты неисправим!

— Ну а что мне было делать? — возмутился Мортимус. — Не фишки же ему обещать из казино! Не будь смешным и жадным! Я действовал по ситуации, а ты еще найдешь себе корабль! У тебя даже машина времени есть!

Сек тяжело задышал, сверля его взглядом, потом качнул головой.

— Машина времени не моя личная, но это не важно, — сдержанно произнес он. — Ты не сможешь сделать Джека Харкнесса своим спутником.

— Это еще почему?

Едва Мортимус договорил, как Сек расплылся в неприятной усмешке.

— Джек Харкнесс станет спутником Доктора, фиксированной точкой во времени, и тебе придется отпустить его — не просто отпустить, но и стереть память о нашем знакомстве и общении.

— Чушь! — воскликнул Мортимус. — Ты выдумал это только что!

Спутник Доктора… Быть не может! Мортимус много раз общался с Джеком, и никаких признаков избранности не заметил — было бы странно не заметить такую выдающуюся особенность. Обычный человек, а не реперная точка. А даже если и станет потом, все равно! Будет у Доктора на одного спутника меньше. Подумаешь, фиксированная точка! Ее и переписать можно.

Сек покачал головой.

— Нет. Это правда. Мало того, наши временные линии зависят от того, станет ли он спутником Доктора или нет. Твоя и моя. Я проверил. У меня отличная база данных. — Он замолчал и опустил голову. — А ты не сказал сразу, как его фамилия. Я бы предупредил тебя раньше. И сам бы… знал.

Мортимус открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он думает о Секе, о Докторе и обо всей этой ерунде, но в этот момент хлопнула дверь. Вернулся заметно недовольный Джек.

— Я не нашел никаких скальпелей, — сказал он. — Если вы хотели поворковать наедине, можно было просто попросить меня выйти.

Спутник Доктора… Мортимус поморщился и прикусил губу. Во-первых, это все-таки неправда. Во-вторых… Как только кто-нибудь ему начинает нравиться, Доктор тут же забирает его себе. Будущее поливариантно, и какой-то из вариантов предполагает и такое. Но Джек и Доктор? Это даже не смешно.

— В следующий раз попросим, — холодно ответил Сек и прищурился. Джек неожиданно улыбнулся и посмотрел на него почти с нежностью — хотя, с другой стороны, его улыбка запросто сошла бы за издевательскую. Мортимус хмыкнул. Межличностные отношения в этот момент занимали его мало: гораздо интереснее было попробовать построить пульт управления звездным манипулятором.

— Держи курс, — сказал он Секу и нырнул под консоль. Эх, если бы знать, что им попадется такое сокровище, то можно было подобрать на астероиде немного запчастей, но и имеющихся деталей хватит. Мортимус начал осторожно откручивать резервную телепатическую схему; мимо него, едва не наступив на полу мантии, прошел Джек и остановился рядом с Секом.

— Мне так никто и не объяснит, что вы ищете? — спросил он тихо — видимо, не хотел, чтобы Мортимус его услышал.

— Мою планету, — коротко ответил Сек.

— И чем нам может помочь эта звезда?

— Это не звезда. Это интерфейс.

— Спасибо за понятное объяснение, — обиженно ответил Джек.

— Здесь нечего объяснять. Ты мешаешь мне, отойди, — сказал Сек и раздраженно застучал каблуком по полу.

ТАРДИС неожиданно тряхнуло, и Мортимус едва не выронил нужную плату, которую присоединял к схеме. Нужно было скорее собрать пульт — манипулятор обладал собственным, хоть и не слишком мощным, разумом и мог воспринять чужую ТАРДИС как угрозу — особенно, если его перепрограммировали.

Особенно, если его перепрограммировали далеки! А кто еще мог?

Мортимус спешно прикрутил последнюю схему и достал отвертку. На кнопки не было времени, но микроимпульсы без проблем их заменят, надо только поймать нужную тактовую частоту.

— А вот теперь мы посмеемся, — сказал он злорадно и включил отвертку. Та беззвучно завибрировала, но пульт не сработал. Не хватило дальности темпорального трансивера. Нужно подобраться ближе, еще ближе! Мортимус раздвинул губы в улыбке. Если все получится… Манипулятор — это огромная ценность и огромная власть. Потрясающая. Если Доктор не нашел ему применения, то уж он-то найдет обязательно.

Сек, прикусив губу, стоял у консоли. Конечно, сначала можно помочь и ему, вернуть планету, но потом пусть не просит себе долю. Хотя Мортимус был почти уверен, что он не станет просить. Слишком гордый. И это к лучшему, если признаться, о, насколько это к лучшему!

— У тебя такое лицо, Мортон, как будто ты нашел копи царя Соломона, — сказал Джек и покосился на экран сканера: там, разрастаясь с каждой минутой, сиял почти нестерпимым блеском звездный манипулятор.

— О, это гораздо, гораздо интереснее бриллиантов, — ответил Мортимус и снова включил отвертку. Пульт отозвался, даже в кончиках пальцев закололо, но манипулятор не ответил. Он даже не потребовал шифра: осознанное игнорирование, полный бойкот его приказов. Даже самого простого — дать информацию о текущих настройках.

Потом ТАРДИС тряхнуло еще раз, и Сек нарочито будничным тоном заметил:

— В нас стреляют.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что нас могут сбить? Это же нонсенс, — спросил Мортимус рассеянно, но тут же вскинул голову: — Кто?!

— Далеки, — коротко ответил Сек и потянул за рычаг: ТАРДИС понеслась быстрее, манипулятор дернулся навстречу. — Разбирайся с настройками скорее. Я бы не хотел, чтобы они поняли, что именно мы делаем. В полете ТАРДИС уязвимее.

Но манипулятор упрямо игнорировал все приказы пульта. Мортимус выключил отвертку и крепко сжал зубы. Далеки заблокировали любую возможность управления, а он и раньше не слишком преуспевал в звездной инженерии. Хотя… Глюониевое поле! Вот откуда управляли манипулятором — и туда же манипулятор направлял свою энергию! Как эффективно! Мортимус отшвырнул бесполезный пульт и вскочил на ноги.

— Как у вас интересно, — прокомментировал Джек, явно стараясь скрыть неуверенность. Он стоял, опершись на консоль, и следил за руками Сека. Пытался запомнить алгоритм? Ха!

— Нам передают сообщение, — сказал Сек. — Включить?

— Ой, ну что там они могут передать, — поморщился Мортимус и включил громкую связь.

— Ос-та-но-ви-тесь! Вы бу-де-те у-нич-то-же-ны!

Логика на грани фантастики. И кто согласится на такое предложение? Мортимус выключил связь и защелкал рубильниками сканеров. Глюониевое поле интересовало его куда больше. Если поймать его настройки и направить ТАРДИС в исходную точку, то можно получить два в одном — контроль над манипулятором и планету.

И кучу проблем впридачу. На том конце наверняка ждет целый флот далеков, а планету давно сожгли подчистую! Мортимус прикусил губу. Можно бросить все и сбежать прямо сейчас. Пусть Сек ищет другой способ справиться с трудностями!

— Не могу разобраться с этим глюониевым полем, — соврал он. — Отправляемся на Землю, в другой раз вернемся сюда, и уж тогда… Встречаться с твоими соплеменниками без подготовки глупо.

По лицу Сека скользнула тень, он протянул руку и переключил рубильник на навигационной панели… и это не было ручное управление полетом! Он все настроил, пока Мортимус был занят пультом! И даже учел временной сдвиг! О Господи, и что теперь делать?

— Это не мои соплеменники, — холодно произнес Сек. — Дизайн их кораблей довольно сильно отличается. В худшую сторону. Как можно было не заметить?

Временной ротор застонал, поднялся и опустился. ТАРДИС дематериализовалась, консоль сердито заискрила.

— Придурок, — со злостью сказал Мортимус. — Хочешь рисковать жизнью? Рисковал бы своей!

— Можешь остаться внутри, — отрезал Сек. Он улыбался — ожесточенно, неприятно, но его щупальца застыли без единого движения. Полная бесстрастность — или полный контроль над эмоциями. Мортимусу очень захотелось выругаться.

— Иногда мне кажется, — сказал Джек, который продолжал цепляться за консоль, — что некоторые мои коллеги по-настоящему странные.

В этот момент временной ротор пропел нежным голосом в последний раз и замер. ТАРДИС материализовалась.

***

_Бруклин, Нью-Йорк  
30 апреля 2012 г._

С этим заказчиком Диане Годдард, можно сказать, повезло.

Во-первых, он не задавал лишних вопросов. Во-вторых, задаток от него, достаточно щедрый для первого раза, почти незамедлительно поступил на офшорный счет, который невозможно было отследить. И это влекло за собой «в-третьих». Она не давала ему номер счета.

Именно поэтому Годдард шла по давно не метенной дорожке к угловатому и старомодному зданию неподалеку от въезда в туннель Бруклин-Бэттери. Обычно она работала только с проверенными заказчиками, но сейчас… С реки дул ветер, нес газетные обрывки и прочий мусор, путал и без того спутанные волосы. Здание возвышалось над ней с издевательским спокойствием, надпись на фасаде «Департамент мостов и туннелей» казалась еще одной тщательно выверенной ноткой в этой симфонии.

Она подошла к двери, и та, как по команде, открылась. Это было ожидаемо и банально, поэтому Годдард даже удивилась, когда увидела в дверном проеме человека. Казалось очевидным, что заказчик продолжит глупую мистификацию и за дверью никого не окажется. Но нет.

— Мисс Годдард, — сказал скучного вида мужчина, какой-то белесый — светлые брови, бесцветно-серые волосы, тусклые глаза, весь словно пылью припавший, — в черном костюме и галстуке. — Следуйте за мной.

В сверхскоростном лифте у Годдард заложило уши; ее спутник молча протянул ей леденец, но Годдард покачала головой. Хватит ей на сегодня унижений.

Лифт открылся прямо в небольшой зал для совещаний, стекло-хром-металл, все так же типично и банально, как и остальное. Круглый стол, несколько человек вокруг — в одинаковых черных костюмах, как у белесого… кроме одного, темнокожего и почему-то в дерюжном халате. Годдард остановила взгляд на нем, а он, словно почувствовав, поднял голову и посмотрел на нее.

К черту, он просто услышал лифт.

— А, мисс Годдард, — сказал он. — Вы кстати, моя дорогая. Подходите, садитесь. Короткое совещание, а после приступим к делу. Вы не против немного подождать?

О, хоть в чем-то этот человек профессионален. Банальная проверка, что из услышанного ею всплывет, где и как; Годдард наконец решила, что ее позвали не зря. Хотя задание наверняка тоже проверка, тоже какая-нибудь банальщина, а настоящее ждет ее впереди.

— Не против, — коротко ответила Годдард и села в неудобное яйцевидное кресло, стоявшее поодаль от стола.

На нее никто не обратил внимания — значит, действительно проверка.

— Ты уверен, что мы не сможем раскрыть нашему брату его истинную природу? — спросила женщина средних лет — немного странная, с желтушной кожей, темными близко посаженным глазами, и голова ее казалась непропорционально крупной. Женщина стояла возле кресла, опершись о спинку локтем, остальные сидели. Белесый устроился в кресле рядом с ней.

— Абсолютно, — ответил слишком юный для такого общества кудрявый парень, похожий на студента-отличника. Его пухлые и розовые губы двигались будто отдельно от лица — то было совершенно бесстрастным, а губы кривились, как две пиявки. — На его зов придет помощь, но совсем не та, на которую он рассчитывал. Это зафиксировано в паутине времени… Я прав?

— Да, мой дорогой Эс, еще как прав, — отозвался темнокожий.

Розовые пиявки губ на лице Эса — или это какой-то буквенный шифр вместо имени? — дернулись и замерли в кривой улыбке.

— К сожалению, Бета, эту ситуацию невозможно изменить. Мы можем только убрать фактор риска, и мы это сделаем.

— Но мы не можем рисковать нашими людьми, — сказал белесый мужчина.

— Мы и не будем.

— Эта цепь событий мне кажется слишком эфемерной, — сказала Бета, и в ее глазах блеснула вдруг явственная угроза. — Но твоему другу виднее, мы не станем спорить со специалистом.

Белесый сложил руки перед собой, словно в молитве.

— Но можно ведь просто атаковать его бункер, зачистить помещение, воспользоваться нейрализаторами…

— Нет! — возмутился Эс. — Это поставит под угрозу все будущее нашей организации! Даже само ее существование. Мы не можем привлекать ни штатных агентов, Омега, ни правительственных служащих.

— Хорошо, — Омега вдруг кивнул, словно и не спорил до сих пор. — Я должен был убедиться.

Они говорили друг с другом слишком по-книжному и формально. Годдард неожиданно для себя заинтересовалась этой компанией. Банальные прозвища в виде букв — греческих, словно это какой-то студенческий клуб с претензиями, а не серьезная организация, — и двое из четверых больше похожи на инопланетян, переодетых людьми. Нормальным казался только чернокожий тип в хламиде — но Годдард знала, что он-то и есть у них самый главный псих.

— Мне все равно кажется слишком сложным то, что ты задумал, — сказала Бета чернокожему.

— Пустое, — бросил он, и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянув ноги. — Это не сложно. Точная хирургия, микроскопический разрез, а скальпель уже здесь, с нами. Помнится, как-то раз, еще до того, как мы с вами познакомились, я вернулся из путешествия, а тут какой-то кошмар. Крематории, диктатура, вирус бессмертия… Пара столетий работы псу под хвост! Вот тогда было сложно, и то… В общем, пустяки. — Он довольно рассмеялся. — Достаточно найти единственно нужную точку приложения. Сейчас она у нас есть, и мы решим проблемы с разглашением и артефактами малой кровью.

— И в чем было дело? — спросил Омега.

— В смысле?

Годдард поерзала в кресле. Разговор постепенно превращался в тарабарщину, но она все равно слушала и запоминала. И пыталась понять. Разглашать содержание не обязательно, но она покажет себя с хорошей стороны, если продемонстрирует это знание заказчику.

— В чем было дело с крематориями и вирусом?

— О, ерунда, какая-то инопланетная субстанция, я не стал вникать… Достаточно было вернуться к истокам, устранить двоих организаторов и перекупить третьего. И кое-что запечатать.

Эс, который довольно долгое время сидел молча, повернул голову и посмотрел на Годдард пристально и внимательно. Годдард ответила ему таким же пристальным взглядом, и он неожиданно улыбнулся ей — одними уголками розовых губ.

— Хорошо, — сказала Бета. — Мы будем полагаться на твое экспертное решение.

Они ушли как-то слишком быстро: Годдард в какой-то момент поняла, что не заметила их отсутствия. Она захлопала глазами и мотнула головой, но в зале остались только она сама и чернокожий. Заказчик, как она и предполагала.

— Я знаю, мисс Годдард, что вы специализируетесь на решении проблем, — сказал он.

— Именно, — ответила она. — И не нужно было стирать мне память, чтобы я молчала. Это включено в изначальные условия контракта.

— Это не мое требование. — Чернокожий улыбнулся и мягко повел рукой. — Итак, к делу. Оно покажется вам, надеюсь, интересным. У нас есть проблема. Необходимо устранить одно нежелательное лицо.

Годдард едва не зевнула. Нельзя быть банальным в мелочах и интересным в главном — это правило никогда ее не подводило. Что ж, он платит, но есть кодекс.

— Я не занимаюсь убийствами, — вежливо улыбаясь, ответила она. — Вам стоило обратиться к киллеру, мистер Бертрам.

— Вы и имя мое знаете? — он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Годдард пристально — словно просветил рентгеном насквозь. — Приятно осознавать, что я в вас не ошибся. Но вот вы ошибаетесь. Я не сказал — убить, я сказал — устранить. Совершенно различная семантика, дорогая моя, и вы не могли не почувствовать разницы.

О, это просто. Годдард смерила чернокожего — Бертрама, чье имя значилось в числе собственников этого здания и еще в кое-каких списках — равнодушным взглядом. Пробное задание перед настоящим делом. Что ж, она сможет показать класс.

— Вы, мистер Бертрам, — сказала она, — уроженец Ки-Уэст, Флорида, отец — хронический алкоголик, безработный, мать — продавец кладбищенских услуг. Вам сорок семь лет, разведены дважды, детей нет, окончили Гарвард — за стипендию, которую получили за выдающиеся способности, приводов не имеете, но в юности подозревались в нелегальной торговле оружием. Оказываете спонсорскую помощь республиканской партии, владеете пакетами акций Дженерал Электрик и Эппл, это если не касаться мелочей. Мне коснуться?

Бертрам театрально вздохнул, и Годдард заочно возненавидела его за любовь к дешевым, показным эффектам.

— Я поражен вашими знаниями. Потрясающе. Вы буквально взяли меня с поличным.

Годдард не могла отделаться от мысли, что он просто-напросто издевается, но открывать более засекреченные данные о нем не стоило, что бы она ни говорила до того. Это была третья, самая тщательно скрываемая биография — и она наверняка была подлинной. Все признаки указывали на это.

— Назовите цель, — сказала наконец она.

— Вам говорит что-нибудь название «ГеоКомТекс»? — спросил Бертрам. — И имя — Генри ван Стаатен?

Годдард хмыкнула.

— Кто его не… — и осеклась.

Довольная улыбочка медленно выползла на лицо Бертрама и устроилась на нем поудобнее.

Задание оказалось куда интереснее, чем можно было подумать.

— Заметано, — ответила Годдард. — Но сумму придется удвоить.


	11. Часть 11

_Крусибл далеков, каскад Медузы  
На одну секунду вперед_

ТАРДИС материализовалась, временной ротор остановился. Пульс стучал как метроном. Если не знать, что действие стимулятора Рани давно прошло, можно было бы решить, что это он. Но это был обычный адреналин, никаких сомнений.

Сек вытащил из кармана дезинтегратор, глубоко вздохнул, словно про запас, и открыл дверь.

— Ты все-таки совершеннейший псих! — выкрикнул ему в спину Мортимус, и Сек усмехнулся.

— Дурак, — сказал он через плечо. — Это не глюониевое поле, это поток Z-нейтрино, ты не заметил зубец на графике. Конечно, ты в нем не разобрался.

Он выглянул наружу: дверь пряталась за чем-то высоким и, кажется, деревянным. Пахло здесь странно: металлом, ржавчиной, нагретыми полимерными соединениями и еще чем-то знакомым. Сек мог бы поклясться, что никогда не слышал такого запаха раньше, но он все равно казался знакомым едва не с начала жизни.

Время текло непривычно медленно, словно кто-то изменил его ход; субъективное чувство, в котором тоже был виной адреналин. Сек прижался спиной к почти горячей деревянной поверхности, она тоже казалась до боли знакомой. Да что там — она и была знакомой. ТАРДИС Доктора, ни с чем ее не спутаешь, Сек погладил шершавое крашеное дерево и улыбнулся. Словно за каменной стеной, да, очень уместная идиома для подобного момента.

Неожиданно нахлынули звуки; Сек словно не слышал их до того. Крики. Голоса. Знакомые и не очень, некоторые даже слишком хорошо — закололо в кончиках пальцев, и в какой-то момент в грудь плеснула новая порция жаркой, расплавленной злости.

— Я был неправ насчет твоих воинов, Доктор, — сказал Даврос, — они жалкие.

Вот что ему нужно будет сделать! Сек поднял дезинтегратор и сжал в кармане временной замок. Ему нужно уничтожить собственного создателя — иначе Доктор потерпит поражение, а этого допустить нельзя.

Он уже собирался шагнуть вперед и выйти из своего укрытия, как чья-то рука вцепилась ему в локоть и дернула обратно.

— Даже думать не смей! — прошипел Мортимус. Его лицо в красноватом свете ламп казалось выцветшим, свинцовым. — Стой и не двигайся! О Господи! И не говори мне только, что мы на крусибле! Господи всемогущий, только не на крусибле, иначе мы все трупы, все!

— О да, мы на крусибле, — тихо проговорил Сек. — На грязном, недоделанном, дегенеративном крусибле. Ты посмотри, они даже крепления на потолке не смогли нормально установить! А ржавчина… Это не крусибл, а дешевая подделка. Контрафакт!

— … не сможем остановить бомбу реальности, — послышался голос Доктора.

— О, нет! Так вот зачем они крали планеты. У них не одна, это целая система с подпиткой от звездного манипулятора, — простонал Мортимус, и Сек, глубоко вздохнув, зажмурился. Мортимус продолжал бормотать что-то об анзуд и разрушении ткани реальности, о временном сдвиге объективного времени, но это было бессмысленно. Бомба реальности сейчас взорвется, а у него даже не хватит сил стряхнуть этого перепуганного таймлорда, он не сможет выйти и убить Давроса, не сможет спасти Доктора и его спутников, ничего не сможет.

— Где мы и что здесь происходит? — спросил шепотом Харкнесс, который, конечно же, не смог остаться в ТАРДИС. Сек приложил палец к губам, и в этот момент незнакомый женский голос заговорил быстро-быстро:

— М-м-м, закрываем все Z-нейтринные обратные реле с помощью внутреннего синхронного цикла обратного тока. Вот эта кнопка!

Мортимус сдавленно фыркнул и крепче сжал его локоть.

— Она отключила бомбу! О Боже, она ее отключила!

— Донна, ты же даже пробки сменить не можешь! — изумленно произнес Доктор.

Харкнесс попытался высунуться из-за ТАРДИС, но Мортимус поймал его свободной рукой. Он стал до смешного похож на наседку с цыплятами, и Сек едва не рассмеялся. Голова кружилась, сердце билось о грудную клетку, словно стремилось вырваться наружу.

— Ты еще пожалеешь! — завопил Даврос, но тут же захрипел, словно в агонии. Что-то зазвенело, заискрило, незнакомая спутница — Донна — продолжала сыпать технической терминологией.

— Мне нравится эта женщина, — сказал Сек, улыбаясь шире. — Жаль, что я с ней не знаком.

— Не вздумай только пойти знакомиться! — прошептал Мортимус.

Харкнесс тихо рассмеялся.

Сек сжимал в руке рукоятку дезинтегратора, продолжая улыбаться.

— О, Даврос в своем репертуаре, — прошептал он. — Боялся, что далеки выйдут из-под контроля, и потому создал этих глупыми и ограниченными, боялся, что они перестанут подчиняться ему, и потому сделал пульт управления их броней! Омерзительное рабство — и они согласились на это? Ха! Не смей называть их моими соплеменниками. — Он повернулся к Мортимусу, тот, сжав губы, смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым страхом и раздражением. — Это какие-то вырожденцы.

— А ты, значит, высшее существо, — с сарказмом прошептал Мортимус. — Решил пойти спасать мир. А если я сейчас вернусь в ТАРДИС и оставлю вас тут? Пускай этот твой любимый Доктор спасет тебя!

Сек беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Попробуй, — сказал он. — Оставь здесь Харкнесса, убирайся прочь и увидишь, что случится с тобой. Ну как, готов рискнуть?

Мортимус со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Я остаюсь не поэтому, дебил! О, да что толку с тобой разговаривать, чокнутый далек!

— А что с ним случится? — спросил с назойливым любопытством Харкнесс, блеснув слишком голубыми, как с картинки, глазами.

— Ничего особенного, — сверлящим шепотом ответил Мортимус и вдруг снова стиснул пальцы. — Господь всемилостивый! Их там что? Двое?! Этого еще не хватало! Два Доктора в одной вселенной — это перебор!

— Что-то Доктор не похож на ту демоническую личность, которую ты мне описывал, — сказал Харкнесс.

— И ты, Брут, — выплюнул Мортимус и обиженно замолчал.

Докторов действительно было двое. Сек слушал их голоса. Может быть, это в последний раз, кто знает? Может, после они никогда больше не встретятся. Стенка ТАРДИС грела спину. Казалось, из нее теплым ручейком течет надежность и забота, ТАРДИС словно знала, что Сек прячется за ней, и поддерживала его в этот момент всем, чем могла.

— Стоп, стоп! — вдруг прошептал Харкнесс. — Я знаю этот голос! Откуда я его знаю?

Сек повернул к нему голову. Сказать, не сказать? Наверное, будет забавно посмотреть на его растерянность. На Харкнесса вообще было забавно смотреть — в любой ситуации, но в такой — особенно.

— Это твой голос.

— Ух ты, — отозвался он и выглянул из-за ТАРДИС. Мортимус тут же затащил его назад, но Харкнесс уже улыбался до ушей. Наверное, содержание адреналина в его крови тоже превышало всякий допустимый уровень.

— А это и правда я! — пробормотал Харкнесс. — Неплохо выгляжу. И Доктор этот ничего. Что они делают?

— Отправляют планеты обратно, — ответил Сек. Колени от облегчения подогнулись, и ему пришлось опереться на ТАРДИС. — И мою планету тоже.

Он слушал голоса, несущие надежду и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

— Хватит, все закончилось, идем обратно, — сказал Мортимус и дернул его за рукав. — Счастлив? Доктор спас твою планету. Нечего нам здесь торчать.

— Размечтался, — тихо ответил Сек. — Я хочу увидеть, чем все закончится. Хочу понять, зачем мы здесь.

Слишком уж все совпало — события складывались в чересчур правильный для естественного узор. Словно его соткала чья-то невидимая рука — подвела все нити в нужные места и завязала узелки. И началось это еще давно, еще со времен Спутника Пять, со времен, как неизвестная сила швырнула прямо к тому месту, где его убили, регенерирующего таймлорда. Это казалось дурацкой метафизикой, Сек едва не помотал головой — логика отказывалась принять объяснение, что…

— Но ты же обещал, далек Каан! — воскликнул Даврос, и знакомое имя словно прошибло Сека током, он вздрогнул и выпрямился, напряженно прислушиваясь. — Почему ты это не предвидел?

— О, думаю, он предвидел, — протянул Доктор почти счастливым голосом. — Что-то веками манипулировало временными линиями, направляя Донну Ноубл в нужное время и нужное место.

— Ага, — ядовито прокомментировал Мортимус, — прямо к месту смерти. Метакризис человека и таймлорда невозможен, минут через двадцать ей закоротит мозги… Не дергайся! Ей нельзя помочь, все, Доктор использовал ее и выбросил, как всегда…

Сек не слушал его бормотание. Он слушал, как Каан рассказывает Доктору о том, что увидел, что понял. Что решил.

То, до чего Сек додумался уже много, много лет назад. О, до некоторых так трудно доходит! И что он после этого сделал?

— Маленький мерзавец, — прошептал Сек. — Я сам его убью. Теперь я понял, зачем мы здесь, и мне это совсем не нравится. Совсем!

Мортимус наступил ему на ногу, и Сек осекся.

— Слушайте, а мне нравится, что я должен буду делать, — сказал Харкнесс. — Это что-то реальное, живое — слышите, они спасают Землю! По-настоящему!

Мортимус тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Нет, правда, — обрадованно продолжил Харкнесс. — Они отлично работают вместе. Эта Донна действительно умрет? Жаль, если так, но Доктор наверняка сделает все, чтобы ее спасти. Почему-то я в этом уверен на все сто. Зря ты так, Мортон. Может, вы когда-то и побили горшки, но, может, стоит хоть раз признать, что неправ?

Сек с интересом смерил Харкнесса взглядом. Он ожидал от него чего угодно, но не этого. Самовлюбленный болван, но гораздо сложнее, чем казался. Это было по-настоящему удивительным открытием.

— Теперь мне понятно, что в тебе нашел Доктор, — сказал Сек.

Хотя, если признаться, он все равно завидовал Харкнессу куда больше, чем стоило. Тот проведет с Доктором много лет, а ему самому это не грозит. Просто потому, что невозможно. Сек попытался проанализировать все, что чувствовал в эту минуту, и не смог. Эмоций было слишком много, они сплетались в противоречивый клубок где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Лидировало что-то горячее, веселое и по-настоящему злое. Правильно злое. Он спрятал дезинтегратор и вытащил круглую бляшку временного замка. Он обязательно понадобится, хоть и не для того, чтобы кого-то убить. Наверное, наоборот.

— Что они делают?! — вдруг, почти не скрываясь, воскликнул Мортимус, хотя его все равно бы никто не услышал — слишком громко все вокруг начало взрываться, люди кричали — вот-вот все закончится навсегда. — Они же взорвут крусибл! Быстрее, в ТАРДИС! Да не стой же столбом, идиот! Джек, быстрее!

— Все в ТАРДИС! Немедленно! — словно слыша его, добавил Доктор, и в его голосе звенела злость.

Прогремел очередной взрыв, с потолка посыпалась ржавая, омерзительная труха. Мортимус пригнулся, прикрывая голову, Харкнесс громко и слегка безумно расхохотался.

— Меня окружают настоящие кретины, — простонал Мортимус. — О Господи! Нет, нет, нет, я не должен оставаться здесь!

— Даврос? Пойдем со мной! — закричал Доктор, перекрывая грохот. — Обещаю, что могу спасти тебя!

— Никогда не забывай, Доктор, именно ты это сделал! — ответил Даврос, надрываясь от ненависти. — Я именую тебя Разрушителем миров, на веки вечные!

Следующий взрыв потряс все, включая ТАРДИС, Сек уцепился за теплое дерево, Мортимус схватил его за плечи в отчаянной попытке затащить обратно, Харкнесс упал, но тут же вскочил на ноги.

— И все же один умрет, — довольно и злорадно произнес Каан.

ТАРДИС Доктора дематериализовалась, растаяла в воздухе. Сек едва не упал, но сумел удержаться на ногах. Пол под ногами напрягся. Взрыв должен был прогреметь прямо сейчас — последний и фатальный.

Сек включил временной замок, и все замерло.

— У нас есть еще десять минут, — сказал он, выпрямился и расплылся в сердитой улыбке.

— Кто умрет? — с любопытством спросил Харкнесс и вышел на середину небольшого круга — радиуса действия временного замка.

Каан в разбитой броне стоял на постаменте у самой границы этого круга. Сек на секунду даже пожалел его, но жалость утонула в каком-то другом чувстве.

— Ты, Джек Харкнесс! — прощебетал Каан. — Ты должен умереть, и очень, очень скоро.

— Всегда знал, что умру не в своей постели, — весело ответил ему Джек. — Работа слишком опасная. Ха! Наверное, это будет неплохая смерть.

Даврос, окутанный облаком голубых искр, оставался вне зоны досягаемости, и Сек ударил кулаком по ладони — так, что рукам стало больно. Хотелось бы, чтобы он тоже был с ними — о, тогда Сек бы с ним поговорил. Спросил бы его… Нет, наверное, так даже лучше.

Серый, как мешковина, Мортимус стоял у приоткрытой двери, ведущей в ТАРДИС. Пол под его ногами вздыбился от незаконченного взрыва, пошел красноватыми прожилками по черному металлу.

— Мне нужен отпуск, — простонал он и вытер пот со лба. — Отпуск поспокойнее. Без далеков, парадоксов и крусиблов. Без Доктора! И, в конце концов, без тебя! — Он указал на Сека пальцем. — Никаких больше приключений, как минимум лет пятьдесят! Сто! Понял, адреналиновый наркоман?

Сек, игнорируя вопрос, подошел к постаменту, на котором стоял Каан.

— Кто это такой? — спросил его Джек.

— Мой бывший коллега, — ответил, яростно улыбаясь, Сек. — Я думал, ты погиб. А ты решил поиграть в контроллера времени, да? Без всякой подготовки, без умений, без банальной технической перестройки? Неудивительно, что ты с ума сошел! Шарики за ролики заехали! — Это была прекрасная, подходящая идиома, и Сек радостно повторил снова: — Шарики за ролики заехали, да!

Каан визгливо рассмеялся и задергал щупальцами.

— О, я видел время изнутри и знаю, как оно устроено, и видел тебя, видел то, что видел ты. Понял то, что понял ты.

— Я тебе говорил это много раз, а до тебя дошло только сейчас? Придурок! — воскликнул Сек и сам рассмеялся — злость кипела внутри, как вода в чайнике. — И что ты себе решил? Что утащишь мою планету, приведешь меня сюда, а я, как честный человек, должен буду тебя спасти?

Он рассмеялся снова. Все сказанное когда-то Доктором вдруг сложилось в ясную и понятную схему. То, что должен, то, что можешь — но и что хочешь. Вместе. Одновременно. Все было действительно просто, проще пареной репы или как там говорят люди. Элементарно!

— Но ведь я могу просто развернуться и уйти, так? — сказал Сек, уже не сдерживаясь — щупальца дергались и мотались из стороны в сторону, от улыбки болело лицо. — Мне никто не может помешать, даже ты! Это называется «свобода воли», слышал о таком? Она у меня есть, и я не задумываясь воспользуюсь этой возможностью! Этого у тебя нет и никогда не было, ты, ограниченный болван! Несмотря на то, что ты можешь управлять временными линиями, сам ты ничего не можешь решить!

— Я уже решил, давно, давно решил! — отозвался Каан и рассмеялся еще раз. — Простая задача решается просто!

— Зато отношения у вас сложные, — вставил Харкнесс. — Это он привел нас сюда, получается?

— Да! — яростно ответил Сек и подошел к постаменту вплотную. — Я просто оставлю тебя здесь, слышишь? И тебя разнесет в пыль вместе с твоим любимым Давросом, которого ты предал, как и меня, вместе с крусиблом и остальными далеками! Как тебе такое будущее? Ты тоже предвидел его?

— Смерть прекрасна, чистое, сияющее небытие среди звезд и туманностей, — ответил Каан.

— Смерть ужасна и бессмысленна, — сказал Сек. — Там ничего нет, никакого сияния.

— И ужасна, ужас тоже может быть прекрасным, — согласился Каан.

— Вы еще долго собираетесь там любезничать? — сердито выкрикнул Мортимус. — Я сейчас уйду и оставлю вас, идиотов, здесь!

— У меня есть манипулятор воронки, мы можем сбежать и так. Правда, Гаутама? — спросил Харкнесс и подмигнул. Каан рассмеялся, а Сек неопределенно дернул плечами. Злость медленно переплавлялась во что-то еще, как ртуть алхимиков, и это было похоже на счастье, на любовь, на созидание. На все сразу.

— Лучше помоги снять его оттуда, — сказал Сек Мортимусу. — Я один не смогу, слишком тяжелая броня.

Мортимус вытаращил глаза.

— Ты что, решил взять это с собой?! — взвизгнул он. — В мою ТАРДИС? Ни в коем случае! Я не позволю! Или я, или эта мерзость! Всему должен быть предел!

Он развернулся на каблуках и распахнул дверь, но внутрь заходить не стал и остановился на пороге. Сек покачал головой. Мортимус, хоть и был таймлордом, иногда вел себя до крайности… человечно. Даже сейчас.

— Ты забыл, что задолжал мне? Например, Рани? А мой катер, которым ты распорядился, даже не спросив меня?

Каан защебетал что-то о детях времени и об агентах, о том, как дети станут агентами, а агенты — детьми. Чушь.

— Не тыкай меня носом в просчеты! — возмутился Мортимус. — Допустим, да, я тебе должен, но снимать эту дрянь оттуда не стану! Ищи себе другого помощника!

Он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. Это было бы смешно, если бы не то, как мало осталось времени. От силы минуты три.

— Давай я, — сказал вдруг Джек. — Я помогу тебе. Давай, берись за тот бок.

Он включил браслет, лучом перерезал крепления и взялся за броню; Сек подхватил ее с другой стороны, и вдвоем они стащили Каана с постамента.

— Как тебя, приятель, жизнь покорежила, — сказал Каану Харкнесс. Тот замахал щупальцами, словно актиния-переросток.

— О, тебя еще и не так покорежит, капитан Джек Харкнесс, еще и не так покорежит, вот увидишь! — и тоненько рассмеялся, то ли издевательски, то ли дружелюбно.

Броня была чудовищно тяжелой, и Сек вдруг понял, что сил у него совершенно не осталось. Еще одно усилие, и ноги откажутся держать его. Никакого третьего, восьмого, сотого дыхания — все резервы исчерпаны.

— Закати его внутрь, — попросил он Джека. — Пожалуйста.

— Нет проблем, — ответил тот, улыбнулся и толкнул скрипучую броню к двери.

Мортимус покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я немедленно отвезу вас на твою планету. Не хочу, чтобы это… этот далек оставался в моей ТАРДИС ни на секунду дольше.

— Как хочешь, — устало сказал Сек. — У нас меньше минуты.

Мортимус нырнул внутрь, Сек, собравшись с силами, зашел следом и захлопнул дверь. Мортимус подбежал к консоли и дернул рычаг дематериализации. Временной ротор запел, и Сек, вдруг потеряв равновесие, сполз на пол и закрыл глаз. На внутренней поверхности века отпечаталась неожиданная картина — Даврос, окруженный облаком голубых искр, и стена огня за ним.


	12. Часть 12

_Национальный парк Мьюир Вудс, Калифорния  
24 ноября 2016 г._

— Отличный корабль, — преувеличенно позитивно заявил Мортимус и заулыбался во все тридцать два. — Встроенный манипулятор воронки — получше, чем твой портативный, — а еще гравитационный двигатель, режим «полный стелс», мозг последнего поколения эктагонов, пятьдесят четвертого века — личность, которую можно настроить на любую модель поведения…

Сек стоял поодаль, сунув руки в карманы. Было холодно и зябко: едва наступило утро, и туман еще не развеялся; руки мерзли, голова кружилась — снова ощущался серьезный недостаток сахара в крови, а еще усталость. Поспать немного, конечно, удалось, но лучше бы никакого сна, чем рваная дремота. Мозг не успел отдохнуть как следует и теперь бастовал, отказываясь работать на полную мощность. Один из недостатков человеческого организма — потребность в отдыхе и перезагрузке функций, которая сейчас очень сильно мешала.

Мортимус продолжал расхваливать катер, расточая комплименты: точь-в-точь продавец подержанных космокаров. Судя по выражению лица Джека, он думал о том же самом.

— И гиперпривод. Здесь великолепный гиперпривод, второго такого во всей галактике не сыщешь, а я повидал хорошие корабли на своем веку, мой друг, — закончил длинную тираду Мортимус и перевел дыхание.

— Хотелось бы взглянуть на кабину, — сказал Джек сомневающимся тоном и повернул голову к Секу. — Покажешь, Гаутама? Это же твоя машина.

Сек молча встретил его взгляд и без лишних слов кивнул. Сырой, холодный ветер пробирал до костей, и в катере будет, по крайней мере, теплее. Он нашел в кармане маленький и почти плоский пульт и нажал на кнопку, открывая дверь.

Внутри действительно было гораздо теплее. Катер встретил его радушным молчанием, приборы включились, панель замигала разноцветными огоньками. Как всегда, без разговоров. Сек ни разу не включал личность компьютерного мозга: нет ничего скучнее, чем общаться с запрограммированным идиотом. Приборы гораздо приятнее и не лезут с непрошенными советами.

Джек прошел к пульту, упал в кресло, склонился над панелью, разглядывая приборы, потом круто развернулся и хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам.

— Удобно, — сказал он. — Эргономично. Эффективно. И эффектно. Сразу видно, что корабль твой.

Он улыбнулся — до неприятного многозначительно, и Сек тут же отрезал:

— Не пытайся мне льстить. Я не хочу отдавать катер, что бы ты мне ни говорил.

— Но ты уже согласился, — ответил Джек. — С другой стороны… Хочешь, я оставлю его тебе? Твой партнер должен мне, а не ты. Пусть платит по счетам сам.

Соблазнительное предложение, но… Сек мотнул головой. Это было похоже на подачку, хотя скорее всего Джек ничего такого в виду не имел. Просто… не хотелось. Пусть катер достанется ему, раз уж так вышло.

— Нет. Забирай. — Подумав, он вытащил из кармана пульт дистанционного управления — электронный ключ, — кончиками пальцев коснувшись чего-то гладкого и длинного. Нейрализатора.

Джеку Харкнессу надо было стереть память, и лучше всего сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Держи, — Сек отдал ему пульт и полез за нейрализатором. Темный монокуляр остался где-то в ТАРДИС, но можно было и просто зажмуриться. Хоть это и не по инструкции, но иногда от них даже нужно отступать. Особенно в таких случаях.

Почему-то во рту стало кисло. Это было слишком похоже на предательство, а еще нужно будет лгать — лгать грязно, лишь бы заставить Джека посмотреть в глазок нейрализатора. Он же не примитивный обыватель, которому достаточно сказать: «Посмотрите, пожалуйста, сюда». Сек едва не застонал: нейрализатор лежал в ладони и казался смертельно тяжелым — не поднять.

Джек взял пульт и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я этого не забуду.

— Вижу, корабль тебе понравился, — донесся из-за спины голос Мортимуса. — Вы закончили? Нам пора.

Сек резко обернулся. Мортимус поднял брови, пытаясь, видимо, подать какой-то мимический сигнал. Намекнуть на что-то или, может, попросить? Сек плохо разбирался в подобных намеках, дернул плечами и повернулся к Джеку. Тот продолжал улыбаться, но уже по-другому — словно полярность его улыбки переключили.

— Можно было и лучше, но сойдет, — ответил он.

Мортимус вздохнул.

— Может, все-таки согласишься попутешествовать со мной? — спросил он с плохо скрытой надеждой.

Сек крепче сжал в кармане нейрализатор и покрутил его в пальцах. Руки дрожали — от усталости, а может, и по какой-то другой причине. Разбираться в этом не хотелось. Надо было закончить дело, только и всего. Обычный рабочий момент. Ничего особенного.

— Когда-нибудь, в другой раз, Мортон, — отозвался Джек, — я обязательно отправлюсь с тобой на задание. Но не сейчас. Хочу обкатать этого красавца. Его собрали на Чуле?

— Да, — ответил Сек и, собравшись с силами, вытащил и поднял нейрализатор. — Последняя формальность. Извини.

Он зажмурился и нажал кнопку, нейрализатор щелкнул и мелодично засвистел. Сек открыл глаз и собрался быстро зачитать короткий вербальный код для заполнения памяти. Чула, катер, нелегальная покупка, контрабандисты… Джек Харкнесс уставился на него пустым, бессмысленным взглядом — словно клон, в которого вот-вот закачают новую личностную информацию. На это было почти больно смотреть, и Сек поморщился.

— Что ты сделал?! — выкрикнул вдруг Мортимус и схватил его за руку, в которой тот держал нейрализатор. — Боже правый, что?! Он же… Он же теперь…

Мортимус захлебнулся словами, помотал головой и на секунду закрыл лицо руками.

— Что-то не так? Объясни!

— Не так… — простонал Мортимус. — О Господи. Он был совершенно нормальным до этого, я готов прозакладывать все свои регенерации!

Джек моргнул.

— Не знаю, кто вы и что здесь делаете, — сказал он, — но выметайтесь-ка отсюда. Кстати, а что это за место вообще и как я здесь очутился? Я был на задании…

Сек вскинул руку и включил нейрализатор. Джек замолчал и замер, как статуя, с открытым ртом.

— Что с ним не так? — в отчаянии воскликнул Сек. — Я не понимаю. Ты слишком сумбурно объясняешь.

На лице Мортимуса застыло что-то, больше похожее на ужас. И обиду.

— Ты говорил, он фиксированная точка во времени. Так вот. Джек Харкнесс — фиксированная точка во времени, с той самой секунды, как ты стер ему память. Поздравляю! Ты великолепно запечатал вероятности! Теперь он просто вынужден стать спутником Доктора!

— Я слышу в твоем голосе сарказм, он там лишний, — ответил Сек, и в этот момент Джек снова пошевелился, застонал и потер ладонями лицо.

— Что со мной? — спросил он. — Это лазарет? Кто вы, ко всем чертям, такие?

— Да, это лазарет, — твердо ответил Сек и поднял нейрализатор. — Проверка зрения. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, сюда.

Он нажал кнопку, и вспышка обожгла глаз даже сквозь прикрытое веко. Что ему сказать? Что?

— Ты угнал этот катер на Чуле и прилетел на Землю, переждать и укрыться, — сказал Сек первое, что пришло ему в голову — что-то поинтереснее обычных рабочих проблем. То, что подойдет Харкнессу больше. — И сейчас ты готов стартовать. Хвоста за тобой нет.

— Что ты несешь? — шепотом изумился Мортимус, но Сек не стал отвечать, схватил его за рукав мантии и потащил прочь из катера. Нужно было успеть скрыться, пока Джек не очнулся, иначе все придется повторить заново, а легенду снова придется менять.

Они спрятались за толстым, как дом, стволом секвойи. Сек прижался спиной к красной шершавой коре — почти такой же теплой, как ТАРДИС Доктора. Деревья возвышались над ними, вечные и равнодушные, и даже не шумели на ветру.

— Зачем ты придумал такую странную легенду? — спросил свистящим шепотом Мортимус.

Двигатель катера негромко загудел. Харкнесс стартовал, судя по звуку, облетел поляну по кругу и рванул вверх, в небо. Шум стих, лес наполнился обычной, почти звенящей тишиной.

Во внутреннем кармане пиджака что-то задрожало — странной, нервной дрожью.

— Не знаю, — ответил Сек. — Мне показалось, что так будет правильнее.

Мортимус устало вздохнул.

— Сколько ты ему стер?

Сек посмотрел на показатели нейрализатора и едва не ахнул. Потом проверил еще раз. И еще. Нет, никакой ошибки. Впору было взывать, как Мортимус, к высшим силам. И не стоило вертеть нейрализатор в кармане, только что уж теперь.

— Два года, — сказал он упавшим голосом. — Я стер ему два года, а хотел два месяца. Настройки сбились.

Мортимус фыркнул и, хлопнув Сека по плечу, рассмеялся.

— О, не стоит переживать, мой друг. Все к лучшему. Теперь он точно о нас не вспомнит, а в свете его нового будущего это весьма актуально, ты так не думаешь? Идем. Я отвезу тебя на планету к твоим человеко-далекам. Бета обещала показать мне какое-то уникальное поле, которым они сумели экранировать сканеры далеков Давроса, а потом я отправлюсь по своим делам. В конце концов, мы оба заслужили отдых.

— Звездный манипулятор, — сказал Сек. — Ты собираешься забрать его и как-то использовать.

Мортимус хитро улыбнулся.

— Ну разумеется, я думал и об этом. Идем, мне уже надоело здесь стоять, и ТАРДИС нервничает. Ей этот лес никогда не нравился.

В кармане снова что-то задрожало — на этот раз сильнее. Сек вдруг вспомнил, что там лежит: неизвестный ключ и коробочка кустарного стабилизатора измерений. Дрожал, кажется, ключ, и это наводило на кое-какие мысли. Странные и нелогичные, но почему-то хотелось послушать это чувство. Предчувствие. Интуицию. Она говорила с ним из-за предела слышимости, когда терялись слова, но смысл оставался странным образом ясен.

— Отправляйся по своим делам, — ответил Сек, — я останусь ненадолго. Меня заберут.

Мортимус с подозрением смерил его взглядом. Интуиция, кажется, не ошибалась. Стоило иногда к ней прислушиваться — например, сейчас.

— Я позвоню, и Бета заберет меня отсюда. Я хочу отдохнуть. Здесь тихо и приятно, мне нравится этот лес. Я не твоя ТАРДИС. — Сек улыбнулся, улыбка вышла, кажется, не слишком убедительной, но, по крайней мере, удалось справиться со щупальцами. — Эти деревья — те самые знаменитые секвойи? Давно хотел побывать здесь. Раз выпала возможность…

Он замолчал, и Мортимус наконец едва заметно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Оставайся. — Он сделал паузу и посмотрел в сторону. — Знаешь… Извини за катер. Мне действительно нечего было ему предложить, и я…

— Перестань, — ответил Сек. — Это не имеет никакого значения.

Как ему сказать, чтобы не слишком грубо? «Убирайся»? «Отправляйся прочь»? «Я хочу остаться один»?

— Иди, — просто добавил Сек. — Мне действительно нужен отдых, и лучше всего в одиночестве.

Мортимус обиженно поджал губы.

— Как хочешь. — И ушел. Скрылся среди деревьев.

Стало теплее. Сек опустился на землю, привалившись спиной к огромному стволу, и поднял голову. Дерево уходило в небо, цеплялось за облака, пытаясь поймать их в зеленые ладони — безуспешно, облака текли сквозь пальцы дальше, по своим делам. Древнее дерево, которое пережило короткие столетия человеческой истории на этом континенте и гораздо более долгие века до нее. Дерево не знало, сколько ему лет, и не стремилось узнать. Примитивная, но, пожалуй, мудрая жизнь.

Он достал из кармана ключ, когда услышал наконец тихое пение временного ротора ТАРДИС. Тот вздрогнул в пальцах, стабилизатор, висевший на короткой цепочке, покачнулся.

— Я не знаю, что с тобой делать, — сказал Сек, почему-то обращаясь к вещи, как к живому существу. — Не знаю, что ты должен открывать. Мне любопытно. Покажи!

Он поднялся на ноги, ключ, как стрелка компаса, потянулся в сторону. Сек наклонил голову и усмехнулся. Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя герои каких-нибудь сказок или эпоса — сложная смесь любопытства, предвкушения и надежды. Эти эмоции было очень приятно анализировать, они казались разноцветными и сладкими, как конфеты, таяли под языком, прогоняли усталость.

Шаг за шагом Сек шел по едва заметной тропке, протоптанной прямо в глинистой почве. Здесь не росла трава — только невысокие папоротники, сочно-зеленые, ярко выделявшиеся на фоне красноватого грунта и рыжих, почти лошадиной масти стволов. Ключ еле заметно тянулся вправо, подрагивал, как будто торопил.

Он перестал дрожать и повис спокойно, как и положено нормальному ключу, когда Сек подошел к одной из довольно молодых секвой — хотя и она казалась громадной.

— Ну? Что мне делать дальше? — спросил Сек у ключа, и в тот же момент понял, что. Он вставил ключ в тонкую щель на коре дерева и повернул. Замок еле слышно щелкнул.

Это была еще одна ТАРДИС — почти погасшая, с безжалостно выпотрошенной консолью, но все еще живая, Сек шагнул через порог и тут же почувствовал, что она изучает его — почти с радостью. Словно он, наполовину далек, наполовину человек, остался ее последней надеждой на существование. Нет — на нормальную жизнь.

Здесь, несмотря на провода и клеммы, валявшиеся на полу, было удивительно чисто, почти стерильно. Снежно-белые стены, стильная маленькая консоль с тонкой центральной колонной, высокий потолок и ничего лишнего — приятный контраст с вечным хламом в ТАРДИС Мортимуса. Тот таскал за собой всякий культурный мусор — пусть даже прекрасный и редкий, он все равно мешал. Мортимус говорил, что так создает уют. Ничего подобного. Эта ТАРДИС казалась намного уютней. В разы. И она не была боевой — к счастью. Обычная гражданская модель. Новая, времен начала войны.

Он закрыл дверь и медленно, словно пробуя каждым шагом пол, подошел к консоли.

— Это, конечно, не аутентичный стабилизатор измерений, — сказал Сек, — но я попытаюсь найти что-нибудь получше. Если ты, конечно, не против. Не хочу принуждать тебя к чему-нибудь.

Центральная колонна засветилась ярче, и Сек раздвинул губы в улыбке. Мысль, что ТАРДИС может обмануть его и свести потом с ума, стоит ему взяться за управление, мелькнула и тут же развеялась.

Почему-то он был убежден, что эта ТАРДИС с ним так не поступит. Ни за что.

Продолжая улыбаться, Сек опустился на колени и, перебирая провода, начал пытаться подключить стабилизатор к консоли. Работа предстояла долгая и кропотливая, хотя и мелочь по сравнению с пустотным кораблем; конечно, Сек в прошлой — да и в этой тоже — жизни изучал конструкции ТАРДИС, знал, как их выращивают, и теперь мог, при желании, сделать небольшой ремонт, но это все равно было трудно и опасно.

И удивительно интересно.

А еще стоило поспешить. Если эта ТАРДИС на ходу, то лучше всего будет попробовать ее в деле прямо сейчас, пока Мортимус не догадался и не вернулся проверить, как поживает его находка. Хотя это и было наивной мыслью — ведь таймлорд мог вернуться в любой момент, — но почему-то заставляло работать быстрее.

— Иногда надо делать то, что хочешь, что можешь и что должен, — пробормотал Сек. Стабилизатор после долгих попыток наконец подключился, и колонна радостно и ярко засияла. — Эта ТАРДИС должна жить, а мне хотелось бы иметь новое средство передвижения. И, в конце концов, я могу это сделать.

Он дернул щупальцами и улыбнулся. Украсть корабль, как настоящий авантюрист — какая глупость! И как это весело! Ни за что нельзя удержаться.

Наверное, Доктор когда-то думал точно так же.

Изохронный регулятор и регистратор назначения работали, бриолиевый небулайзер, позволявший управлять ТАРДИС не только таймлордам, к счастью, также функционировал нормально. Схемы материализации-дематериализации тоже остались целы. Наверное, этот кустарный стабилизатор был не лучшей идеей и мог по-настоящему засбоить в полете — несмотря на то, что ТАРДИС неожиданно приняла его, — но Сек решил махнуть на это рукой. Будь что будет.

Он начал осторожно настраивать маршрут. Для первого раза стоило выбрать что-то попроще — например, попасть в штаб-квартиру «Людей в черном» в Бруклине.

— Если я сейчас погибну, — сказал Сек весело, — это все равно по-настоящему интересное приключение. Мортимус может утешиться звездным манипулятором, а эту ТАРДИС я ему не отдам. Теперь она принадлежит мне. Так я решил, и так будет.

Радость бурлила в груди, и злость, и прекрасное легкое чувство, которому Сек так и не смог придумать названия. Словно не существует никаких границ, никаких условностей, и все может измениться к лучшему. Можно создавать правила и нарушать их, если хочется. И совсем неважно, выйдет у него что-то с ТАРДИС или нет.

Главное — попробовать.

***

_Эбернети, штат Техас  
21 ноября 2016 г._

Стонущий, нежный звук повторился — гораздо ближе, чем в прошлый раз, потом что-то еле слышно заворчало. Лорел обернулась, прислушиваясь, и посветила в ту сторону фонариком. Урчание стало чуть громче, хотя казалось, что полустон-полупесня до сих пор звучит где-то на краю слышимости. Луч фонаря выхватил из темноты чахлые кустики и камни — больше ничего.

— Тссс! Джей, послушай, — сказала она. — Я не пойму, что это шумит.

— Койот, — бросил Джей, выдохнув облако пара. — Или птичка. Или судмедэксперты, которых нам обещали прислать.

Так быстро? Сомневаясь, Лорел покачала головой, но в этот момент в глаза ударил свет фар — оттуда, где только что были одни кусты и камни. Машина неслышно подкатила к ним и остановилась. Джей немедленно выхватил пушку, но в тот же момент знакомый голос снисходительно произнес:

— Эй, герой, поосторожнее! Это снова я, — и Джей, выругавшись, опустил оружие.

Давешний правительственный агент с претенциозным прозвищем хлопнул дверцей автомобиля. Коробочки у него с собой уже не было, и выглядел он несколько необычно — словно не минута прошла с тех пор, как он уехал, а несколько довольно напряженных часов или даже дней. Встрепанный какой-то, и разило от него гарью и машинным маслом — словно он успел прокатиться в заводской цех на экскурсию.

— Что-то забыл? — спросил недружелюбно Джей.

— Именно так, забыл, — весело ответил Легба. — Передать кое-что важное. Отойдем на минутку? Простите, мисс Уивер.

Мальчишки! Лорел пожала плечами и отошла к автомобилю. Там, куда не падал свет его фар, темнота казалась плотной и вязкой, как жидкий асфальт. Под ногами похрустывали сухие растения, Лорел зачем-то коснулась капота машины — гладкого, но при этом совершенно холодного, словно автомобиль все это время стоял на месте. Он должен быть теплым. Он не успел бы так остыть за это короткое время.

— Да ты гонишь! Какое, нафиг, задание? — неожиданно громко выкрикнул Джей.

Легба что-то ответил ему, не повышая голоса.

— Быть такого не может! — ответил Джей. — Мы же не какой-то гребаный торч…

Он осекся и замолчал. Легба, едва видный в полутьме — фары светили в другую сторону — похлопал его по плечу и, кажется, потрепал по голове.

Лорел вдруг забеспокоилась и потянулась за карманным дисраптором — ей еще не приходилось применять его на практике, — но Джей спокойно кивнул Легбе и они пожали друг другу руки. Легба развернулся и направился к ней. Его лицо сияло, а улыбка казалась еще более хитрой, чем раньше.

— Лорел… Я могу вас так называть? Так вот, Лорел, — продолжил Легба, не дожидаясь ответа, — Я уже говорил, как вы поразили руководство своим потрясающим умением решать трудные задачи и разрешать патовые ситуации? Имею честь предложить вам повышение.

На мгновение Лорел растерялась.

— Вы же сказали, что работаете на правительство, — сказала она, — не на «Людей в черном».

— Моя дорогая Лорел, это правительство работает на меня, — самодовольно сообщил Легба. — И, поверьте, работа, которую я имею честь предложить вам, будет гораздо интереснее, чем беготня в скучном и неудобном костюме за инопланетянами. О, вы и сами сможете посетить эти планеты, с которых они родом.

— И тогда они будут бегать за мной? — спросила Лорел. Ей все это казалось какой-то странной сказкой, выдумкой. Она обернулась. Джей стоял там же, где и раньше, повернувшись спиной, словно не хотел их видеть.

Легба хитро ухмыльнулся и отвел глаза в сторону.

— Все может быть, — ответил он. — Исключать подобного нельзя.

— А, это как разведка и контрразведка, — неожиданно догадалась Лорел. Логично, что «Люди в черном» — это только деталь головоломки, должны быть еще, и вот одна из них попала к ней в руки — любопытная, надо сказать, деталь. — И вы, мистер Легба, представляете первых?

— Именно! — обрадовался тот. — Итак, вы согласны?

Он распахнул перед ней дверь автомобиля и сделал приглашающий жест. На язык прыгнула заезженная фраза о том, что мама не велела садиться в машину к незнакомцам, но Лорел отогнала ее прочь. Она в последний раз оглянулась на Джея.

— А с ним что?

— Он об этом и не вспомнит, — ответил Легба. — С твоим напарником все будет в порядке.

Он не использовал нейрализатор — не было никакой вспышки, это точно, но, наверное, у них имелись более серьезные приспособления. Лорел вдруг решительно кивнула и села в машину.

Внутри было тепло и пахло кожей. Действительно — старинный автомобиль, никаких современных и сверхсовременных приборов, но… Легба захлопнул дверь и завел мотор, тот тихо и уютно заурчал.

— Вы так и не сказали, как вас зовут. Не могу же я называть вас папой Легбой, — сказала Лорел.

Автомобиль тронулся, мягко развернулся и покатил прочь от Джея и их «форда виктория», припаркованного в стороне.

— Обычно меня называют Монахом, — небрежно ответил Легба. — Можешь звать меня так. Если захочешь. О, наконец-то! — пробормотал он. — Все, больше никаких далеков! Ни за что! Пора завязывать с этим временем, давно пора. И с этой планетой. Без меня обойдутся. Скоро нашествие, и нельзя пересекать свою линию… Сорок восьмой век, кажется, тогда началось то, что мне будет нужно? М-м-м… Да. И Форбс. Но это позже. Для легализации.

Он бормотал какую-то чушь, словно только что сошел с ума — прямо здесь, в пустыне. А может, это как раз имело смысл, но Лорел еще не могла его понять. Скорее, правильным было второе.

— А прятаться лучше всего на самом видном месте. Именно на самом видном, чтобы никому в голову не пришло искать. Наверное, Галлифрей тоже где-то так лежит… на видном месте, — сказал Легба — вернее, Монах, — и выжал акселератор. Автомобиль — совершенно незнакомой марки, кстати, — взревел и понесся по пустыне с совершенно неприличной скоростью. Лорел на секунду показалось, что тот вот-вот взлетит, словно машина времени из «Назад в будущее», хотя ее водитель ничуть не напоминал безумного профессора из того фильма. Скорее, другого персонажа.

Сказка становилась все страньше и страньше.

— А потом вы предложите мне выбрать между красной и синей таблетками? — спросила Лорел.

Монах повернулся к ней, смерил ее удивленным взглядом — и рассмеялся. Доброжелательно, мягко и лукаво. Многообещающе. Он не врал насчет правительства, вдруг поняла Лорел. И это вряд ли будет настоящей работой.

— Нет, дорогая, ни в коем случае, — сказал он. — Но зато я могу показать, насколько глубока эта кроличья нора.


End file.
